Light of a New Hope
by Holly. Jacks
Summary: Sequel to 'Dark Wind'. After defeating Zenoheld, the brawlers return to Earth and Bakugan Interspace goes off with a BANG! Ren finds it hard to know his place of loyalty when he meets Lyra. And it get even more confusing when Lyra joins the Castle knights. Meanwhile, will Shun & Rin's relationship crumble when their secret gets out? Read 'Dark Wind' first. Rated T.
1. Dan's Visions

**ME: TADAH! HERE'S THE SEQUEL! THANKFULLY LYNC ISN'T HERE. SINCE HE IS NOT IN THIS STORY! YAY!**

**JESSE: AND THE SUNSET GLOWED A BRI—**

**ME: WHO INVITED YOU?!**

**JESSE: LYNC HIRED ME TO BE YOUR ANNOYING ASSSITANT.**

**ME: WHAT!**

***FALLS DOWN ANIME STYLE***

**JESSE: I'D ADVISE YOU TO READ 'DARK WIND' BEFORE READING THIS. THE AUTHOR NAMED HOLLY DOESN'T OWN BAKUGAN. BUT SHE DOES OWN RIN, NIGHTWING, NIGHTWING'S BATTLE GEAR, LYRA, ATHENA AND ATHENA'S BATTLE GEAR WHICH WILL BE REVEALED IN THE STORY!**

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I was riding my bike down to my favorite café near school. I had to admit, I wasn't too excited when Dad got transferred to Bayview City, but it's pretty awesome here. The only thing I didn't like was leaving all my friends behind: Marucho, Runo and Shun, but Marucho, Shun and I kept in touch regularly through Bakugan Interspace. I got to the café and parked my bike by a palm tree at the curb. I took my usual seat and checked my watch. Where was he?

'Hello handsome.' I looked up and saw a familiar face.

'Julie!'

'So what can I get for you?' she asked.

'I'll have a water, I'm waiting for my friend Jake.'

'Big surprise cheapskate!'

Drago jumped out of my pocket and opened on the table. 'Hello Julie.'

'Hey Drago!'

'I still can't believe you and Dan wound up neighbors in a new city.'

'It's crazy, I know! But it's nice having an old friend near by.' Gorem jumped down from Julie's shoulder.

'I'll say. It's nice to have someone we know around.' Said Gorem.

'Man, where is he?' I checked my watch again. 'Always late…'

'Hey Dan the man! Hey Julie!' greeted Jake.

'Dude, you have to quit it with the 'Dan the man' stuff. It's really lame.' I said.

'Yeah I know, but it rhymes!'

'Hilarious.' Said Julie.

'Hey, Julie, do you have one of those real Bakugan too?' Jake asked.

'Real Bakugan? You mean like Gorem?'

'Jake only knows the virtual kind. When I showed him Drago, he flipped.'

'I thought Bakugan only existed as data so when Dan introduced me to Drago, it totally blew my mind!'

Drago sat on my shoulder. 'There are thousands like myself on my home world of New Vestroia.'

'Seriously! That's so cool! Dan the man, you're so awesome!'

'Again with the Dan the man?' I asked annoyed.

'I can't help it man! You're like a legend! You need a cool nickname.'

'Well when you put it that way, I guess it's ok.'

I said goodbye to Julie and Jake and I went off to Bakugan Interspace. I stood on the moving floor as Jake stood right behind me, totally stunned by how awesome everything was. Marucho really outdid himself this time. He even had a video introduction playing.

'Marucho's become quite the pitchman.' Said Drago.

'I have to admit, the idea is brilliant. He's bringing brawling to the masses.' I said.

We got to one of the terminals. I scanned my ID card and entered my personal code. The doors opened to the transport area. 'Are you just gonna stand there all day?' I asked Jake.

'Uh…right!' Jake followed me to the tubes. We stepped into the tubes as they closed around us. I saw Jake's nervous expression.

'Don't worry, just breathe. You won't feel a thing.' The transport began and I could almost hear Jake crying out. Man, I wonder if I was like that when I first got transported. We arrived in a similar looking location.

'Welcome to Bakugan Interspace. Have and nice day and remember, play nice.' Said the computer.

The tubes opened and I walked to the door. 'It's so real…' said Jake.

'Nope, but it is the next best thing.' I said. 'So, you ready?' The door opened and we stepped out. Bakugan Interspace had really changed since Marucho first made it. Before there were only about 5 buildings, now it was the size of a small city! There were kids everywhere and screens showing all the battles going on.

'It's so cool! I love it!'

'This area's called The Common. It's where players from wherever can just come and hang out.' I said.

'It's also a place where you can exchange tips and helpful strategies while searching for opponent's to battle against.' I looked over and saw my little blonde friend.

'Hey Marucho.'

'Hey Dan, how's things?'

'Pretty good. This is my friend Jake.'

'Hey, it's nice to meet you Jake. I'm Marucho. I'm Dan's old friend from back home.'

'Little dude! I know all about you! Dan's told me all his stories about the old days.'

'I bet he has.' Laughed Marucho.

'Jake's a newbie, this is his first day in Bakugan Interspace.' I said.

'Really? Well, as a token of our new friendship, let me offer you your own Bakugan!'

'For real?'

Marucho opened his watch/Bakupod (his own invention) and summoned Subterra Coredem and Haos Aranaut. After Marucho took Akwimos and Shun took Hawktor, they were the only ones left. 'Go ahead, come on and pick one Jake.'

'Really? Are you serious?'

'Yeah, go ahead.'

He walked up to the two Bakugan. 'Ok, let's see.' He picked up Coredem. 'This one.'

'Ah, Subterra Coredem. Nice choice. That means from today, Coredem is your partner.'

'Good to meet you little buddy!' Coredem didn't respond. 'How come he doesn't talk to me?'

'He's a synthetic clone. He's not programmed to speak like a living Bakugan.' Explained Marucho.

'So then…he's not a real Bakugan.' Jake turned to me and stared at Drago, on my shoulder.

'Quit staring at me like that…it's creepy.' Said Drago.

'Hey, now that you've got your Bakugan, how about we try a little battle?' I asked, trying to change the mood.

'That sounds like a great idea, but all the arena's are in use right now.' Said Marucho.

'What? We've got a full house? That's awesome! I can't believe how popular you made this in such a short period of time.' I said.

'Thanks, but a lot of the credit for this lies with Ren. If Ren hadn't come to us that day, I don't think Bakugan Interspace would've made it past the prototype stage.'

I looked over and saw a familiar person walking towards us. 'Well well, speak of the devil.'

'How's it going Dan?' asked Ren.

* * *

**Normal POV**

'Hey Ren, this is my friend—' Said Dan.

'Jake Vallory. I understand this is your first time in Bakugan Interspace and that Subterra Coredem is your partner Bakugan.'

'Uh…yeah?'

'Relax, I just reviewed his registration data, that's all.'

'In case you couldn't tell, Ren is in charge of Data Management for Bakugan Interspace.' Said Marucho.

'He's a freak for research, facts and figures.' Said Dan.

'Thanks guys. Well since I'm such a freak, I know that Shun is battling in arena F12.' Said Ren.

'Shun? Sweet, let's go check it out.' Dan pressed some buttons on his wrist watch-computer. A portal opened and everyone stepped in.

Jake hesitated at first. 'Uh…oh man. Guys wait for me!' he jumped in just as the portal shut.

* * *

The portal quickly reopened into a fully seated battle arena.

'Hey what's going on?' asked Dan.

'Sometimes battlers can issue a special challenge. I'm guessing someone challenged Shun to a one on one battle.' Explained Marucho.

'Well it's nothing our boy can handle. I wonder who he's battling with.' Said Dan. Dan looked down to the stadium to see who Shun's opponent was. He recognized them as Shuji, his old rival. He looked to the other side of the battle arena and saw Hawktor flying, dodging the attacks from Shuji.

'**Poison Flasher!**' cried Shuji. His Longfly shot bright rays from its wings at Hawktor. 'See? No one can defeat me now with my perfect strategy of Subterra, Darkus and Ventus.'

'You've got a good strategy, I'll give you that. But you execution is lacking.' Said Shun.

'What did you say?' cried Shuji.

'**Ninja Protection Wild Wind Defense!**' Hawktor blew away the golden rays with a single beat of his wings.

'**Sting Pointer!**' Longfly charged at Hawktor with his sharp tail poised to strike.

'**Fly Fang Hyper Storm!**' Hawktor flew up, dodging Longfly's attack, flew back down and slashed at the dragonfly. It reverted back to a ball and returned to Shuji.

'And that's the end of this battle. The winners is Shun Kazami!' Shun caught Hawktor in his hand and grinned. Then, he jumped high in the air and landed in front of Dan.

'Hey Shun! Great battle!'

'Thanks.'

'Where's Ingram? Where is he?' asked Dan.

'Ingram's learning some ninja moves from my grandfather. He said he wanted to be an even better ninja than before, so I suggested he train with my grandfather.'

'Your grandpa? Him? A ninja?' asked Jake.

'He may not look it, but he was a great ninja back in the day. But, yeah, since my training with him is complete, he's training Ingram now. I lent him my Gauntlet so Ingram could move freely in the battling environment.' Said Shun.

'So if Marucho's fourth, and Shun's ranked second, then…whoa! Dan, you're number 1!' cried Jake.

'Won't take me long to catch up.' Said Shun.

'Then who's third?'

'That's my sister, Rin. She an ace battler, for a girl, of course.' Dan added.

'Where is Rin?' Asked Shun.

'I set her alarm clock to this afternoon so she would totally wake up late!' Giggled Dan.

Shun sighed. Typical Dan.

'So who's battling next?' asked Marucho.

'Actually I've arranged for our new friend Jake to battle.' Said Ren.

'What? Me?' he cried.

'Ren, that's not fair to the other brawlers in line.' Said Marucho.

'I know, I just wanted to give him a great first battle.'

'Next in the arena we have our number one ranked battler, Dan Kuso…'

'Looks like you'll be going up against Dan, Jake. Not many people get this rare chance.' Said Ren.

'Oh man, I don't think I can do this in front of all these people!' wailed Jake.

'…up against a newcomer to the arena, Ren Krawler!'

'Wha?' asked Marucho.

'Oops, I guess I messed up the schedule. Probably best that watch two pros go at it first.' Said Ren.

'Come on, Ren. What's going on?' asked Dan.

'I bet he planned it this way.' Said Shun.

'You were trying to freak me out weren't you?' Asked Jake.

'Sorry, Jake. What do you say Dan? We can't keep the fans waiting.' Said Ren.

'Are you sure about this Ren? Drago's pretty tough.'

'Well my Linehalt's no pushover, either.'

Dan and Ren walked down to the arena as Marucho, Jake and Shun took front row seats.

'I just realized, I've never seen Ren battle before.' Said Marucho.

'He's going up against Dan. It may be over before he knows it.' Said Shun.

'Gate Card set! Drago stand!'

'Linehalt stand!'

'Whoa, I've never seen that Bakugan before.' Said Marucho.

'**Dragon Hummer!**' Drago started glowing red and with great speed, charged at Linehalt. Linehalt easily dodged into the air. 'Stay on him!' Drago took off after Linehalt.

'**Bolting Virba!**' Linehalt shot purple lightning at Drago, nullifying his Dragon Hummer ability.

'Lucky shot.' Said Drago. 'Let's go Dan.'

'Gate Card open! Pyrus Reactor!' The entire field became covered in flames. '**Galactic Dragon!**' Drago shot a fireball at Linehalt.

'**Dispel Closer!**' Linehalt absorbed Drago' fireball in one hand and fired his own attack from the other, hitting Drago right in the chest.

'Hang in there, Drago! **Firim Tornado!**' Drago, engulfed in flames, charged at Linehalt, reverting him to ball form.

'Oh yeah! Dan totally schooled him!' cried Jake.

'Yeah, but he got some pretty good shots on Drago, he's definitely no amateur.' Said Shun.

'Hey, they've already started round 2.' Said Marucho.

Linehalt and Drago flew into the air.

'**Bolting Vibra!**' Linehalt shot purple lightning at Drago.

'Really? You're gonna play that card again? **Burning Reflector!**' Drago formed a small shield in front of him, stopping the lightning from reaching him.

'Well paid. **Darkness Blizzard!**' Linehalt blew away Drago's shield. 'Gate Card open! Freeze Enemy!'

Drago immediately froze and plummeted to the ground, returning to ball form.

'Hey, don't you think that was a bit harsh?' asked Dan.

'Come on, why should I take it easy on you? You're number one right?'

'And don't you forget it!' Dan threw down a Gate Card and summoned Drago.

'Linehalt stand.'

'**Dragon Hummer!**' Drago charged at Linehalt.

'**Dark Saber!**' Linehalt formed a sword in his hand and sliced Drago in the chest.

'Fusion Ability! **Power Glazer!** And this should finish you. **Galactic Dragon!**'

'Fusion Ability! **Twist Bow!**' Linehalt shot a purple disk at Drago.

'You think that's gonna stop Drago?' Drago's attack easily cut through Linehalt's.

'**Razen Breaker!**' Linehalt tried to stop Drago's attack, but it was no use. Drago's attack struck Linehalt, knocking him back a few feet. 'Drago's as tough as his reputation says.' Ren began typing on his Bakupod. 'I was hoping to save this for later.'

'He's got Battle Gear!' cried Drago.

'Battle Gear Boost!' A giant gun appeared on Linehalt's shoulder.

'We can play that game too.' Said Dan. 'Battle Gear Boost.'

'This is so awesome!' cried Jake.

'They're power levels are almost even now.' Said Shun.

'Battle Gear Ability! **Megablaster Lock!**'

'Battle Gear Ability! **Jetkor Delta!**'

Linehalt and Drago fired their barrels at each other. Once the two beams hit, a huge explosion blinded the arena.

'Oh no!' cried Shun.

'I need an emergency shut down, terminate this battle immediately!' cried Marucho.

The explosion grew so great that it blew Dan, Ren and their Bakugan back. Marucho had managed to get his technicians to terminate the battle before the explosion reached the stands. Everyone was immediately cleared out of the arena as the group ran down to the arena. Ren had recovered easily, but Dan was still out.

'Dan! Dan, wake up!' cried Marucho.

They shook Dan, but he didn't come to. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open.

'Are you ok Dan?' asked Ren.

'What the?' Dan slowly sat up. 'Who won the battle?'

'You guys were generating too much power so Marucho had to pull the plug.' Said Shun.

'What are you talking about?'

'There was a huge explosion at the end! That's what knocked you out!' said Marucho.

'You don't remember any of it?' asked Shun.

'Remember? I-I saw some things…maybe it was all just a dream.'

'Calm down Dan, just tell me what you saw.' Said Ren.

'I saw Bakugan…but they were all at war with each other.'

'How could that happen?' asked Marucho.

'It makes no sense.' Said Shun.

'You must have been hallucinating, Dan.' Said Jake.

Ren, however, didn't seem too shocked by Dan's vision.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad? Tell me your opinion! Flames are allowed! I wonder what Ren is planning? **

**JESSE: STAY TUN—**

**ME: SHUT UP!**

**JAKE: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED 'A DAY IN LIFE OF RIN'.**


	2. A day in life of Rin

**ME: BTW, THIS ISN'T ALL IN RIN'S POV. THIS ALSO TELLS THE STORY OF HOW LYRA AND REN MET. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

Arghh! I still can't get over Dan messing with my alarm clock! Anyway, brand new day. Remind me to flatten the tyres on his bike when I leave Bakugan Interspace. I walked inside and saw a ton of kids crowded inside Bakugan Interspace with their Bakugan. How am I going to find Lyra now?

Lyra is my friend in my new school in Bayview. I missed Runo & Alice. Julie lived nearby and Marucho and Shun kept in touch because of Bakugan Interspace. I haven't seen Shun that much lately though.

Lyra was the one who I first met in school. Her bakugan Athena is so cool too! We've been pen pals since Dan and I moved to Bayview and I'm finally going to meet her in person! I did tell her to wait at the fountain. I know what she looks like but in this crowd? Like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

* * *

**LYRA'S POV**

Rin said to meet at a fountain. But I can't find the fountain?!

'Are you lost?' I turned to see a boy, I think a bit older than me with spiky, white hair and gorgeous yellow eyes. Wait? Did I say gorgeous?

'Y-yeah,' I stuttered. Oh no, now he thinks I'm a total loser!

'Where are you heading?'

'I um.. Meeting a friend.'

'Who?'

'Someone name Rin,' Why did I mention Rin?

'Oh I know her. Where are you meeting her?'

'A-at a fountain.'

'Follow me.' He grabbed my hand and ran off with me. I felt a tingly feeling. Is it, love?

We arrived at the fountain, but I felt a little sad that we had to part. 'Umm.. You can let go of my hand, now.' The cute boy blushed and let go. I must agree, I didn't want to let go.

'I didn't catch your name.' My cheeks flushed a little.

'L-Lyra.'

'Nice name. My name is—'

'Lyra!' We both turned to see Rin. She had the worse timing ever.

'Hey Ren, what are you doing here?'

'I was just showing Lyra around.' Ren said.

'No need, I said I'd take her around.'

'Do you know each other?' I asked.

'Yeah, my friend Marucho's partner in crime.' Rin said.

'Well, I wouldn't say in crime.' He paused. 'Anyway, I have to go to find Marucho, I have something to tell him, bye Lyra!'

Then, he raced off, winking at me. My face turned Crimson.

'Lyra has a crush on Ren!' Rin chanted over and over.

'Who told you?' I clamped my hand over my mouth. Oh no, you did it again Lyra!

'You did actually just now! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I was waiting for Jake to finish his football practice so we could head back to Bakugan Interspace. Julie was there too practicing with the cheerleading squad while I sat on the bleachers…thinking about yesterday.

I know what I saw wasn't a dream…

_'Destroy the enemy Bakugan, all forces advance!'_

'Dan?' I was quickly pulled from my thoughts and saw Jake standing in front of me and Julie sitting next to me. 'You've been sitting there like a zombie all day. Are you ok?'

'You seem out of it Dan, are you still daydreaming about those warring Bakugan you saw?' asked Jake.

'Why would you be daydreaming about that?' asked Julie.

'I wasn't! What I saw…it was the real thing! I swear it!'

* * *

**Normal POV**

'Running Bakugan Interspace has really whipped me out. How about you?' asked Marucho. He and Ren sat at the dining table, ready to eat.

'Yup…' replied Ren.

Marucho saw Ren wasn't touching his food. 'So…um…I was thinking after breakfast we could have a look at the system to fix all the damage. I'm pretty sure that we're good but…' Ren still hadn't touched his food.

'Sure…'

'You seem distracted Ren, talk to me.' Ren looked up surprised. 'You and I run Bakugan Interspace, we're partners. If something's wrong, please tell me. I'm here for you.'

'Actually I've been thinking about the visions that Dan had.'

'I'm worried too, he keeps talking about them like they're real. I think the explosions did a number on him.'

'Actually, I do know something about his visions but I must confess something to you.'

'Go on…' said Marucho.

Ren hesitated before he spoke. 'I'm not actually from this planet. I'm really a…'

* * *

'It's not that I don't want to believe you but I was there. You were only out for a few seconds, what else could it have been but a dream?' asked Jake.

'That's great Jake, you think I'm crazy too.' Said Dan.

'No, that's not what I'm saying!'

All of a sudden their Bakupods went off. Dan looked at his. 'It's the Brawlers emergency beacon.'

'It's coming from Marucho.'

'Come on, let's go!' cried Dan as he and Jake made a b-line to Bakugan Interspace.

* * *

Dan, Jake, Marucho and Ren stood in the Commons of BI, waiting for two missing people.

'Man, where are Shun and Rin?' asked Dan, in annoyance.

'We're here.' Said Rin, from behind them.

'Sorry we're late.' Said Shun.

'What were you doing?' asked Jake.

'Stuff.' Shun said.

'Showing Lyra around.' Rin said.

'Where is Lyra anyway?' Ren said eagerly.

'Oh, she went home, why?' Rin asked hoping to get the answer she anticipated.

'Oh, nothing.' Ren denied.

'Well, whatever. What did you want to talk to us about, Marucho?' asked Dan.

'It'll be better if we talk in my office.' Marucho led them to his main room of operations and told them what Ren had confessed to him earlier.

'What did you say?' cried Dan.

'An alien?' asked Jake.

'Why do you guys sound so surprised? Mira's an alien, Ace's an alien, do I have to go on?' said Rin.

'Yeah, we should be used to this by now.' Said Shun.

'I'm sorry to spring this on you guys so suddenly. I'll understand if you're mad but we have more pressing issues.' Said Ren.

'We're listening, so let's have it.' Said Shun.

'I come from a planet in a distant dimension called Gundalia. Much like you humans on Earth, we existed peacefully with our Bakugan. But one day, a hostile tribe called Neathians invaded our planet using their Bakugan. I'm certain that Dan's vision of warring Bakugan are coming from my home world. The explosion from Drago and Linehalt's battle must have caused so kind of distortion, which allowed Dan's mind to travel there in it's unconscious state.'

Drago popped open onto Dan's shoulder. 'So the legends are true. I remember hearing the stories when I was young, but I thought they were just fables. A long time ago, when the core of Vestroia split and became the six attribute worlds, the enormous energy it created was said to have blown some Bakugan to another dimension.'

'Even if all this stuff is true, it doesn't explain what you're doing on Earth.' Said Jake.

'Neathian Bakugan were trained as soldiers from birth whereas the Gundalian Bakugan were raised in an atmosphere of peace. Because of that, we lack the skills to fight back in battle. Our peaceful existence has been attacked by these Neathians and our very freedom is at stake. I too have heard the legends but in reverse of Bakugan existing elsewhere. I also learned of the mighty warriors called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.'

'I suppose now you want our help, but why should we believe you?' asked Shun.

'Shun!' berated Rin.

'I suppose you'd like the see the cities of my planet left in ruins by the Neathians attacks! Or maybe I could show you the Neathian moles who have already infiltrated Bakugan Interspace.'

'Moles? Like sleeper agents?' asked Dan. 'What do they want?'

'The same thing I want: to recruit the Battle Brawlers to their side so they can crush their enemies.'

'Bakugan Interspace is not for war!' shouted Marucho.

'I understand, but we never asked to be attacked and we'd like the fighting to be over as soon as possible. Which is why I'm coming to all of you. So please, will you help me?'

Dan gripped his armrest. 'I'm fed up with people using the Bakugan for evil reasons!'

'Yeah, we can't let these Neathian creeps get away with this.' Said Jake.

'They infiltrated Bakugan Interspace which was meant for peaceful purposes, they're going to pay!' cried Marucho.

'And we have to protect the kids inside.' Said Shun.

'Ok, it's unanimous, we're in.' declared Dan.

'Ok then, thank you for agreeing to help. Gundalia is in your debt.' Ren put his hand on the table/touch computer. 'I've managed to indentify two of the sleeper agents: Sid Arcale and Lena Isis.'

The Brawlers quickly located Sid and Lena as two kids ran away from the moles. 'Excuse me guys.' Said Marucho, causing them to turn around. 'Any chance that you guys are Sid and Lena?'

'Depends on who's asking.' Said Lena, her glasses shining in the light.

'We are: the Battle Brawlers!' announced Dan.

'Great, now that we're well acquainted with each other, why not tell us what you want?' asked Lena.

'We heard you two we looking to battle, so we came to grant you your wish. Bakugan Interspace is for gaming, not war and I won't let you Neathians exploit it for your purposes.' Declared Marucho.

'Easy now, we're just here to have fun.' Said Sid.

'Since you guys like privacy so much, I got us a private arena.' Said Marucho, leading Sid and Lena to an open arena.

'We can go crazy in here, no holds bared.' Said Dan, punching his hand.

'That's just how we like it.' Said Lena.

'So which two rodents are going to take us on?' asked Sid.

'That'll be me!' cried Dan.

'And me! So get ready to lose!' said Marucho.

* * *

'Ah yeah!' cried Dan as Drago returned to his.

'You did it Dan!' cried Marucho.

'Thank you for that exciting battle, gentlemen.' Said Lena.

'Yeah, it was real educational.' Sid held open his hand with Rubanoid. 'All right, come on Rubanoid.'

'Let's go Phosphos.' Lena spoke to her Bakugan on her shoulder. Lena and Sid teleported away.

'Dan, that was awesome!' cried Jake.

'Ren, those two moles aren't the only moles from Neathia are they?' asked Shun.

'I doubt it.' Said Ren.

'Oh come on, I'll take a thousand of them on!' declared Dan.

_'Well Dan Kuso, your strength, ingenuity and fineness in battle are all very impressive. You are indeed are a powerful brawler. However, you're still not number one.'_ Thought Ren.

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't be bothered to write the battle, so sorry!**

**So, what do you think?The review button is waiting!**

**LYRA: SEE YA, GUYS!**


	3. A New addition

**ME: HEY GUYS! I AM ADDING IN ANOTHER OC. I THANK ANTEX- THE LEGANDARY ZOROARK, IF I SPELLED HIS NAME RIGHT FOR SUGGESTING HIM.**

**ME: HERE'S THE PROFILE FOR HIM;**

**Name: Nicholas 'Nicky' Ray  
Age: 23  
Species: Vestal  
Appearance: He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to reveal their bright emerald-color. Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual blue hair. He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile, which he only wipes off on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, confusion, or even sadness. He wears a black tank top with a blue cape like jacket. He wears green fingerless gloves, red denim jeans with a cowboy hat on his head, and purple heeled boots (not the kind girls wear) that have silver lining on them.  
History: As a former student of Professor Clay, he was an accomplished assistant of the professor's and he helped design the Mechanical Bakugan. When he learned the truth about the Bakugan and Clay's research, he quit and went back to Vestal to continue his own studies and perhaps think of a way to unite the Mechanical Bakugan with living ones. Eventually, he went to Earth to learn more about Bakugan and became a member of Bakugan Interspace.  
Personality: He has a mysterious, stoic, and calm demeanor. He makes a point of keeping himself difficult to read, coming off as fooling around when really his mind is at work planning strategies to defeat his opponents. He also has a very sarcastic and laid-back, 'go with the flow' outlook on many things.  
Other: Instead of a real Bakugan, he has a Mechanical Bakugan.  
Partner Bakugan Name: Cybertros  
Appearance: A Mechanical Bakugan, it has an appearance that sports stifle-jointed legs, it's wings double as it's arms, making them, along with it's taloned claws, very thin. It's face is a visor that functions like a computer screen, displaying various data it can copy from opponents. It is able to speak, but when it does, it speaks in a dull monotone voice.  
G-power: 700  
Attribute: Darkus  
Battlegear: Spearhead  
Battle Gear Description: The trap forms into two pairs of tentacles that exude from his back. A spear is connected to a wire that connects to a generator on the back of the Battle Gear. It makes his Spear super electrical. The tentacles can also be used for defense or offense.  
**

**ME: HE MADE ALL OF THE DESCRIPTION SO DON'T BE SURPRISED I DIDN'T DESCRIBE MY OTHER OC'S THIS WELL.**

* * *

**NICKY'S POV**

Bakugan Interspace. The technology wasn't as good as the one in Vestal but it was a close try.

Seeing a crowd of kids and their bakugan made me smile. After learning the truth from I was fascinated to see living bakugan again.

'It is full of humans.' Cybertros said in the dullest voice ever.

'I wonder who made this?' I wondered leaning back onto the wall of an alley.

'Are you Nicholas Ray?' My head whipped out of wonders when I saw a young woman about my age with blue hair, glasses and a Aquos Bakugan on her shoulder.

'What if I am?'

'We have heard about your intelligence with technology and we would like to recruit you.'

'For what?' Who did the woman think she was? Just randomly walks up to me and asks me to join something! Although, she is kinda pretty.

'To join Gundalia in our war against Neathia.'

'War?'

'A huge war that has occurred for years. So, will you help us?' Her bakugan said.

'Umm.. I guess.'

'Sure, come with me.' She motioned me to follow.

'Wait, what's your name?' She turned, her glasses reflecting in the sunlight.

'It's Lena.'

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Rin ran down the corridor in a hurry, she was up next! Lyra had challenged her to a battle and she had to get there on time!

CRASH!

Shun and Rin hit the floor. Rin opened her eyes and found Shun on top of her! 'Err... Shun? Can you get off of me?' Shun snapped out of his trance and got off, helping Rin up.

'I just wanted to wish you good luck against Lyra.' Rin smiled.

'Thanks.' They both leaned in to kiss but went the same way. 'Um.. You go that way,'

'Okay.' The kiss lasted for quite a long time. Rin wrapped her arms around Shun's neck, and Shun her waist.

'Ahh... Love.' Hawktor sighed by the sideline.

'What? Have you been in love before?' Nightwing asked.

'To many times.' Hawktor laughed at Nightwing's expression of horror. 'Chillax dude, I was just kidding.'

Nightwing sighed. It was already 3 minutes and they still haven't pulled away until an interruption.

'Hey lovebirds! No snogging in the hallway!' Rin and Shun pulled apart to see a smirking Ren and a horrified Marucho.

'What are you doing!'

They both exchanged glances. 'Umm... Nothing!'

'So nothing is snogging in a hallway?'

'No!'

'Just don't tell Dan or Jake.'

'Why not?' Asked Marucho.

'Because what will you do if you found your sister kissing you best friend?'

'And Jake?'

'He'll probably tell Dan straight away.'

'Well your secret relationship isn't going well with the secret part.' They both blushed.

Rin glanced at her watch. 'Oh man, guys, I have to go to battle Lyra!' With that she dashed out of the door into the arena.

* * *

**LYRA'S POV**

When Rin arrived, the match started.

'Gatcard Set!' Rin threw down her Darkus Gatecard.

'Bakugan Brawl! Nightwing stand!' I stared in awe as a massive purple dragon flew to the sky.

'Bakugan Brawl!' I threw down Athena on the gatecard. 'Athena stand!'

Let me tell you about Athena. Athena has the shape of a human with flowing yellow hair and white skin. Her white gown unleashes power when I activate my Gatecard. She has white eyes and wings of an angle she says.

'Take this, **Death canon!**' I saw a purple ray heading toward Athena.

'**Song of Angles!**' Athena sang as the sound waves reflected Rin's attack.

'**Violaceous Reflet**!' Nightwing protected itself. '**Draco Meteor Storm**!' Nightwing glowed and soon enough smaller lights darted at Athena. Getting badly hit, Athena returned into ball form.

'Athena!' I cried as I picked her up in both arms. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine, put me back in!'

'Sure, bakugan Brawl!'

'**Light's dance** plus **Halo boomerang**!' Athena raised into the air as light engulfed her. She opened her wings and gold rings shot at Nightwing. He managed to dodge some but got badly hit and returned to ball form.

'Wow. I never knew you trained as hard as that for the battle.' I smiled sweetly.

'Of course. Who wouldn't train if they were up against Dan Kuso's sister?'

'Nightwing go!' Nightwing rose up into the skies.

'Both at a loss each who will be walking out victorious.' The announcer spoke over his microphone.

'Okay, better bring out Battle Gear just in case.' Rin's Bakupod form a hologram of Nightwing's battle gear. She grabbed it.

'Battle gear boost! Battle gear ability activate! Cyber Wings!' A mega-booster with long black cables attached itself to Nightwing **(AN: A bit like the booster on black Kyrem in Pokémon,) **his wings grew longer with 2 missile launchers under them and a broad amethyst glowing in his chest.

'Well then if that's the case,' Lyra summons her battle gear Rin gave her.

'Battle gear boost! Battle gear ability activate! Ray Pulser!' A jewel also appeared on Athena's head, the tip of her wings had small circles on them **(AN: Just like those lights on Drago but smaller and yellow,)** and her wings grew larger.

Both attack hit each other causing a huge explosion but not big enough for an evacuation. Before Lyra had time to react Rin took the victory.

'One more time!' Nightwing's attack returned Athena into ball form.

'And the winner of the match is Rin Black!' The crowd roared as Rin and Lyra shook hands.

'You were a good match.' Lyra smiled.

'Yeah, me too.'

* * *

**ME: 'SUP YO! HOW ARE YOU TODAY! I'M SO HAPPY JESSE'S GONE ON HOLIDAY! WOOP!**

**DREN: THEN YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME.**

**ME: WHAT!**

**DREN: I'M LYNC'S COUSIN AND JESSE'S REPLACEMENT UNTIL HE COME'S BACK!**

**ME:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**DREN: SEE YA GUYS!**


	4. Everything is not what it seems

**ME: HI GUYS!**

**DREN: THAT'S THE BEST THING YOU COULD COME UP FOR A GREETING?**

**ME: WAIT, HOW DO YOU SPELL YOUR NAME?**

**DREN: UMM... D, R, E, N, WHY?**

**ME: *CHUCKLE* YOUR NAME IS NERD BACKWARDS.**

**DREN: AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON WHO DIDN'T LAUGH OR MAKE FUN OF MY NAME!**

**ME: OH WELL. GO TALK TO A DUCK. WHEN IT LEARNS YOUR NAME IT'S GOING TO GO QUACKERS!**

**DREN: HAHA. I'M CRACKING UP.**

**NICKY: —**

**DREN: THE INSANE WOMAN, OWWWWW!**

**ME: I'M AS SANE AS YOU NERD!**

**NICKY: DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN—**

**DREN: STOP INSULTING ME, IDIOT!**

**NICKY: BUT SHE DOES OWN THE OC'S AND THE OC'S BAKU—**

**ME: WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE THAT INSULT UP YOUR BUTT!**

**NICKY: I GIVE UP!**

* * *

**Fabia's POV**

I opened my eyes once I felt the teleportation finish. I saw many buildings and tons of kids. Looks like I got to the right place.

'So this is where the humans come to battle: Bakugan Interspace. I wonder if anyone here has received the message I sent.'

I walked down to the main lobby trying to find my way. This place was very unfamiliar to me. There were so many people here, how would even find the people who got my message?

'Hey cute stuff.' I turned around and saw a boy with brown hair and grey eyes walk up to me. 'You lost? You need someone to show you around?'

'Actually…' I started, but he didn't let me finish.

'I'd be happy to be your tour guide. My name's Koji. What do you say?' He winked at me.

I was unfamiliar with his mannerisms. Was he trying to tell me something? Was he speaking in a code? Wait a minute…maybe…

'So are you the one who received the message I sent?' I asked him.

'Huh? Message? Uh, yeah I got your message.'

'Very well then, prove it.' I smirked. We headed to an arena filled with children. 'Gate Card set! Jetro stand!'

'Where'd a cute girl like you get such a scary looking Bakugan?' he asked. 'Luxtor stand! **Eye-Ray Hammer!**' Luxtor fired a beam at Jetro.

'Gate Card open! Haos Saver!' A gold shield appeared over Jetro, defelcting the beam.

'**Crush Cluster!**' Luxtor burrowed into the ground before jumping out and firing a beam at Jetro.

'**Spark Storm!**' Jetro emitted a yellow light that dispersed Luxtor's beam, returning him to back to Koji.

'What's wrong? I hope you weren't holding back on my account.' I taunted.

'Looks like she fooled me with her innocent act. You asked for it! I'm going all out this round! Gate Card set! Luxtor stand!'

'Jetro stand! **Match Wave!**' Jetro's antennas emitted a yellow wave, confusing Luxtor.

'**Metal Break Through!**' Luxtor became coated in a metal armor. 'Check this out! This ability coats my Luxtor in a protective shell which makes him immune to your abilities.'

'Interesting…well then…' I said. Koji was tougher than I gave him credit for.

'You wanted to go all out. Gate Card open! Active Ghost!' The field exploded, Jetro was surely finished, but I hand another idea. 'What the?' Koji saw Jetro still standing.

'**Conjure Light.** I just nullified your Gate Card. **Flash Storm!**' Jetro shot a gold beam at Luxtor who returned to ball form. I won.

The announcer declared me the winner as I reclaimed Jetro. 'Clearly you're not the skilled brawler I came here looking for.' I left the arena and continued walking through Bakugan Interspace.

_'I should've known he was lying about receiving my message.'_ I thought furiously. _'The person I'm looking for is a mighty battler.'_

I was ready to walk around a corner when a boy with brown hair suddenly ran into me. My instincts quickly kicked in and I flipped him. He landed a few feet away on his butt.

'OWW! What was that about?' he cried looking at me while grabbing his behind.

'Oh, I'm so sorry. My reflexes just kicked in.'

'That smarts.' He said, getting up.

'Haha she flipped you, flipped you for real.' A Pyrus Bakugan popped open on his shoulder. My eyes widened when I saw and heard it talk.

'Quiet, I don't need you rubbing it in.'

'Excuse me, do you hang out in here a lot?'

'Uh, yeah. Why?'

'I was wondering if you could tell me who the strongest battler in her is.' I asked.

'Well I don't mean to toot my own horn but that's me on the top of the board right there.' He pointed to a ranking board showing the tope 4 ranking brawlers: a blonde kid, a green haired girl, a black haired kid and the boy in front of me.

'Dan Kuso. So then you're the number one battler.' I found him at last!

'Sure am, gotta run! See you!' he disappeared into a portal.

'No wait! Please!'

* * *

**Normal POV**

'Shun, what's wrong?' asked Rin.

'There's something about Ren that doesn't seem right.' He said.

'What about him?'

'I don't trust him.'

'That makes two of us. There's something about his story that doesn't add up. Oh man, what was it…'

'Do you know something about Gundalia and Neathia?'

'I might. Arri gave me a big book about different bakugan and planets in the universe. It's pretty recent and I'm sure Gundalia and Neathia should be in it.'

Suddenly, Shun and Rin's Bakupods began ringing.

'It's Marucho. He wants us to meet him.' Said Shun.

'You go on ahead, there's something I need to look at first.'

'You sure? I could come with you.'

'That's ok, Shun. I'll meet up with you in Bakugan Interspace.'

'Ok, if you're sure.' Shun kissed her before he ran off towards the nearest BI Access Point.

'What are you doing Rin?' asked Nightwing.

'Ren's story doesn't make sense, so I'm going to find out the truth.' Rin strapped on her new roller-skates that her mom bought her and headed straight home.

* * *

'Sid Arcale and Lena Isis, man were they tough.' Said Marucho.

'Well have you gotten any information on the other Neathian moles, Ren?' asked Shun.

'Actually yes. I've put together a dossier.' Ren went to the computer terminal and pulled up three images. 'Zenet Surrow, Jesse Glenn, and Mason Brown, these are the latest Neathian moles that I've found.'

The door opened and Jake walked in. 'Sorry guys, I was waiting for Dan outside the access point but he didn't show.'

'I wonder where he is.' Said Ren.

'I called his house and his mom said he overslept. I bet he's racing here right now.' Laughed Jake. 'Speaking of which, where's Rin?'

'She wanted to do something before coming here.' Said Shun.

'Did she say what she was going to do?' asked Ren, with a strange look in his eyes.

'How should I know?'

'I'm sure she'll show up soon then.' Sighed Ren.

_'That was close, nearly dodged a bullet there. I can't let Ren know what Rin's up to. If she's successful, we may get the real story for once.'_

'Ren, can I ask you something?' asked Shun, standing up.

'Sure, what is it?'

'So how have you been tracking down these Neathian agents?'

'Actually, it was really quite easy. You see, the Neathians don't enter BI through Access Points like we do. They have their own way of entering. So, we have records of their battles, but no records of them entering and leaving.

'That's awful convenient.' Said Jake.

'Basically I just had to filter through the list of people and I got these results.'

'But that list would be incredibly long. Thousands of kids from all over the world play BI.' Said Marucho. 'It should've taken you a week to filter through the whole thing!'

'I guess I got lucky. I found all three in just one day.'

'_I don't think luck had anything to do with it.'_ Thought Shun. He looked down at the watch on his wrist._'Where is she? I hope she found what she's looking for.'_

'Hey guys, sorry I'm late.' Said Dan, finally entering the room.

'Where have you been?' asked Marucho.

'Get this, on my way here, I ran into this cute girl and she totally flipped me!'

'What did you do to her?' asked Shun.

'He ran into her, literally.' Said Drago.

'She had to be some kind of kungfu master to have that kind of skill.' Said Dan.

'Did this girl, by any chance, ask you any questions?' asked Ren.

'Yeah, she wanted to know who the top brawler was and I told her it was me.' Replied Dan.

Shun noticed Ren's uneasiness. 'Hey Ren, what's wrong?'

'I think this girl may be another Neathian agent.'

'What?' they all exclaimed.

'But what makes you say that?' asked Marucho.

'Neathian are known for the excellent hand-to-hand combat and I bet she was asking who was the strongest battler in order to recruit them.'

'Alert! Alert! Access breach! Intruder alert!' All of a sudden the blue haired girl appeared in the meeting room.

'Hey, not you again!' cried Dan.

'She must have followed you.' Said Shun.

'I'm sorry, I know I'm trespassing, but it's an emergency. So I hacked into your system to gain access, but it was a risk I had to take.' Dan walked up to her. 'So Dan, did you receive my message?'

'What message?' asked Shun, eyeing her suspiciously.

'What do you want?' shouted Dan.

'Well…I…uh…'

'You're from Neathia, aren't you!'

She gasped. 'So you **did** receive my message!'

'Give it up, we're not falling for it.' Said Marucho.

Ren walked up to her. 'Hey, I'm Ren, from Gundalia. I don't believe we've met before.'

She eyed Ren before backing away. _'Oh no, I'm too late. The Gundalians got here first. Who knows what lies they've been fed…'_ 'If you are helping Gundalia then you are my enemies!'

'Well then if we're enemies, I can't let you leave! Time for us to battle!'

* * *

Rin arrived in the meeting room that the brawlers usually met in but found it was empty. 'That's weird. This is usually where everyone meets.'

'Perhaps they finished early.' Said Nightwing.

Rin walked to the computer terminal and began typing. 'Maybe I can track them from their BI ID numbers. Here they are. They're at a private arena. Looks like Dan's in a battle with a Haos brawler.'

'Let's get there, it looks serious.'

Despite the fact it was a private arena, Rin was one of the few granted access.

She walked up to the top of the stairs of the seating area and saw Dan on one side of the arena opposite to a blue haired girl in white and yellow while Marucho, Jake, Ren and Shun stood on the other side.

She walked over to Shun while no one was watching and pulled him into the entrance of the private arena

'So what did you need to do?' he asked.

'Here, look at this.'

Rin handed Shun a book.

'What's this?'

'Read the first page I marked.' Shun opened the book to the first post it note. On the page was a large white planet with pictures of elegant buildings.

''Of the many beautiful planets inhabited by races similar to Vestals, Neathia is one such planet. A single monarch, usually a Queen, rules Neathia along side a council. The current sovereign is Queen Serena. The Neathians are known for their peaceful nature and co-existence with Bakugan from New Vestroia.'' Read Shun.

'Now go to the next page.'

Shun flipped to the second bookmark and began reading.

''Gundalia is a planet inhabited by creatures with lizard-like characteristics. Ruled by a single sovereign, the current being Emperor Barodius, Gundalians are known for their rough nature and brutal warfare as well as cruel treatment of 'lower life forms'. When it comes to wars, the Gundalians are usually the ones who start it.''

'Ren said that the Neathians attacked them. But it says right here that the Neathians are peace lovers, they'd never attack anyone!'

'You're right. What's this last page here?' asked Shun pointing to the last bookmark.

'Now that is the cherry on top.'

Shun flipped to the page and began reading the first paragraph.

''One of the many ongoing wars in our galaxy is the Neathian-Gundalian war. It started when the Gundalians launched an attack on the Neathians using Bakugan as their weapons. To this day, no resolution has been reached and the Neathian continue to defend themselves.'

'Well this proves it: Ren has been lying to us.' Said Shun.

'I bet he lied to get us to join Gundalia's side against Neathia.' Said Rin. 'So who is Dan battling?'

'She's a girl from Neathia, and I bet she came here for the same reason Ren did: to get us to join her side.'

'Well I know which side I'm joining.' Said Rin.

'Me too.'

'Ow! Not again!' Rin and Shun looked over and saw Dan get flipped by the girl.

'You do not know anything Dan Kuso. Perhaps you should get all the facts before you make assumptions.' Said the girl before disappearing.

'Dan you ok?' asked Marucho.

'I think she fractured my butt.' Said Dan.

'Dan I don't think you can fracture a butt.'

'We should find that girl and get her side of the story.' Said Shun.

* * *

'What do we do now Princess? Perhaps we should return home for the time being.' Said Aranaut.

'We can't do that Aranaut. We came here to get help, and I can't go back to sister empty handed. She has enough to deal with already.' Replied Fabia.

'So what is the plan?'

'We have to get Dan and his friends to switch to our side, otherwise Gundalia could destroy Neathia.'

'There you are.' Fabia turned and saw a boy with black hair in green and black and a girl with light green hair dressed in white, yellow and black.

'You. You're Dan Kuso's friend right?' she asked.

'Yeah, I'm Shun Kazami and this is my girlfriend Rin Black.'

'It is nice to meet you, but I do not think your Gundalian friend will appreciate you talking to me. I'm sorry.' Fabia began walking away.

'Wait, we know that the Neathians aren't using Bakugan as tools.' Said Rin, holding up her book.

'We'd like to hear your side of the story.' Said Shun.


	5. Ren's Busted!

**Normal POV**

'So Fabia, tell us your side of the story.' Said Rin. Fabia, Rin and Shun sat outside of Shun's dojo. It would have been easier to hear Fabia's story without being interrupted by Ren and his moles.

'Well, I'm glad somebody out there likes to get both sides of the story before judging and I thank you for that. I'll start from the beginning: On my home planet, Neathia, we live peacefully with our Bakugan and we have for several years. But then one day, the Gundalians, our neighboring planet just attacked us, using their Bakugan as weapons. We didn't battle much on Neathia so our Bakugan were very inexperienced and we were quickly overpowered by the Gundalian forces. My sister, Queen Serena, already had enough to worry about, so I went on a mission to recruit strong battlers to help us defend our home. I sent a message to as many planets as I could asking for their help.'

'That must have been the Phantom Data that Marucho and Keith received.' Said Shun.

'Yes, the Phantom Data consisted of cloned Bakugan.'

'Like the Aranaut that Baron fought!' said Rin.

'Yeah, and our Hawktor, Akwimos and Coredem.' Said Shun.

'That's correct. These clones were specially designed to instantly send a message to their original counterparts if they were defeated in battle. That was how I found my way here.'

'Well that explains the light shows when they lost.' said Rin.

'Ren mentioned that Neathians are well trained in hand-to-hand combat.. Care to show me?' asked Shun, standing up.

'Certainly.' Fabia stood up and followed Shun who walked off the deck and into the main yard.

The bamboo fountain kept making the _tonk_ noise. By the fourth or fifth time, Shun and Fabia quickly ran to each other. Shun made the first move to attack, but Fabia easily flipped him. Shun managed to maneuver himself so that he landed on the roof.

'Your skills are very impressive, Princess.' Shun jumped down from the building and reappeared on the ground.

'So does that mean you believe me?' she asked.

'I wouldn't have addressed you as 'Princess' if I didn't.' replied Shun.

'Ren's managed to trick the others into thinking you're the bad guy, so we have to go there and set them straight.' Said Rin.

'Yes, I fear that our friends have made a huge mistake, let's go.' Said Shun.

* * *

**Normal POV**

'Ah, Dan Kuso, I'm so honored that you have come to battle me. My name is Jesse Glenn.' Greeted a boy in green with dusty blonde hair died red at the tips.

'I don't care what your name is. All I care about is kicking your Neathian butt!' declared Dan.

'Hold it!' Dan, Marucho, Jake and Ren turned around and saw Fabia enter the arena with Shun and Rin.

'Fabia? What are you doing here?' asked Dan.

'You are not Neathian!' she said, addressing Jesse while pointing his finger at him. 'I will expose you for the fraud that you are!'

'You can't just come in here and-' started Dan.

'Stand back Dan, this is Fabia battle to fight.' Said Shun.

'She's the real Neathian, not Jesse.' Said Rin.

'What are you talking about? And where have you guys been?'

Shun looked over at Ren who simply looked back at Shun.

Fabia stepped up as she and Jesse prepared to battle. Dan reluctantly stepped down from the arena and took a seat in the stands with his friends while Fabia took his place.

'I don't understand. If he's not from Neathia, then where is he from? And why should we believe her?' asked Marucho.

'I'm totally confused.' Said Jake, scratching his head.

'Shun, what is going on?' asked Dan.

'Maybe you should ask your so-called friend.' Said Shun looking at Ren.

Ren hesitated before answering in a casual tone. 'How should I know? I have no idea either.'

'Gate Card set! Aranaut stand!'

'I will battle to the end for you, Princess!' Aranaut proudly declared.

'For whom shall the bell toll when this battle ends? I predict it will be you, madam. Plitheon stand!' responded Jesse.

'I was ready to stomp some brawlers but I suppose you two will do just fine!' declared Plitheon.

'Let's go!' Aranaut charged at Plitheon and began punching with lightning fast speed. However, Plitheon was just as fast ad blocked each hit.

'Wow those guys are fast!' exclaimed Jake.

'No kidding, I can barely keep up.' Added Dan.

'**Life Eater!**'

'My favorite!' Plitheon flew over Aranaut unleashing a rain of green pellets over the field. 'And how about a little bit of this?' He zoomed down from the sky and kicked Aranaut into the ground.

'Come on Aranaut! Get up! **Vector Fist!**'

'Excellent choice, thank you Princess.' Said Aranaut as two small handheld dagger-claws appeared in his hands. He slashed directly at Plitheon's chest, knocking him back.

'Oh yeah! Nice shot!' exclaimed Dan.

'Now, now, we're not ready to drop the curtain just yet, not while there is still so much drama.' Jesse moved his sleeve and summoned his Battle Gear. 'Battle Gear boost!' Plitheon's wings were suddenly replaced with four fans. 'Battle Gear Ability! **Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!**'

Plitheon's gear let out a barrage of green beams. 'That's not the only thing.' The bottom two fans let out a powerful tornado that lifted Aranaut into the air.

'Aranaut!' cried Fabia. 'Gate Card open! Haos Saver!' However, the Gate Card instantly shattered. 'What the?' she exclaimed as Aranaut landed safely on his feet.

'It's no use. With the Vilantor Gear Cyclotron activated, your Gate Card is destroyed.' Explained Jesse. 'Combat is a delicate dance, wouldn't you say?' All four of Plitheon's fans lit up and blew a more powerful tornado at Aranaut, returning him to ball form.

'Aranaut, no!'

'Combat can also be brutal…' remarked Jesse.

'She just got royally stomped.' Commented Dan.

'He really turned it around on her.' Said Jake.

'Why do you even care? They're both our enemies, let them destroy each other.' Said Ren rather harshly.

'Well…I guess you're right.' Said Dan.

'And here we are at the final act.' Jesse flipped through his book and took out a card. 'Gate Card set! Plitheon stand!'

'You fancy clothes and vocabulary can't disguise the fact that you're a monster. Aranaut stand.'

'I will revenge my previous defeat.' Declared Aranaut.

'I'm ready whenever you are, weakling.' Taunted Plitheon, motioning Aranaut to attack with his finger.

'**Mirage Up!**' Aranaut suddenly became coated in gold.

'I must admit, there is a beauty in the way she carries herself in battle that I admire.' Commented Jesse.

'Can we get on with this, please?' shouted an annoyed Plitheon.

'I suppose you are right, Plitheon. Even beauty will wilt in the presence of pure power.' Jesse pulled out another card. '**Metal Verde!**'

Plitheon's horns grew as blades came out of his wrists. 'Take a good look, I'm the one who's going to tear you apart!'

'I don't think Aranaut is strong enough to do this.' Said Jake.

'Then she needs to use…' started Dan.

'…Battle Gear.' Finished Drago.

As if on cue, Fabia pressed some buttons on her Bakupod, summoning her Battle Gear. 'Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability! **Battle Crusher Duke!**'

'Target locked.' Aranaut fired at Plitheon square in the chest.

'That looks like it hurt.' Commented Jake.

'Is he down?' asked Shun.

'Let's hope he is.' Said Rin.

The smoke cleared. 'Nope, not even close.' Said Dan.

'That barely phased him!' exclaimed Aranaut.

'I don't understand it!' cried Fabia.

'Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability! **Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!**' Plitheon fired green beams from the two top fans at Aranaut but he blocked them with his Battle Gear. Plitheon tried again with the two lower fans but Aranaut blocked again.

'Don't worry Aranaut! Battle Crusher Duke decreases the power of an opponents ability.' Explained Fabia, proudly holding up an ability card.

'Yeah, talk about turning the tables!' cried Dan.

'Come on Aranaut, you can still win this!' cheered Drago.

'But I thought we agreed we weren't going to cheer for either one of those guys.' Said Marucho.

Rin saw Ren smirk so she elbowed Shun. 'Why is he smiling?' Shun looked over and saw Ren's smirk, wondering the same thing.

'Ready for the final attack? Aranaut!' Aranaut aimed his cannon at Plitheon. 'Game over Jesse.'

'Are you sure?' asked Jesse.

'What?'

'Listen carefully Fabia. It's the sound of your own defeat sneaking up on you.' She said, putting his hand by his ear.

Aranaut fired, but just as he did, his foot sank into the arena, throwing off his aim. 'What's happening?' he cried.

'What the? What's wrong with Aranaut?' asked Dan.

'It looks like there's a bug in the software that's caused the arena to become unstable.' Said Ren.

'But how?' asked Marucho.

'I don't know, I'll have to run a diagnostics after the battle.' Said Ren, earning him a suspicious look from Shun.

'Gate Card open! Gear Barricade!' Aranaut's Battle Gear suddenly fell to pieces on the arena floor.

'What's happening?' cried Aranaut.

'I'm sorry Aranaut, I don't know!' cried a worried Fabia.

'My command card shuts down your Battle Gear and connects with the Vilantor Gear and activates the level 2 ability.' Explained Jesse. He flipped through his book as Plitheon jumped into the air. 'Battle Gear Ability! **Vilantor Gear Nirvana.**'

Vilantor Gear spun around and fired a powerful tornado at Aranaut. 'Aranaut!' cried Fabia.

'I'm sorry, princess!' he cried before returning to ball form.

'Oh no, Fabia!' cried Rin. She ran down to the stadium followed by everyone else.

Rin saw Fabia's shoulders shake and heard a soft cry come from her. Rin gently stroked Fabia's back, trying to comfort her. Fabia fell to her knees and picked up Aranaut in her hands. 'I'm so sorry Aranaut, it's all my fault.'

'No, Princess. The fault is mine. I failed in battle.'

'You creep! You think you're so tough? Battle me next!' shouted Dan.

'Easy Dan, maybe we should withdraw for today.' Said Ren.

'Why should I?'

'Yes, Ren, why should he? Is it going to disrupt your plans?' asked Shun.

'What plans?' asked Jake.

'Oh come on. What are the odds that a tear in the environment that Aranaut stepped into would just happen randomly?' asked Rin.

'Well, it's not very likely.' Said Marucho.

'So it wouldn't be unreasonable to think that this was an act of sabotage by someone who originally wanted Dan and Drago to lose to Jesse.' Said Shun.

'A trap set for us?' asked Dan.

'But who would do that?' asked Drago.

'Someone extremely knowledgeable with Bakugan Interspace environment, someone like the administrator, someone like Ren.' Said Rin.

'That's just crazy! Why would I do that?'

'Because you're a lying Gundalian.' Said Fabia. 'Shun and Rin have told me everything: that Ren has deceived you by telling you that Neathia invaded Gundalia, but it was really Gundalia that invaded Neathia!'

'Why should we believe you? Its your word against Ren's.' said Dan.

'Well why don't we put Ren's word against Vestals? I got this book a couple weeks ago and it was published this year, so the information is pretty recent.

' 'One of the many ongoing wars in our galaxy is the Neathian-Gundalian war. It started when the Gundalians launched an attack on the Neathians using Bakugan as their weapons. To this day, no resolution has been reached and the Neathian continue to defend themselves.'' Read Rin.

'Ren is really the enemy.' Said Shun.

'What? Are you serious?' cried Dan.

'What are you talking about Shun? Tell them it isn't true, Ren!' cried Marucho.

'Of course it isn't true. She's the one who's lying. She's just trying to turn you against me.'

'You had those moles pose as Neathian to trick us into believing that the Neathians were the bad guys.' Said Rin.

'That's right. And don't you think it was funny how quickly Ren was able to identify them? He already knew who they were!' said Shun.

'My my, there's far too much drama here for me to handle.' Said Jesse.

'Where do you think you're going? We'll deal with you yet Neathian scum!' cried Ren.

'Nice try, but he's a Gundalian, just like you Ren. Isn't he? A spy you planted!' asked Shun.

'I don't believe this!' cried Dan.

'I believe that's my cue. I bid you all a fond farewell.' Said Jesse.

'Don't you walk away from me! Come back and fight!' shouted Ren.

'I do apologize, but there will be no encore performance.' Jesse disappeared.

'Time to give it up Ren.' Said Shun.

'You're charade isn't going to fool us anymore.' Said Rin.

'I don't have to take this!' cried Ren, running out of the stadium.

'Ren, wait!' cried Marucho.

'See? He ran away. That just proves he guilty of everything we said.' Said Shun.

'That's enough Shun! Ren is my friend. You don't know what you're talking about Shun!'

'Marucho…' started Shun.

'Ren is a good guy, ok? I don't want to hear another bad word about him from anyone!' Marucho ran out of the stadium after Ren.

'Wait Marucho!' cried Dan, but the little blonde boy was out of sight.

'Shun, I think you pushed him too far.'

* * *

**Normal POV**

'Ren? Ren!' Marucho frantically ran around Bakugan Interspace searching for his friend. With no sign of him online, Marucho exited BI and entered his house. 'Ren! Are you here? Please answer me.'

'Master Marucho, is everything all right?' asked Kato.

'Kato have you seen Ren?'

'Master Ren? I'm sorry, the last time I saw him today was when he departed for Bakugan Interspace with you this morning.'

'Oh…I wonder where he is. I've been everywhere.' Marucho suddenly thought back to the earlier accusations made against his friend.

_'Gundalia invaded Neathia!'_

_'He ran away, that just proves he's guilty of everything Fabia says he is.'_

_'I don't care what Shun and Rin say, I don't believe he's our enemy. If I can just find him I know he'll be able to explain himself.'_

* * *

After Marucho had run off after Ren, the others tried to follow after him, but the little blonde boy could certainly move. With no other leads, they retreated back to their meeting room.

'The computer says that Marucho was here about 15 minutes ago,' said Rin.

'Darn, we just missed him,' said Jake.

'Why did you have to be so harsh with him, Shun?' asked Dan.

'It was the truth, he needed to hear it,' Shun replied.

'We all did. And we need to hear it from the beginning,' said Drago.

'Yes, I'll tell you all the real story,' said Fabia. They all sat at the table as Fabia began to relay the story she had already told Shun and Rin. 'It didn't take the Gundalians long to overpower us into submission. So in one final, desperate attempt to save our people, my sister, Queen Serena, ordered me to send an urgent SOS message to all the worlds across every dimension.'

'Whoa, you're the Queen's little sis?' asked Jake.

'That's why she goes by the title of 'Princess,' Jake,' said Shun.

'Wow, a Princess? For real?' cried Dan.

'Focus on the story Dan. You remember that Phantom Data we received along with Keith and Professor Clay?' asked Shun.

'Yeah, those cloned Bakugan suddenly appeared,' said Dan.

'Yes, the clones were made from the original Bakugan that exist on Neathia. They were designed to test the strength of any Bakugan they encountered and send a message back detailing their power. That was when Aranaut received news of Drago's power and that's when I came to Earth to look for you,' explained Fabia.

'Unfortunately for Fabia, Ren arrived much earlier than she did. Before we even knew all the details, he tricked us into take Gundalia's side,' said Shun.

'Man, I can't believe Ren tricked us so easily, he made total fools of us!' cried Jake.

'He was a very convincing liar, even I believed him,' said Shun,

Dan formed fists with his hands. 'That little weasel. Not only did he lie to us but he used Marucho and took advantage of their friendship.' Dan slammed his hands on the table and stood up. 'No one messes with my friends like that!'

'Rin, you should contact Lyra and tell her about this,' said Shun

'Yeah, you're right. Of all people, she'll need to know the truth about Ren.'

* * *

Ren strolled through Bakugan Interspace into an alleyway. He looked around and pressed a few buttons on his Bakupod and a hole opened in the wall. He walked in to a Gundalian styled room as the hole closed behind him.

'Well if it isn't Mr. big shot,' said Sid.

'I can't believe after all that work to infiltrate the Brawlers' inner circle, you failed to bring them over to our side,' said Lena.

'Useless,' remarked Zenet.

'You should've just snatched them up like you did with the other kids. It would've been less hassle,' said Sid.

'A battler under hypnosis fights at only 75% capacity. We needed 100%, which meant that I needed them to help out of their own free will. It was going fine until that Neathian Princess showed up!' Ren glared at Jesse. 'And not like Jesse was any help with maintaining my cover. You just stood there and let her rip my credibility to shreds.'

Mason laughed. 'Don't point fingers.'

Sid walked up to Ren, leaning over him. Sid was more than a head taller than Ren and easily towered over him. Sid poked his chest, pushing him back. 'What's wrong Ren? Did you spend so much time pretending to be their friend that you actually started to like you new friends?'

'He fit in so well, he forgot who he was,' said Lena.

'And let's not forget that young lady you've grown acquainted with,' said Jesse.

'Yes, what was her name again? Lyra, I believe. She seemed to take quite a liking to you,' said Lena.

'You leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this!'

'Aww, it's so adorable how much Ren cares about his girlfriend,' teased Zenet.

'She is not my girlfriend. She was close with the Brawlers and getting close to her would've helped my infiltration.' Ren hoped that that would convince his teammates, but they knew better. Ren knew that they knew better too.

In reality, Ren really did care about his friends and Lyra, especially Lyra. Aside from Marucho, Dan, Rin and Shun, Lyra was the first person who made him feel like himself.

They totally hit it off and she said to look her up in Bakugan Interspace, which is exactly what he did. Within a couple weeks, they had grown quite close and he became quite fond of her.

'You can't fool us, Ren. We see the way you look at her when she enters the room,' said Jesse.

'You guys don't know what you're talking about. Do I need to remind you all that I'm in charge and that you all work for me? If you guys have a problem with that, then you can take it up with Emperor Barodius!' Ren marched out of the room.

'You may be the Emperor's favorite now, but that can change quickly,' said Sid.

* * *

**Lyra's POV**

'Rin, what's going on? I've been trying to reach you guys all day!' Lyra had been trying to contact her best friend, but until a few minutes ago, she couldn't reach her. Rin finally answered and they met up in the main waiting area.

'I'm so sorry, we've just been so busy. I have something important to tell you.'

'What?'

'It's about Ren…he's an alien.'

'Yeah, I know that. You guys are helping him fight against the Neathians right?'

'Yeah, but…you see. Ren's the bad guy.'

'What?'

'He lied to us to get him on his side. Gundalia invaded Neathia and he's a Gundalian!'

'No…you're lying…'

'Lyra, you're my best friend. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you or lie to you. We didn't want to believe it either but Princess Fabia's side of the story pokes a lot of holes in Ren's story.'

I stepped back and sat on the fountain edge. I knew Rin would never lie to her…so what she was saying must have been true. Then that means…Ren is a traitor? Was he never on our side to begin with?

'Lyra?'

There was no way...not after all those things he said to me...Was everything he said to me a lie? Just to get close to Dan and the others?

'I, uh, I need some time to think,' I rushed away from Rin before she could stop me.

I ran through Interspace until I came to an empty alleyway. I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands, tears already beginning to well up in my eyes.

'Lyra?' I looked up and saw Athena. 'Are you all right?'

'No…I can't be true can it?'

'Rin would never lie to you. She's your best friend,' said Athena.

'I know,' I replied.

'Perhaps you should speak to Ren,' suggested Athena.

'Attention please! Paging Mr. Brown. You left your ID card in Arena 18.' said the BI computer.

Wait...I remember Ren saying something about that being his and Marucho's secret code for meeting up. If that was the case, then Ren would be heading towards Arena 18 and Marucho would be there.

I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. 'You're right Plezira. I should hear this from the horses mouth.'

* * *

**Normal POV**

Linehalt dropped to Ren's feet, defeated by Akwimos. Ren bent down and picked him up as Dan and the others ran onto the field to join Marucho.

'I knew you were good, Marucho. But I had no idea that you were this good,' said Ren.

Linehalt opened up and floated over Ren's shoulder. 'We're coming for you next, Drago.'

'Whoa! Did he just talk?' cried Jake.

'So you've been lying as well, Linehalt,' said Drago.

'Marucho, we can still be friends. Leave the Brawlers and come with us,' pleaded Ren.

'You must think I'm a fool if I'd ever go with you! I'd never leave my _real_ friends for someone as dishonest and untrustworthy as you!' shouted Marucho.

Ren looked at his little teary-eyed friend.

'Marucho…' started Dan.

Ren sadly closed his eyes. 'Very well then. As of now, our friendship is completely over.' Ren was suddenly engulfed in light. Everyone except Fabia stepped back in surprise. When the light faded, Ren wore darker robes, his skin was grey and he had a frightening appearance.

'So this is what you really look like,' said Shun.

'The next time we meet, we'll be enemies,' declared Ren, his voice much deeper than before. He and Linehalt quickly disappeared.

Neither Ren nor the Brawlers could see, but Lyra hid behind the wall at the top of the stands and overheard the entire conversation. She was watching the battle but hid once she saw the others come in.

_'I can't believe it…Rin was right. Ren…was a traitor…'_ she thought, feeling the tears well up again.

* * *

**Well that was super long. I wanted to do a double bill so I did it! **


	6. Facing the truth

**DAN: HOLLY DOES HOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

**ME: ITS HOLLY. JACKS!**

* * *

**LYRA'S POV**

I just couldn't believe it...Ren was a lying, traitor. How could he do this to us? To me? I trusted him. I opened up to him! And it was all fake! Was he just lying to get close to Dan and the other through me? Was everything nice thing he said to me just another trick?

When Rin informed me of the news, I didn't want to believe it and I thought she was lying to me. But she was my best friend and I knew she would never do such a thing. But I still needed to see it with my own eyes.

I recognized a message over the intercom that he and Marucho used to meet in secret so I headed to arena the announcement had mentioned. I made sure to stay out of sight as I watched Ren and Marucho battle it out. I had to hide completely behind the walls of the upper levels in the stands when I saw Dan and the others come in. There was a blue haired girl in white, yellow and orange clothing with them who I assumed was this Princess Fabia that Rin had mentioned.

Apparently it was her planet, Neathia, which was being attacked in the war by Gundalia, Ren's planet. When he told us the story he made it the other way around to get the Brawlers to join him.

I stayed behind the wall, but poked my head out to keep watching the battle and saw Akwimos blast Linehalt away with one final attack. I knew Marucho was a genius with the game and that he was good, but I never thought he was **that** good.

_'As of now, our friendship is completely over, Marucho. The next time we meet, we'll be enemies.'_

I wasn't looking when I heard Ren say that. I couldn't bear to see it coming from his mouth. But it was his voice declaring that...there was no doubt about it.

I heard Shun mention something about how Ren really looked, but I couldn't bring myself to see. I'd rather remember him as the way I first met him than see the traitor behind the ruse.

I sat in one of the many courtyards outside the battle arenas, thinking over everything I had learned in the past hours. I went right home after Ren and Marucho's battle and cried all night. But I came back fresh today, determined to hear him say it to me. I had a right to know why he did what he did.

'Lyra, are you sure you want to do this?' asked Athena.

'I appreciate your concern, but this is something I need to do. Ren has to look me in the eye and tell me why.'

I looked up and saw him walking by alone. Of course, none of the Brawlers would be with him, but I did expect to see those 'Neathian moles' of his, which I suspected were actually fellow Gundalians. I dashed up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him into an empty arena.

'H-hey!' I heard him cry when I grabbed his shirt.

It was a slower day today, so there weren't that many people logged on Bakugan Interspace. I let go of his shirt once we were in the centre of the arena.

'Start talking,' I said.

'Lyra, what are you talking about? Is something wrong?'

He made a move to lay his hand on my shoulder but I stepped back.

'Did I do something wrong?' he asked.

'You tell me. Rin's filled me in on everything but I want to hear it from you.'

'What? Rin's just trying to turn you against me. She's obviously jealous of us.'

'And what would she have to be jealous about? She's dating Shun!'

'Well…uh…'

'So it is true, isn't it?'

Ren cast his eyes down. 'Lyra, I'd never do anything to hurt you, you have to believe me.' He looked at her with sincere eyes.

'Fight me.'

'What?'

'You heard me. I want to battle you, right here, right now,' I said with a serious look on my face.

'But what will that prove?'

'If you win, I'll believe you. It'll show me just how much you willing to fight for your cause, if it is true.'

'And if I lose?' he asked.

'If you lose…then you're lying.'

Ren closed his eyes, thinking for a moment before opening them again. 'All right.'

'Good. Gate Card set! Athena stand!'

'Linehalt stand!'

* * *

'You lost…' I said, as Athena returned to my hand.

'I lost…' Ren bent down and picked Linehalt up in his hand. 'Lyra, I never meant to hurt you.'

'That's doesn't mean you didn't. How could you do this?' I asked, fighting back the tears.

'It wasn't supposed to happen like this!'

'I know. If Fabia didn't show up, we'd still be falling for your trick!' I yelled, pointing my finger at him.

'No! It's not just Fabia!'

'Then what?'

'I wasn't supposed to meet you!'

I gasped, 'What?'

'I wasn't supposed to meet you. I didn't count on meeting you that day in the mall. Believe me, this would be a whole lot easier if I never met you. I'm sorry it had to turn out like this.' He moved close to try and console me.

'Don't touch me!' I shouted, slapping his hand away.

Ren's face softened when he saw me in tears. 'Lyra…'

'I hope it was worth it. I'm sorry it turned out like this too…' I mumbled before running off.

'Lyra!' I heard him yell out after me, but I didn't even look back. I didn't want to see him ever again.

* * *

**REN'S POV**

'Lyra!' I yelled after her. I held up my arm to try and stop her but she was far faster than I gave her credit for.

'Aren't you going to go after here?' asked Linehalt.

'No…' I said sadly. 'Perhaps it's better that I just let her go...and that she try to forget she ever met me…'

It was honestly better this way. Once we were done here, Lyra would never see me again.

I still remember the day I met her. It was a few days after I approached the Brawlers and helped them set up Bakugan Interspace with the clone Bakugan. Dan had already moved to Bayview and Marucho let me stay in his mansion-tower. He had taken me to a mall to give me a tour. It was just us because Shun was off doing something else, which, now that I think about it, must've been spending time with Rin.

I knew the moment I met her that I felt something for her…like a spark. We connected. And I did look her up. I was in charge of reviewing registrations and I made sure to keep an eye out for her name.

We started spending more time together and my feelings for her got stronger. I knew this would interfere with the mission, but I didn't stop…I kept seeing her, knowing it would compromise my purpose for being on Earth.

And now that Fabia exposed my true intentions…I knew it was only a matter of time before Lyra knew. She was Rin's best friend after all.

I guess it was just best for Lyra to forget that she ever met me…and I would try to do the same…

I had a mission to accomplish…and I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Lyra walked through Bakugan Interspace, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'Lyra?' Athena asked.

'Lex…do you think he was using me?' she asked.

'No, I don't.'

'He met Marucho, Dan, Rin and Shun before he met you. He wouldn't have a reason to use you to get close to them.' Athena added.

'But, all those nice things he said to me…he sounded so truthful,' Lyra said, her voice breaking a bit.

'Lyra, I know we of all people shouldn't be giving you advice, since…' started Athena.

'Thanks Athena. You're right; this is something I have to get through myself. Do you mind giving me a minute?'

'Of course,' She said and returned into ball form. Lyra put them in her pocket.

'That was some battle.' Lyra turned around and saw a tall, brawny boy in red with blond hair. 'It was very impressive how you took Ren down a peg.'

'Uh…thanks.' _'Who is this guy? He looks kinda familiar…'_

'So you're Ren's girlfriend huh?'

'I'm not his girlfriend…'

'It's too bad. Well, his loss for losing a good-looking girl like yourself. The name's Sid Arcale. If you want, I can show you a great place to get some awesome brawls,' he said, holding out his hand to her.

'What?'

'If I remember correctly, you're not actually part of the Brawlers. You're just close to them. I could use a girl with your talents. If you come with I can get you some sweet action.'

'I don't know…'

'Look, I know you don't trust me. We just met after all. But believe me when I say that we have something in common.'

'And what is that?'

'I don't like Ren either,' he said, smiling.

Lyra thought for a moment. _'I haven't been getting a lot of battles lately…and if this guy doesn't like Ren, they must not be friends.'_

'…ok…' She lightly placed her hand on his, agreeing to his proposal.

Sid smirked with his sharp, canine teeth. 'Excellent.' He tightly gripped her hand when all of a sudden, they both disappeared from Bakugan Interspace.

'I've got another human for you, Kazarina.' Sid dropped an unconscious Lyra on the ground in Kazarina's lab where a couple other children lay.

'Another? Excellent, we need all the manpower we can get and hypnotizing these children will give us free labor while our soldiers save their strength for bigger threats.'

'She's strong, I saw for myself.'

'She beat you?' asked Kazarina.

'No, she beat Ren.'

'Ren? How interesting…' Kazarina walked over to Lyra and took her Bakugan from her pocket. 'Hm…Guardian Bakugan. Excellent work Sid, she will be of great use to us.'

Sid smirked. _'You may be the Emperor's favorite now, but I've got something you was desperately. I have your girl.'_

* * *

**I hope you liked that. Personally, I really liked this chapter hehe and I hope you liked it too.**

**ME: RATE AND REVIEW!**


	7. New partners and the fall of BI

**Normal POV**

'I can't believe Ren just betrayed Marucho like that!' cried Dan. He paced around their main meeting room while the others sat at the table. Ren had finally admitted his betrayal and even showed his true appearance, the former seeming to break poor little Marucho's heart.

'He must be taking it pretty hard,' said Jake.

'Yeah, he's been hiding out in his house ever since,' said Shun. 'I tried going over to talk to him but Kato said that he was busy.'

'He's not the only one. I went over to Lyra's to see if she was ok after I told her about Ren,' started Rin.

'Well why did you go and do that?' asked Dan.

'Dan, Lyra was kinda Ren's girlfriend. Of all people, she should get to know too. Anyway, I went over to her place and her mom said she wasn't home. I told her to have Lyra call me when she should but still nothing.'

'Maybe she's just off somewhere doing some thinking,' said Shun, putting his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder to console her on her friend's disappearance.

'No, I checked to see if she logged of Interspace and it says she's still online, but there's no sign of her anywhere! You don't think that…'Rin started, worrying that Lyra may have been kidnapped like other children.

'I'm sure Lyra's fine, she's a tough girl. You have nothing to worry about,'

'Maybe I should go check on him,' said Dan.

'Wait, Dan. I don't think that's a good idea,' said Shun, standing up to stop Dan from leaving.

'Don't you care about your friend!' shouted Dan.

'Of course he does, but maybe Marucho just needs some time to himself,' said Rin.

'And how would you know? You haven't known Marucho as long as I have!' shouted Dan.

Rin stared at him with sorry eyes.

'I'm sorry, it's just…' Dan started apologizing.

Just then, the door opened and Marucho walked in with a big smile on his face. 'I finally did it!'

'Did what?' asked Dan. Everyone was shocked at the suddenly optimistic Marucho, who, not but hours ago, had been depressed about Ren's betrayal.

'Check this out!' Marucho pressed some buttons on his Bakupod and the clone Akwimos appeared.

'Akwimos?' asked Drago opening onto the table along with Nightwing.

'I don't understand, what's the big deal about Akwimos?' asked Shun.

'Just listen.'

All of a sudden, Akwimos began speaking. 'Cool is the rule, dude.'

'Whoa! When did Akwimos learn to talk?' asked Dan, amazed at the talking clone.

'Well ever since Jake mentioned that only real Bakugan can talk, I've been working on a speech function for the synthetic Bakugan.' Marucho was beaming with pride at the success of his latest invention.

'Cool is the rule, dude.' Akwimos kept saying the same thing as it followed Drago and Nightwing around.

'Why does he keep following us?' asked Nightwing.

'Go away!' cried Drago, trying to get away from Akwimos.

'How come he keeps saying the same thing?' asked Shun.

'Well I programmed him to have a laid back personality and I only had enough time to input one line of speech. Besides, I just couldn't wait to show you guys!'

'Well it looks like you're feeling much better Marucho. We were all worried about you,' said Rin.

'Well, we have Gundalians to fight and I can't do that if I stay depressed.' Marucho noticed that Fabia wasn't speaking. 'You seem awful quiet, Fabia. Is something wrong?'

'Huh?' Fabia looked up at Dan in surprise. She was obviously lost in her thoughts. 'Oh, it's nothing.'

'C'mon, you can tell us anything,' said Dan.

Fabia didn't speak.

'Fabia, we're your friends. Tell us what's wrong,' said Rin.

'Well, I still wonder if you guys actually believe me.'

'Huh?'

'After being tricked by Ren's convincing story, how can you extend your trust to me so easily? You must have some doubts about me.'

'Don't worry Fabia. We trust you,' said Dan. 'When we saw the way you got angry about Bakugan being used in war, we knew you felt the same way we did.'

'Yeah, you remind me of our friend Mira. She's a Vestal, like me. When she found out that the Bakugan were living, intelligent creatures, she never stopped fighting to free them' said Rin.

'Yeah, Rin's right. You are a lot like Mira,' agreed Marucho.

'This Mira must be very brave and strong. I would like to meet her one day,' said Fabia.

'We're on the same side Fabia.' Dan smiled, reassuring her.

Fabia smiled. 'Yes, we are. Thank you!' Fabia reached into her pocket and pulled out three Bakugan. 'I think it's about time I give you these: Aquos Akwimos, Ventus Hawktor and Subterra Coredem.' Each Bakugan opened up when Fabia said their name. 'These are the original Bakugan from which your clones were made from.'

'Are you sure?' asked Shun.

'Of course, I brought them from Neathia just for you guys.'

'Yes! This is exactly what I've wanted!' cried Jake. 'Man, this is the moment I've been waiting for! A real Bakugan! I bet you guys clicked with your Bakugan the minute you guys met!' he said to Rin and Dan.

'Well actually, Drago was a little reluctant to work with me when we first met,' said Dan.

'Yes, remember when you threw me into a river after we argued?'

'Hey! I came back to get you!'

'What about you Rin? Did you get along with Nightwing when you first met?' asked Drago.

'Actually, Nightwing and I couldn't stand each other when we first met.'

'Yeah, remember those days?' asked Nightwing.

'No kidding, when you'd try and hit me in the head?'

'And when you tried to throw me into the wall?'

'That was one time and it was an accident!'

'Yeah, but you threw me very hard!'

'Well the point is now we're inseparable,' said Rin.

Hawktor flew over and landed on Shun's shoulder.

'Hello there, I'm Shun,' he greeted.

'Oh, you're the ninja, right?' asked Hawktor.

'That's right.'

'That's excellent! Maybe you can help me with my stealth attacks. I'm usually more forward with my attacks but I hear the subtle way is usually a better approach.'

'Uh…ok,' said Shun.

'Looks like you've got yourself a fan,' said Rin, elbowing Shun.

'Uh…my name's…uh…Jake,' stuttered Jake.

'Jake, that's a strong name. Pleased to meet you.'

'Man! It's so great to meet the real Coredem!' Jake's nervous demeanor was suddenly replaced with a wide smile.

'My name is Marucho. It's nice to meet you.'

'What's up little man? Fist bump!' Marucho instantly stepped back. He sounded just like the voice Marucho programmed with the clone Akwimos!

'Uh, ok.' Marucho held up his fist and Akwimos hit it with his own. All of a sudden the clone Akwimos came in, still saying 'Cool is the rule, dude.'

'Hm, 'cool is the rule'? Sounds tight, you mind if I start using it?' asked Akwimos.

'Be my guest!'

'Check this out: 'Cool is the rule, dude!'' said Akwimos, pushing the clone out of the way.

'Um, guys I hate to spoil the nice meetings we're having, but take a look at this.' Rin brought up video camera footage on the computer.

'Ren!' Marucho said with a hint of anger in his voice when his eyes landed on Ren.

Ren was walking about Interspace with his teammates that posed as Neathian moles, Sid, Lena, Mason, Jesse and Zenet. They stood in front of a pair of kids who suddenly disappeared!

'Did you see that?' cried Dan.

'Those kids just disappeared,' said Jake.

'He's taking them back to Gundalia to brainwash them to fight for Gundalia,' said Fabia.

'Let's go!' Dan ran out the door.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

By Emperor Barodius' and Kazarina's orders I set out gathering as many unsuspecting kids as I could to take back to Gundalia.

'So who's next?' I called out.

'Ren, hold it!' I turned around and saw the brawlers coming my way, Princess Fabia joining them. I couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over me when I saw Marucho…my closest friend. Well, I guess I wasn't allowed to call him that anymore.

'You've got some nerve showing your face around here!' Dan shouted. Dan was confident, which was a good thing. But he was too confident.

I was too focused on Marucho. Just the other day I had lost my best friend and told him that we were now enemies.

'You've got no business here, you got that?' Dan's incessant yelling forced me out of my thoughts. I looked back at Marucho. No doubt the expression on his face showed obvious support of Dan's statement.

'Sorry but I don't have time for you guys,' I said, leaving.

* * *

**Normal POV**

'Get back here!' cried Dan as Ren and his crew began walking away. Dan stepped forward to stop Ren from leaving. All of a sudden a girl and boy jumped in the way, preventing Dan from moving forward.

'If you want to get to Ren you have to defeat us.' Said the girl with brown hair dressed in blue and light purple.

'But I doubt you'll be able to.' Said the boy with dark green hair wearing bright green clothes.

'Huh? What are you talking about? Why are you helping them?' asked Dan.

'Wait, I recognize you two: you're Taylor and Casey!' cried Marucho.

'You know them?' asked Dan.

'Yeah, they're some of our best brawlers!' replied Marucho.

'Go ahead and do your thing guys, we'll come back for you a little later,' said Sid.

Fabia's eyes shot up at what Side said. 'Come back later? Something strange is going on here, Aranaut.'

'Strange how?' asked Aranaut, popping open on her shoulder.

'I'm not sure, I just have a feeling that they're up to something…' she said as Ren left with Zenet, Lena and Jesse while Sid and Mason stayed behind with Taylor and Casey. She turned back to Aranaut. 'I think you and I need to follow Ren.'

'Get out of our way! We don't want to fight you!' cried Dan.

'Sorry, but we can't let you interfere with Master Ren.' Said Casey.

'Master Ren?' asked Dan.

'It sounds like they've been brainwashed!' cried Shun.

'Well how do you un-brainwash them?' asked Rin.

'Maybe if we beat them, we can snap them out of it,' said Dan.

Rin noticed that Fabia was slowly sneaking away. 'Fabia? Where are you going?'

'I'm going to follow Ren. He's up to something, I just know it!'

'I'm coming with you! The guys will be fine, let's go!'

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I left Sid and Mason in charge of distracting the brawlers. I had another part of my plan and I needed them out of the way. We finally made it to the central control room of Interspace where I would put this plan into motion.

'I want you two to stand guard out here,' I said to Jesse and Zenet. 'If anyone tries to get in, especially the brawlers, you know what to do.'

'Aw man! Why do Sid and Mason get to have all the fun and we have to keep guard?' whined Zenet.

'Hopefully the curtain will not fall on our performance early,' said Jesse in his usual stage talk.

'Whatever, just stand guard out here,' I said one more time, entering the control room with Lena. I made my way over to the terminal and began putting my plan into motion. Lena stood to my right while I was busy. I brought up videos of the brawlers in battle with Sid and Mason and the two kids we had brainwashed earlier today. I knew I'd have to be finished this by the time they were done their battles, otherwise I may not get another chance.

'Enjoy Bakugan Interspace while you can Brawlers…' I said out loud.

'It looks like we've got some mice running around,' said Lena. She pointed to another video showing Fabia and Rin running through Interspace.

'Great, the girls,' I said, glaring at them. I couldn't help it. Both those girls along with Shun played a part in ruining my perfect plan! 'It doesn't matter. By the time they find us, we'll be done.' I continued working as many of the windows I had open changed from green to red.

All of a sudden, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander over to Sora. I hadn't seen her at all since she battled me and I lost. I wanted to try and convince her to stay with me, that we could still be together…but who was I kidding? I was even willing to show her my true form but it was probably better for her to remember me the way she knew me…

'Um, Lena, do you mind standing over there? I can't work with you over my shoulder like this…' I lied. I needed her away from the terminal so she couldn't see what I was doing.

'Hmph, if you want to find your little girlfriend you can go ahead and do it. I don't care about what you do in your personal life.' Lena was good, very good. I said nothing to her as she complied with my request.

I immediately looked Sora up on the system. Her photo popped up along with her two Bakugan and their stats. She was online! I quickly began a search for her in Interspace…but she was nowhere to be found. That didn't make sense. If she was online, she'd have to be in Interspace somewhere, right? But if she wasn't here…

Oh no!

'You're not going to find her,' said Lena.

'What do you mean?' I asked, glaring my eyes are her.

'Even if you did, what do you think she's going to do? Accept you with open arms after you lied to her? I hate to break it to you, Ren, but you're the bad guy…and bad guys don't get the girl,' she said, pushing up her glasses making them reflect against the light in the way that made her look frightening.

'Where is she?' I asked in the angriest tone I could muster. There was only one way to leave Interspace but still be stated as online…so it was either a Neathian…or a Gundalian.

'Why don't you ask Sid? I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about it. Now hurry up and finish the job,' she said.

Sid? I should've known! He never liked me and he would do anything to get to me!

'Hurry up! You can look for your girlfriend later. The Brawlers have already won their battles,' cried Lena. 'Nicky needs your help!'

'You don't think I know that! Just give me a second…There, this should do it,' I said, pressing a final button. Now the Brawlers wouldn't be able to interfere.

* * *

**Normal POV**

All of a sudden, Marucho, Fabia, Shun and Rin were teleported out of Bakugan Interspace and returned to the access terminals.

'What just happened?' cried Rin.

'We just got kicked out of Bakugan Interspace, but how is that possible?' cried Marucho.

'Why don't you let me explain?' Everyone looked at their Bakupods and saw Ren.

'Ren!' cried Marucho.

'I knew he was up to something!' cried Fabia.

'Who's that boy behind him?' Questioned Rin seeing a boy in his mid-twenties behind Ren.

'As of now, Bakugan Interspace is under my control. Your move, Brawlers.'


	8. Infiltration

**ME: HI! DREN, JESSE AND I ARE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK SINCE JESSE CAME BACK!**

**NAGA: SHE DOES NOT WON BAKUGAN.**

**ME: SHUSH! DREN MIGHT FIND US! **

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

'What? Are you serious Marucho?' cried Dan. He sat on the bed of his room yelling into his Bakupod.

'From the looks of it, we were the only ones forced out,' said Marucho over a video link. 'I've checked the cameras of Bakugan Interspace and there are still tons of kids in there. That means that the Battle Brawlers are the only ones that Ren and the Gundalians managed to force out.'

'The rest of the kids in there don't even know what's going on and that Ren has taken over,' said Shun.

'Shun? You're there too?' asked Dan.

'Kids are still jumping in like normal,' said Fabia.

'If we don't do something quick, Ren will just keep taking more kids back to Gundalia,' said Rin

'Fabia and Rin are with you too?' asked Drago.

'How come all of you guys got ejected at the same place?' asked Dan. Before anyone could answer Dan's question, he quickly jumped up when he heard the sound of a powerful plane engine.

'What's going on?' He quickly ran outside where he saw his mother looking at a giant ship. The ship's powerful turbines blew leaves and all sorts of dust particles through the atmosphere. The ship landed on the road and Marucho, Shun, Rin and Fabia walked out.

'We thought it would be easier for us to come see you!' cried Marucho.

Hawktor jumped out and opened up next to Shun. 'So, this is where Dan lives now.'

Akwimos and Aranaut opened up to take in the view of Bayview City. 'I dig it! It must be sweet living so close to the ocean!' exclaimed Akwimos.

'Oh Marucho, Shun so nice to see you again. Aren't you guys going to introduce me to your new friends, guys?' asked Dan's mom.

'Yes, of course. Everyone, this is Dan's mother Miyoko Kuso.

'Greetings! I'm Ventus Hawktor! Nice to meet you.'

'Yo mama Kuso. What up? My names Akwimos.' said Akwimos.

'Greeting, I am Haos Aranaut, it is a pleasure to meet you m'lady.' Aranaut did a little bow to Miyoko.

'Well aren't you just the perfect gentleman?'

'Hello Mrs. Kuso. My name is Fabia Sheen. I'm visiting from Neathia.'

'Neathia? I don't think I've heard of that place before. Anyways, it's nice to meet you dear,' said Miyoko, scratching her head.

'Fabia's planet is under attack by the Gundalians so we're helping her fight against them,' said Rin.

'Oh, that makes more sense,' said Miyoko.

'I hate to be rude, Mrs. Kuso, but we're kinda on a tight schedule. I hope you understand,' said Marucho.

'Well, when you're the mother of Dan Kuso, things like this don't surprise you anymore. Just make sure you come back in one piece,' she said to her son.

'Great, let's get going,' said Marucho. Everyone loaded up onto Marucho's plane, no doubt piloted by Kato, and made off for the closest access point. Once they got inside, they saw that the introductory video, which had previously been performed by Marucho, was now being done by Ren. Other than that, kids were still filing in and out of the terminal.

'That no good double crosser!' said Jake, who was already there waiting for them.

'Come on, let's head for the access point,' said Rin.

Dan pressed his card against the scanner, but the screen turned red and the computer spoke out, 'Access denied, this user ID is no longer valid.'

Dan pulled his card back, 'Snap, it's no good.'

Jake jumped over the moving walkways to Dan and the others. 'Dan the man, all the other terminals are blocked to. Is there any way hat someone else can get in?'

'What's the point? If Ren kicked us out of Interspace, he'd make sure that none of us could get in! I'm betting all our IDs have been cancelled,' said Rin.

'She's right, Ren wouldn't go through all that trouble just to let us march back in,' said Shun.

'Dan, I hate to be the one to say this, but if we don't do something quick, all these kids will be at risk of being used as soldiers for the Gundalian forces,' said Fabia.

'I know, I know!' he cried, grabbing his head. 'Wait, I've got an idea.' Dan quickly ran away from the group to some kids gathered by another terminal. 'Hey you guys! Listen up everyone!' Everyone was easily grabbed by Dan's incessant shouting.

'Hey isn't that Dan Kuso?' asked one kid.

'Yeah, from the Brawlers right?' asked another.

'Listen up, Bakugan Interspace has been taken over by some very bad people. Anyone who enters is in serious danger so I want all of you to just head on home, ok?'

'Is he serious?'

'I think he is…'

'Oh please.' Dan looked over and saw two young boys giving him defiant looks.

'Why should we listen to anything you say?' asked the shorter boy.

'Yeah, just look at that,' said the taller one, pointing to one of the screens showing the inside of Bakugan Interspace, 'just look there and tell me where you see the danger.'

'Yeah, everyone looks like they're having fun!' said the short boy.

'Yeah, everything looks fine in there,' said another kid.

'I'm going in anyway,' said another.

'But,' started Dan.

'Dan, we can't be sure that's a live feed we're seeing. For all we know, Ren could just be playing old footage from weeks ago,' said Shun.

'What are you really afraid of Dan? Is the pressure of being number one finally getting to you?' asked the taller boy.

'I bet he's worried that one of us will finally put him in his place and beat him,' said the shorter boy. The taller boy began typing in his password into the keypad. The boys quickly disappeared as the doors shut behind them.

'No! Wait! Come back!' cried Dan, banging on the door. All of a sudden, every other kid whipped out their ID cards and made a rush for the keypad to log on to Bakugan Interspace. Dan quickly held out his arms in an attempt to stop the stampede of kids. 'You don't understand! It's a trap!'

'Dan the man, leave this to me!' Jake easily spread out his arms and pushed the group of kids back, giving the Brawlers their much-needed space. 'There you go, little Maruch. Now you can shut it down.'

Marucho scratched the side of his face. 'Well, that's easier said than done. Ren's managed to seize complete control of the system. There's honestly no way for me to shut down the system from out here.'

'Well, I may not know much about computers, but I do know something about…'

'No, Jake wait!' cried Dan.

But Jake was already charging at the keypad. '…applying pressure!' He rammed into the keypad like a football player. When he pulled back the keypad was crushed under Jake's strength. As if on cue, everything else in the building began shutting down. 'Yeah, not to shabby huh?'

'Nice going Jake, but as helpful as that was, I think I can top that. Come with me everyone.' Everyone followed Marucho deeper into the building where Marucho led them to a private conference room.

'Whoa, Marucho. How come you never told us about this room?' asked Dan.

'It looks like some sort remote command centre,' said Drago.

'That's exactly what it is! I had one constructed over every access point but I never found the need to use them until now.'

'Sweet! This can be like our secret oasis!' exclaimed Akwimos.

'I think having a base of operations will be more practical,' said Coredem.

'Your actions back there were a bit overly extreme, Jake,' said Shun.

'Maybe, but at leas there're no more kids going into Bakugan Interspace!'

'Yes, that's very true. But it also means that the ones currently inside Bakugan Interspace can't come out either.'

'That may not be entirely true.' Everyone turned to Fabia. 'We know that Ren has devised some way to transport the kids in and out of Interspace without the use of the access points. Thanks to Jake, we've at least been able to decrease the amount of kids he can take back to Gundalia.'

'Thanks, Fabia,' said Jake.

'Then we need to focus on getting all the kids out of there,' said Drago.

'Hey, Fabia. How did you get into Interspace when you first came here?' asked Rin.

'I actually got in using Aranaut's body shifting powers,' answered Fabia.

'Yes, Neathian and Gundalian Bakugan posses the skill to body shift themselves across great distances. It is how Princess Fabia and I came all the way from Neathia,' explained Aranaut.

'That's perfect! Then why are we still standing around here? Let's jump right in and take them by surprise!' exclaimed Dan.

'Dan wait! I know you're anxious to get in there but we really need to think things through first,' said Shun.

'Shun's right. We need to be cautious,' agreed Hawktor.

'Yeah, now that Ren's taken over Bakugan Interspace, he's got a huge advantage over us,' added Rin.

'Hm…what if one of us snuck in to do some recon and reported back to us? suggested Marucho.

'Great! Leave it to me! Let's go Drago!' cried Dan.

'You? On recon? That's like asking Baron to go to a buffet and not eat anything!' cried Rin.

'Haha,' laughed Drago along with everyone except Jake and Fabia, as they didn't know who Baron was. 'But in all seriousness Dan, I don't have the power to body shift myself into Interspace like the others do.'

'Oh, that's right…'

'Dan the man! Let me go in and do it! It's my fault we can't bring those kids back the easier way anyway,' said Jake.

'Jake…' said Dan.

'Coredem, you can jump right in right?' asked Jake.

'Yes, of course!' he said, flying into to Jake's hand.

'Great, then we can all go together!' cried Dan.

'Jake, hold on to me tightly,' said Coredem.

'Ok.' Jake closed his hand over Coredem.

'Now Dan, you hold on to Drago. We want to make sure we all get in there.' Dan obeyed and grasped Drago in his hand. 'And now hold onto Jake.' Dan and Jake held hands in the commonly seen bro-like fashion. 'And whatever you do, don't let go!' Coredem's eyes began glowing and Dan and Jake disappeared.

'Whoa, they just disappeared!' cried Marucho.

'I guess it worked and they're on their way into Bakugan Interspace,' said Shun.

'Yes,' agreed Fabia.

'I guess there's nothing for us to do except wait for them to come back,' said Rin.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I sat in the main office of Bakugan Interspace, which I had recently taken over and claimed as my headquarters. Mason, Lena and Zenet were out recruiting more kids while Jesse and Sid sat at the table with me. I had been meaning to question Sid about Lyra, but I never got the chance. I didn't want to question him while the others were around. Having him and Lena, who implied she knew, know was bad enough and I didn't want the others to find out either.

The alarm suddenly went off. Jesse closed his book and spoke, 'Looks like our guests have finally arrived.'

I stood from my seat and look down onto the table as a live feed appeared showing Dan and Jake. 'Dan…and Jake…' There it was again. That feeling every time I saw my friends. No, they're not my friends anymore…they never were. It was all fake, not real…and I had to remember why I was sent here in the first place.

'How ironic! They get caught in the same security cameras they installed to catch us. I love it!' laughed Nicholas.

_'Ren! Come out and show your face! I know you can hear me, you creep! Come out and quit hiding!'_ I stared at the feed as Dan continued calling out to me.

All Dan ever did was talk talk and talk, but he was very good at backing it up. He was also good at being very annoying. As much as I would loved to put Dan in his place, I hard far more important things to do.

'Well? Aren't you going to answer him?' asked Sid. I glared at Sid. He was honestly just making things worse for me, and I knew he was doing it on purpose.

I looked back at the video feed and saw the Pam brothers, whom I had brainwashed earlier, approach Dan and Jake.

'How could you give up a leading role to those two understudies?' asked Jesse.

'I don't get you Ren, don't you want a crack at the Brawlers after all that smack they've been talking about you?'

'Once again Sid, you're missing the point. We're here to find powerful Brawlers not to entertain Dan and the others with battles,' replied Ren.

'Then why don't we just grab the Brawlers and brainwash them huh? You got an answer for that smart guy?' asked Sid standing up, obviously to defy me.

'How many times do I have to explain it to you? A battler performing under the influence of hypnosis only battles at 75%, we needed 100%, which is why I needed to recruit them of their own free will. And that was going just fine until Princess Fabia showed up, not that you guys were any help either.' I turned back to the feed and saw the brothers head to an arena with Dan and Jake. 'Besides, this will be an excellent opportunity to assess the power of the Pam brothers. If they win, the Emperor should be happy with the new addition to his army.'

Sid sat down. 'Hmph, you've got an answer for everything don't you Ren?'

I turned back to the feed to watch the battle. I know just as good as any one that the Pam brothers would be no match for Dan and Jake, but hopefully it would provide some entertainment. Obviously, I was right. Dan and Jake wasted no time or effort to defeat the brothers and like all the others who lost to them earlier, the brainwashing effect wore off.

Jesse stood from his seat. 'Well that was a disappointing climax.' Jesse left the room, leaving me the perfect opportunity to interrogate Sid.

I closed the video feed and spoke out loud. 'I guess I chose poorly. The twins were better with their words than the battling skills.'

'I guess you're destined to face the Brawlers in battle after all,' said Sid, standing up next to me. 'I'll look forward to that match!' he laughed, nudging me in the shoulder before walking off.

'Sid, hold it!' I shouted, stopping him.

'What is now?' he asked.

'What did you do to Lyra?' I asked, glaring at him. I wasted no time getting to the point.

Sid just looked at me before shrugging his shoulders. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Don't play games with me! I know you did something to her!' I raised my voice and pointed my finger at him in accusation. Sid wasn't one to be intimidated that easily, but I tried my best to show him that I meant business.

'Oh, that's right!' he said, acting like he just remembered but I could tell he was still playing with me. 'Yes, I remember now. After your girlfriend ran off after kicking your butt, I offered her a chance to get some serious battle action and she accepted!'

'Then...'

'As far as I'm concerned, she's Kazarina's property now.' he smirked.

My eye instantly widened in fear. Kazarina was know for her...interesting methods...and when I meant interesting, I meant horrendous and painful. I couldn't help but imagine Lyra being tortured...hearing her cry out in pain...with me not being able to do anything...I shut my eyes, instantly feeling a pang of guilt wash over me as I slammed my fist into the table out of frustration.

I should have just left her alone! I should never have looked her up after we met! If I had just let her alone, none of this would've ever happened.

Sid started laughing, which made me look up. 'Haha, man, Ren. You should get a load of yourself. It's hilarious!'

'Shut up!' I yelled at him. Sid knew just how to get on my nerves and I hated every second of it.

'Haha, calm down Ren, after all,' he narrowed his eyes at me before continuing, 'she is just another human.' He kept laughing and walked out.

Sid was right…Lyra was just another human…another human in Bakugan Interspace…and another human to be brainwashed and used for the Gundalian forces. I sat down and held my head in my hands, leaning over the table. I shut my eyes, trying to clear my head.

But…Lyra wasn't just another human to me. She was far more. And as important as this mission was, I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way of success.

But the moment I thought that, I realized just how much Lyra meant to me. I loved her. No, I **love** her. Her feelings may have changed for me recently, but I'll always love her. That won't ever change.

'Ren…are you ok?' asked Linehalt, floating above me. I set my hands down and looked at him.

'I'm fine, Linehalt. Don't worry about me.'

'What about Lyra? Now that you know where she is…what are you going to do?'

That was a very good question. What was I going to do? Let Kazarina use her to battle the Neathians? Kazarina would occasionally return the exceptionally weaker battlers but I knew first hand how skilled Lyra was, which meant she had little chance of being returned to Earth.

'It's simple Linehalt. I'm going to Gundalia and I'm bringing Lyra home.'

* * *

**Normal POV**

'Dan and Jake sure have been gone a long time…' said Marucho. After the two energetic boys left for Interspace, Marucho, Shun, Rin and Fabia could nothing but sit and wait for them to return.

'I wonder if Ren and the others found them,' said Fabia.

'It's possible. Marucho did install a new security system before we got booted out, so Ren's probably using it to keep and eye out for us,' said Rin.

All of a sudden, Dan and Jake reappeared in the room along with the two boys who had previously ignored Dan's warnings.

'Dan! Jake!' cried Marucho.

'Hey, aren't those the kids who ignored you earlier?' asked Shun.

'Yeah, they got brainwashed by Ren just like those other kids, but one good battle and we snapped them out of it!' cried Dan.

'Now do you believe us? It's too dangerous for you to go in there!' shouted Jake.

'Says who?' cried Sein.

'Yeah, we don't remember a thing!' cried Luin.

'Are you kidding me? You still think we're lying to you!' shouted Jake, clearly angry at the boys insistent disbelief.

'Easy there, Jake,' said Dan, patting Jake's shoulder to calm him.

'But Dan…'

'They've been through enough today. But don't worry, we'll make sure that one day, it'll be safe to battle inside Interspace again. Just promise me you won't dive in again until we say it's safe, ok?'

Sein and Luin sighed, 'Ok…' The boys hung their heads and walked out of Interspace, slightly embarrassed because they couldn't remember anything, but they finally agreed to listen to Dan.

As Dan watched the boys head home, he narrowed his eyes. 'There were so many kids just like them in there. And I'm not gonna stop until all those kids get home safely!'

* * *

**Stay tuned until the next chapter!**

**DREN: 9...10! COMING YOU GUYS!**

***JESSE HIDES UNDER TABLE***

***AUTHOR HIDES IN CLOSET* **

**JESSE: A-A-ACHOO!**

**DREN: FOUND YOU,**

**JESSE: WHATEVER NERD!**

**DREN: NOT YOU!**

**JESSE: HOLLY, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! WE HAVE COOKIES!**

**ME: WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?**


	9. Ren to the rescue

ME: OKAY. SORRY FOR THE WAIT UP! I JUST MADE A NEW STORY SO YEAH. I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!

DREN: HOLLY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHAMPOO!? MY HAIR ALL GREY!

ME: WHATEVER GRANDPA.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I quickly returned to Gundalia after finding out what I needed from Sid. He took her to Gundalia. Of all the things Sid has ever done to piss me off, this really crosses the line! Gundalia was the last place I wanted Lyra to be, especially now…

I made my way to Kazarina's lab just as she returned from another attack on the Neathian's defense shields. They had three shields in total and we have already eaten at one, but they were progressively stronger and more resistant the closer we got to the Queen's palace.

I entered her lab and hid behind a large piece of machinery, as Kazarina and several children from Interspace were teleported into the room. My eyes immediately landed on Lyra…and I instantly felt a pang of guilt in my chest. I could see those menacing eyes of hers, something that was common in all the hypnotized children.

It was my fault she was here in the first place. If I had just left her alone then…Sid would never have…No, I can't change the past. The best thing I can do right now is to get Lyra out of this horrid place.

Kazarina waved her hand and all the children and Lyra suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious before leaving the lab to report to Barodius. Kazarina often put the kids under a sleep spell, that way none would wander off and they'd keep out of her hair until she needed them to fight.

I dashed over to Lyra and turned her over. I had to get her out of here, off Gundalia and back home without Kazarina or any guards seeing me. And that was easier said than done.

I lifted her onto my back. I put her arms onto my shoulders and put my arms under her legs and jumped up a bit so that she was comfortably on my back. She wasn't too heavy that I couldn't carry her, but she also wasn't super light.

'What's the plan, Ren?' asked Linehalt as I began walking through the halls.

'Get Lyra home, avoid guards, that's pretty much it.' As I dashed through the halls, I suddenly heard voices getting closer. 'Damn,' I muttered. I quickly jumped into a small service closet and waited for the hall to clear. I set Lyra on the ground and leaned her against the wall before moving back to the door to listen for the guards.

'Mm…' I quickly turned to look at Lyra and saw her start to move. Dammit! I would've thought that Kazarina's hypnosis would keep her asleep until after I got her back home. If she woke up now and saw me…well, I've seen Lyra angry and it's not a pretty sight.

'Lyra?' I gently placed my hand on her cheek and turned her to face me. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked around the room.

'Ren?' she breathed out. She still must have been weak from battling and Kazarina's hypnosis. She squinted her eyes, probably trying to clear her vision and get a better look at me. I couldn't blame her, she hadn't seen my Gundalian form. She only knew Ren Krawler, the boy she thought was a human.

'Shh…go back to sleep, Lyra,' I whispered, running my fingers through her long hair.

She groaned again before very lightly slapping my face. '…bastard…' I heard her mutter. Ok, I deserved that.

'Linehalt, we can't risk getting caught. Can you get us to Earth from here?' I asked.

'Yes, I think so.' Linehalt flew into my hand and quickly changed back to my human form. 'Hang on!' I pulled Lyra close to me as Linehalt transported us to Earth.

'Great job, Linehalt. And we're near her house too.' I picked Lyra up again and made my way to her house. According to Marucho, it was actually Dan's house before he moved into Bayview. What a coincidence…

'Linehalt, do you have enough strength left to get us into her room? I don't want to run into her parents and have to explain anything.'

'Yes…I think I have enough energy for that short of a distance,' replied Linehalt, teleporting us into her room. I lay Lyra on her bed and made sure she was comfortable before I started looking around her room.

I had been in here once before. Lyra invited me over while her parents were out. I easily recognized her skateboard and guitar. She used her skateboard purely to get around, but she'd try to do a couple tricks too. And her guitar…Lyra loved music. I was her passion, right next to Bakugan. She played me a song when I first came over and it was beautiful, more beautiful when she started to sing. I think…I think that was the moment I realized I was in love with her.

'Ren...' I turned to Linehalt. 'What will you do now?'

'I don't know…' I replied. I honestly didn't.

'Linehalt…' I muttered. He easily understood what I meant and teleported me out of Lyra's home and back into Interspace. I walked into an alleyway and punched the wall.

I wish I could make it up to her but the emperor had promised me something.

To get away from the Darkness.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_These six individuals are considered extremely dangerous. If you see them, do not approach. Report your sighting immediately to the system administrator._

Three little kids stood in Bakugan Interspace looking at one of the announcements that were now on every bulletin board. It displayed pictures of Dan, Marucho, Shun, Jake, Rin and Fabia along with information about them.

'No way!' cried a little girl. 'I thought the Battle Brawlers were the good guys.'

'They can't be serious…' said a boy.

'I think they are…' added another boy.

Marucho and Jake stood behind a building watching as the children read the important bulletin.

'Hmph, it's a smart ploy making the kids afraid of us,' said Marucho.

'Convincing them to leave will be pretty hard now…' said Jake.

'Maybe they've figured out we've hacked their security system with your back door, Marucho,' said Coredem.

'Whoa, relax! There's no point in running if we're not being chased,' said Akwimos.

'I agree with Akwimos. If they knew that we had compromised their security system, they would've reacted right away!' cried Marucho. 'They may not realize that we're here now, but it's only a matter of time.'

'Argh, why can't things ever be easy for us?' groaned Jake. 'I sure hope Dan and the others are having better luck than we are.'

* * *

'Ah, all that stuff is just a pack of lies!' groaned Dan.

'I don't know…if you're telling the truth, then why is it up on the message boards?' asked the boy.

'Are you gonna believe some silly little thing over me? I'm telling you guys! You're in danger if you stay here!'

'It's not that we don't want to believe you, Dan. You've always been our hero,' said the other boy.

'Please, you have to believe us. We have no reason to lie, we're only trying to help you,' pleaded Fabia.

'Well? Are you coming?' asked Dan, getting impatient, but the boys were still unsure. 'What! You can't be serious!' Dan roughly grabbed one of the boy's shoulders. 'Why are you being so stubborn?'

Drago suddenly opened up. 'Take it easy, Dan. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves,' said Drago.

The boys' face suddenly lit up when they saw Drago. 'Whoa! Drago!'

'I can't believe it's Drago! I've never seen him up close before!' cried the other boy.

'We're both such big fans! We'll go!'

'Yeah, whatever Drago says!'

Dan groaned. 'What's wrong with you?' asked Drago.

'Oh you know, just losing all my fans to you.'

'Quit your sulking, we got the result we wanted regardless of the means,' replied Drago.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. Fabia, you ready?'

'Yes, everyone join hands.' The two boys held each other's hands before taking Dan and Fabia's hands.

'Aranaut, whenever you're ready,' she spoke to Aranaut in her hand.

'Of course,' said Aranaut, teleporting them out of Interspace.

* * *

**Linus' POV**

Thanks to Neo, I arrived at the place called 'Bakugan Interspace.' There were buildings all around me with menacing black vines coming out of the ground and wrapping around the building.

'Princess Fabia is here?' asked Neo.

'Yes, according to the coordinates she logged with the palace.' I walked out into the main area where I saw several digital posters of people.

_These six individuals are considered extremely dangerous. If you see them, do not approach. Report your sighting immediately to the system administrator._

'They look like wanted posters,' said Neo. All of a sudden, Princess Fabia's picture appeared.

'What the? I don't understand. Why is Princess Fabia wanted?'

* * *

**Shun's POV**

'All right, I'm heading back into Interspace to get more kids,' I said to Rin.

'Can come this time?' she asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

'No, Rin. Nightwing can't body shift like Hawktor can and I need you to stay here.'

'Need? Or want?'

'You know what I mean, I just want you to stay safe and out of danger.'

'God, you sound just like Ace.'

I laughed before walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. 'I'm sorry, but I just want to know that you're safe out here rather than in there.'

'I know,' she muttered.

'I love you,' I said, before kissing her.

'I love you too,' she replied. 'Now go, you've got some kids to bring home.'

'You're right, I'll be back.'

'And I'll be here monitoring you guys,' she said, sitting at the main computer terminal in our base.

Hawktor easily teleported us back into Interspace. 'That's the fifth group of kids we transported,' boasted Hawktor.

'Yes, let's keep it up. There's still tons of kids that need to get home.'

'If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you let Rin come with us? I'm sure we could've used her help.'

'Nightwing can't body shift like you can and I don't want to risk her getting captured by the Gundalians.'

'I think it's sweet how much you care about her.' I suddenly saw somebody walk across the alley. 'What's wrong?' Hawktor turned to look as well.

I had never seen that boy in here before…and there was definitely something suspicious about him.

'Who's that?' asked Hawktor.

'Don't know, but I'm going to find out.' I easily jumped to the roof of one of the buildings and followed the mysterious boy. 'Hey you! Stop!' I shouted, before jumping down to the ground. 'Who are you?'

The boy turned and looked at me and his eyes suddenly widened when he saw me. 'I recognize you, you're the one from the video.'

'Linus, perhaps they…' said his Bakugan.

His Bakugan talked too? And I've never seen him here before…that must mean that. 'Another Gundalian?'

'Excuse me, but are you working with Princess Fabia?' he asked.

'Who's asking?' I replied, still suspicious of this boy, especially since he knew Fabia.

'My name is Linus Claude and I'm a Castle Knight from Neathia. And this is my partner, Pyrus Neo Zip Zam.'

'A Castle Knight?' asked Hawktor.

'You know him?' I asked. What was a Castle Knight? But he did say Neathia, so he must be one of Fabia's allies.

'If memory serves, you are Ventus Hawktor, one of the Bakugan that the Princess took with her on her mission,' said Linus, walking up to us.

'Yes, that's right!'

'Wait, are you sure we can trust this guy?' I asked Hawktor. 'Why do you want to see Fabia?'

'I have something for her and it's urgent that I give it to her in person. Please,' he said.

I thought for a moment. This guy was a Neathian, so he had to be a good guy right? Plus he said he had something important to give to Fabia. 'Very well, come with me.'

'Ha! Look at them scurry like a couple rats!' I looked up and saw two familiar Gundalians: Ren and Jesse. 'Tell me, was it Marucho who found a way in?'

'Ren!' I cried.

'I don't recognize your friend, care to introduce me?' he asked.

'That guy…' started Linus.

'…is a Gundalian,' finished Neo.

'And I presume you're from Neathia?' asked Ren.

'I don't have time for you, Ren! I've got more important things to do, but since you've been so kind as to show yourself…what did you do with Lyra?'

I saw Ren gasp, no doubt taken aback by my question. 'What's it to you?' he answered, returning to his cold demeanor.

'Lura's my friend too and her disappearance is causing my girlfriend worry. And I don't like it when my girlfriend is worried.' Rin had been worrying her head off since Lyra disappeared, and there was only one explanation.

'As interesting as Ren's girlfriend is, what shall we do with these intruders?' asked Jesse.

'You have to get me to the Princess,' said Linus, emphasizing how important it was.

'Wait Linus, we are Castle Knights. It is not in our nature to run from battle, we must stand our ground!' declared Neo.

'But…I'm not running!' argued Linus.

'We are here because fate brought us here. We must fight this out to the bitter end, for better or worse.'

'Ah, fate. At times it is powerful and at times to fragile. Like the wind, it is so fleeting and beautiful,' said Jesse, in his usually stage talk.

Linus turned to me. 'I never got your name.'

'Shun, Shun Kazami. And any ally of Fabia's in an ally of mine. I would be honored to join you in battle.'

'The honor is all mine,' smiled Linus.

We made their way to an arena to do battle as we had so many times before.

'Gate Card set! Neo stand!' Linus threw Neo into battle.

'In the name of Neathia and the Castle Knights, I will destroy every last evil Gundalian!' declared Neo.

Jesse, Ren and I wasted no time in summoning our Bakugan and the battle started.

'**Fly Slasher!**' Thin and very fast green pellets rained down from Plitheon onto Neo and Hawktor.

'**Ba Arrow!**' Neo fired a red beam from his chest that disintegrated Plitheon's attack and went straight for him.

Plitheon jumped out of the way in time. 'You'll pay for that!'

'Ah, I do love a worthy opponent. **Hyper Verde!**' Green spikes formed from Plitheon's wings and surrounded Neo and Hawktor. 'And **Fly Destroyer!**' Plitheon fired a green beam at Neo and Hawktor just as the spikes collectively struck them.

'Hawktor!' I cried. I was ready to activate an ability to help Hawktor, but Linus was quicker than I.

'**Orb Shield!**' A bright, spherical shield appeared from Neo's chest and surrounded itself around Neo and Hawktor, deflecting Plitheon's beam right back at him and Linehalt.

'**Volting Vibra!**' Linehalt fired purple lightning.

'**Ninja Defense Wild Wind Dance!**' Hawktor flapped his wings, releasing green waves that nullified Linehalt's lightning. 'Stop being such a coward and leave the children alone!'

'Or what Shun? Besides, they make for great free labor. I'm sure Rin would be very useful too,' said Ren.

'You stay away from her!' I glared at him. How dare he?

'Jesse, why are we wasting time! We should be done by now!' cried Plitheon.

'Patience, Plitheon, we mustn't upstage our co-stars.' Jesse pressed some buttons on his Bakupod and summoned his Battle Gear. Great, just what we needed.

'Battle Gear Boost!' Plitheon's green wings were suddenly replaced with four turbines.

'Battle Gear?' asked Linus.

'**Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!**' A massive rain of green bullets rained down from his Battle Gear, striking Neo and Hawktor dead centre.

'What's the matter, Shun? All out of tough talk?' taunted Ren. '**Razen Breaker!**' Linehalt fired another round of lightning at Hawktor, before pressing some buttons on his Bakupod. 'Battle Gear Boost!' Linehalt's giant gun appeared and he aimed right at Neo. '**Boomix Lock!**'

'Hawktor! Protect Neo!' I cried.

'Stay strong, Neo!' Hawktor flew in between Neo and Ren's attack when al of a sudden.

'Gate Card open! Explode!' A shield suddenly appeared, protecting Hawktor and Neo from Boomix.

'It was deflected?' cried Ren.

'Hm…this leaves me wondering what our new cast member's motivation is…**Ghost Storm!**'

'Who cares? My motivation is to destroy my enemies!' Plitheon began glowing green and charged at Hawktor and Neo.

'**Power Shaker!**' Another shield appeared around Neo and Hawktor as Plitheon crashed right into it, returning to ball form.

'Amazing…Neo is very powerful.' I was astounded. I hadn't seen a Bakugan display that much power since Drago.

'Let's go Linehalt!' Linehalt fired Boomix at our Bakugan, but Linus' last ability was still in effect.

'If you're Gundalia's finest, then perhaps we don't have much to worry about,' said Neo.

'Oh yeah? We'll see about that! **Boomix Dimension**!' Linehalt fired an even larger beam at our Bakugan.

'Heh, this should be interesting,' said Neo.

The beam got closer to them when it suddenly disappeared before making contact.

'What the? It just disappeared!' cried Hawktor.

All of a sudden, the beam reappeared inside the shield and struck Neo and Hawktor, filling the entire shield with smoke.

'Hawktor! Are you ok?' I cried. Hawktor flew from the smoke as the shield disappeared.

'That one hurt…' he groaned, returning to ball form.

The smoke cleared and Neo was still standing. Impressive. The attack took Hawktor down but Neo was still strong.

'What? He's still standing?' cried Ren.

'You'll need something stronger than that to take Neo down. **Metal Destruction!**' Neo, glowing a fiery red, charged right at Linehalt, reverting him to ball form.

Linehalt landed at Ren's feet. 'What power…' he said.

Neo returned to ball form and into Linus' hand. He smirked at Ren and Jesse.

'Hmph, to be pulled from such a performance early is insulting! But, in this next act, they will see how talented this actor is. Gate Card set! Plitheon stand!'

We all summoned our Bakugan as the second round began.

'**Slag Tornado!**' Plitheon fired green beams from his talons, directly hitting Hawktor and Neo as they fell to the ground.

'Hawktor! You have to get up!' I cried. '**Ninja Defense Wild Wind Dance!**' Hawktor blew his wings and sent a powerful wind at Plitheon.

'**Ba Arrow!**' Neo fired a red beam at Plitheon.

'**Boomix Lock!**' Linehalt fired his Battle Gear right at Hawktor.

'**Skye Fang Cyclone Soar!**' Hawktor, glowing green, easily dodged each of Linehalt's blasts.

'**Gravity Mine!**' Hawktor and Neo were suddenly pulled to the ground by an incredible force.

'**Boomix Dimension!**' Linehalt fired Boomix at Hawktor and Neo again.

'**Ninja Defense Spiral Twister!**' Hawktor began spinning as he flew into the air. Boomix's beam suddenly disappeared like earlier. 'I won't fall for that again!' The beam suddenly reappeared and struck Hawktor, but the twister he generated protected him as he rammed into Linehalt, defeating him.

'What an exquisite display of pain! Let us join in. **Hyper Verde!**' With great speed, Plitheon slashed Hawktor as he returned to ball form.

'Hawktor!' I cried. Now it was just Linus and Jesse.

'**Power Shaker!**' Neo began glowing red and drained Plitheon of his power.

'Well played, but I have a surprise left. Gate Card open! Gear Barricade!'

'What's that do?' asked Linus.

'It's linked with his Battle Gear,' I replied.

As if on cue, Jesse summoned his Battle Gear. '**Vilantor Gear Nirvana**!' The fans on the Vilantor Gear began glowing as the entire thing began spinning on Plitheon's back.

'Oh no…' said Neo.

'If I lose this battle…I'll lose Neo and the Element,' said Linus.

'It's time for you to exit stage left. There is no encore for you because…' started Jesse.

'This is the end for you!' cried Plitheon as he released his final attack. It struck Neo and the entire field exploded.

'Neo!' Linus ran into the field. Was he crazy?

'Linus!' I cried, but he paid not attention to me. Debris fell from the attack and one piece struck Linus. 'Linus!' I cried, running into the field after him.

'Shun, wait!' cried Hawktor, following me.

I moved a piece of rock off and found Linus. He was covered in dust and bruises. 'Linus! Are you ok?' I asked.

He opened his eyes and tried to turn to face Neo. 'Neo…'

'Linus…I'm sorry. This is all my fault…' Neo returned to ball form as Linus held his hand up to receive him. But Neo stopped before reaching Linus' hand and flew over to Jesse just as Plitheon returned to him as well.

'Nice job, Jesse,' said Ren.

Jesse looked at Neo in his hands. 'A Bakugan from Neathia, what a unique prize.' The Gundalians disappeared.

'No…they have Neo…they have it. Neathia's doomed…' Linus suddenly passed out.

'Linus!' I cried, trying to wake him back up. 'Stay with me! Linus! Linus!'

* * *

**Linus' POV**

'Linus…Linus!' I heard a familiar voice. I tried to open my eyes, but I just felt so weak. But I managed to muster up enough energy to open them. Right away I saw Princess Fabia and Shun. He must have brought me to her when I passed out.

'Princess…Fabia…' I held up my hand to reach her, which she took in her hands.

'Oh thank goodness you're all right, Linus!' I felt her squeeze my hand tightly. She must have been very worried about me. Princess Fabia was naturally a worrying person; it was just how she was. I tried to squeeze back, but I was too weak. 'But what are you doing here?' she asked.

'Princess…I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect it and give it to you but I…lost it…' I tried my hardest to speak as quick as I could. This news was urgent and she needed to know right away!

'You lost what?' she asked.

'The-the Element…I had it…but now…it's in the hands of our enemy…'

* * *

**Man that was long. Hope you guys liked it! **

**Ps: This chapter is Ren to the Rescue and Linus the Castle knight , but it just says Ren to the rescue because Fanfiction wouldn't let me write anymore than Castle so yeah.**


	10. The Elements of Friendship

**DREN: THAT WOMAN DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN.**

* * *

**REN'S POV**

I had been called back to Gundalia on the order of Emperor Barodius. As important as my mission was, I didn't have time to ignore his orders so when I got the message, Linehalt and I made a one-way trip back to Gundalia.

I knelt before the Emperor's throne as Kazarina and Gill stood by his side. Barodius' chambers always had an eerie feeling to it. Most of the time, if you were summoned to see him alone, it usually wasn't good and sometimes you wouldn't come out. I was certain that wouldn't happen to me, but still, I couldn't help but worry. There was still so much I needed to do.

After all this is over…I need to see her face again, to hear her laugh again…even if it's only for a second.

'Ren,' said Gill.

'Yes, Master Gill,' I responded.

'I'm afraid we're going to need you to explain: how is it that you managed to infiltrate the Brawlers yet somehow fail to bring them over to our side?' Gill addressed me. It was only a matter of time before they would pry.

'Well, sir…' I started, but had no idea how to continue.

'There's talk amongst your teammates that you have come to sympathize with our enemy,' said Kazarina. 'Has spending time with them pretending to be their friend made you change your views on something?'

'What? No!' I protested.

'Yes, I heard a particular rumor that you were spending quite a bit of time with a specific human girl who was not even part of the brawlers,' said Gill.

'I heard that rumor as well. Tell me Ren, were you _distracted_?' accused Kazarina.

'NO! Who told you those lies?' I couldn't let them find out about Lyra. I'd do anything before I'd let them find out about her. After I told her the truth, I didn't want her to have anything to do with this war. Keeping her out of the way was the best way to keep her safe. And the best way to keep her out of the way was if she hated and wanted nothing to do with me.

'It doesn't matter who gave us this information. You've given me no reason to doubt your word Ren. But if you're playing me for a fool and I find out you betray me, the punishment you suffer will be legendary.' Barodius was known for getting rid of people and I certainly didn't want to be one of those.

'Very well, but that still doesn't address the fact that the brawlers have sided with the Neathians,' said Gill. 'What do you have to say about that Ren?'

'It was an unforeseen circumstance and it was out of my control. Princess Fabia from Neathia showed up and the brawlers sided with her. All I can do is renew my pledge of undying loyalty to Emperor Barodius…and that should fate put me against the brawlers in battle…' I shut my eyes, thinking of my…friends, 'I will not hesitate to destroy them!'

Barodius smirked. 'Very well, you are dismissed.'

I bowed my head one more time before standing up and leaving the throne room. I was making my way back to the teleportation chamber. Bring us back to Gundalia all the way from Earth took a lot of Linehalt's strength and I didn't want to tire him out.

As I was walking through the halls of Gundalia, I couldn't help but find this place dark and bleak. Every part of this place felt like it was draining me of all happiness…not that there was much of that left. Happiness…the only time I really felt happy was when I was on Earth…with my…friends…and Lyra… But it was the surface, above that wretched prison Linehalt and I were confined to, and that was good enough for me.

'Ren, you can tell me the truth,' said Linehalt, floating next to me.

I looked to him out of the corner of my eye. 'Huh? What do you mean?'

'Well, it just seems to me that you really don't want to fight the Brawlers.'

'Do I need to remind you about the darkness we escaped from Linehalt?' I put a little more anger in that question than I intended to, but Linehalt needed reminding.

'No, Ren. You of all people know that after being trapped there for so long that I am very grateful for every second of freedom that I've been granted,' he replied.

'Good, I don't want to hear you bring this up again.'

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

'I can't believe that those Gundalian's took Neo from Linus! Especially since the Element is hidden within him,' cried Fabia as she slammed her fists onto the table.

'Hopefully, they don't realize that they have it otherwise Neathia is doomed,' said Aranaut.

'Fabia, just what is this Element anyway?' asked Dan.

'Perhaps it is the reason Gundalia attacked Neathia?' proposed Drago.

'Well…it's essentially the main life force of Neathia,' replied Fabia.

'What do you mean by 'life force?'' asked Dan.

'The power that comprises the Element is like nothing you've ever seen before. It can turn the most dry and barren land into the most prosperous and fertile farmland. Unfortunately, with great power comes great temptation. There are those who wish to harness it and twist it for their own evil purposes, one prime example being the Gundalians.'

'So if we don't get it get back then Neathia's in deep trouble,' said Rin.

'Not just Neathia. The Gundalians won't stop until they rule…'

'Everyone!' yelled Julie over the intercom. 'It's Linus!' she squealed. Everyone ran over to the infirmary where Linus was resting.

'What's going on?' asked Shun. Linus was sitting up, clearly trying to fight his way out of bed while Marucho, with all his might, was trying to keep him down.

'Linus is freaking out! He says he's gonna go after the Gundalians and get the Element back himself!' cried Akwimos.

'Dude, you gotta take it easy! You've been through a lot!' cried Jake.

'Linus, you need to rest!' cried Fabia.

'I'm sorry Princess, but not even you can stop me…To lose my own partner and the Element in front of my own eyes…I have to get them back! Ah!' Linus suddenly fell forward. Dan caught him by the arm just in time.

'Don't worry, Linus. We'll get them back for you,' said Dan.

Julie looked to the ground and saw a necklace that had fallen when Linus nearly fell. She picked it up and fingered the necklace with a Pyrus symbol. 'What's this?' she asked.

'It's an ID tag, standard issue for all Castle Knights. It also represents the bond between Bakugan and battler,' explained Linus.

'Linus, you can count on us! We'll get Neo back for you,' said Dan. 'Right Drago?'

'Yes! Neo Zip Zam sounds like a brave warrior. I'm anxious to meet him.'

'Dan…Drago…' said Linus.

'Linus, you can trust Dan and Drago, they never go back on their word,' said Fabia.

'Yes…very well,' he nodded.

'Well, now that that's settled, let's head off to Bakugan Interspace with a vengeance!' cried Dan.

Julie lay Linus back into bed to rest while the everyone was transported into Bakugan Interspace. Rin and Dan held onto Shun while they were transporting because Nightwing and Drago couldn't body shift.

'Sweet! We're in! So what do we do now?' asked Akwimos.

'Keep our eyes peeled for a start,' said Shun.

'But would they really leave Neo out in the open?' asked Fabia.

'Maybe they would…we still don't know if the Gundalians know that Neo has the Element,' said Rin.

Dan suddenly burst into a run.

'Dan!' cried Shun.

'Where are you going?' asked Hawktor.

'They must be hiding Neo somewhere. I'm gonna see what I can find!'

'Dan slow down, we need a plan!' cried Marucho.

'There's no time, guys! We have to go!' Dan ran off into the streets of Interspace.

'Dan!' cried Jake.

'Should we follow him?' asked Coredem.

'Of course!' cried Fabia. Everyone ran after Dan and finally managed to catch up to him. All of a sudden, an Interspace warp hole appeared right in front of them. Dan tried to stop, but his sudden stop surprised everyone else and they ended up crashing into him, which pushed everyone into the warp hole.

Marucho and Jake fell right on top of Dan while Fabia and Shun, who pulled Rin with him, managed to avoid the dog pile.

'Ow…that hurt…' groaned Dan. He opened his eyes and looked around.

'We've been teleported to a battle arena…but why?' asked Drago.

'It's called a trap door numbskulls. Did you really think we'd leave that gaping hole you put in our system open?' Everyone turned around and saw Sid Arcale.

'Sid!' cried Dan.

'I'm betting you're here to get your precious Neathian Bakugan back…that or you're here to get the secret this little guy's keeping locked up. That's it, isn't it?' he said, holding up a grey Neo Zip Zam.

'He's got Neo!' cried Fabia.

'Sid! What do you think you're doing?' Everyone looked up to the stands and saw Ren.

'Get lost, Ren! This has nothing to do with you!' retorted Sid.

'Give him back now!' shouted Dan.

'If you want him back so badly, you'll have to win him from me!'

'What?' cried Dan.

'You're surprised? Come on, every villain we run into won't let us do something until we beat them in a battle. This isn't that different,' said Rin.

'She's got a point,' added Shun.

'Ok then, you want a battle? You got it!' declared Dan.

'Good, Gate Card set! Rubanoid stand!'

'What the? Rubanoid?' cried Dan, stepping back in shock. He was expecting to fight Neo so he could win him back, so Sid summoning Rubanoid took him by surprise.

'He sent in Rubanoid,' said Dan.

'What's with the switch?' asked Dan.

'What are you talking about? I never said I was going to battle you with Neo. Besides, Rubanoid and I have a score to settle with you,' said Sid.

'And we can't move forward until we crush you!' cried Rubanoid.

'We're both Pyrus battlers, Dan. So you of all people must understand why we need to fight you,' said Sid.

'We'll have to take out Rubanoid first, buddy. You sure you can handle it?' asked Dan.

'Of course. I won't give up until we get Neo back!' cried Drago.

'Good! Drago stand!'

'**Corundum Tusk!**' Rubanoid's talons began glowing red as he fired a rain of red bullets at Drago, who took to the air to evade.

'**Dragon Hummer!**' Drago's body began glowing red also as he easily continued to evade and repel Rubanoid's attacks.

'You really think you can take me down that easily?' taunted Drago.

'**Firim Tornado!**' Drago, his lower body enveloped in a tornado of fire, charged at Rubanoid and knocked him to the ground.

'Don't get too cocky! Gate Card open! Ruby Storm!' A dome of scarlet rubies suddenly enclosed over the battle arena. 'This is a personal favorite of mine. Not only does Ruby Storm up Rubanoid's attack power, it allows the use of level 2 Battle Gear ability.' Sid pressed buttons on his BakuMeter and summoned Rubanoid's Battle Gear. '**Destrakon Gear Vickers!**'

Three of Destrakon Gear's heads detached and flew over to Drago, firing red beams at his chest. Drago cried out in pain while Rubanoid only laughed at his misery.

'No! I won't lose! Can't let Linus down!' cried Drago. 'I made a promise and I intend to keep it!'

'We both do!' added Dan. 'Battle Gear boost! **Jetkor Delta!**'

'Is that supposed to scare us? Go get him Rubanoid!' cried Sid.

'With pleasure!' added Rubanoid.

Rubanoid and his Destrakon Gear heads fired beams at Drago who shot two powerful blasts in return. Drago's was clearly more powerful as it blew right through the Ruby Storm dome and incinerated Destrakon Gear.

'You'll pay for that, Drago!' cried Rubanoid.

'In your dreams!' Drago flashed Jetkor's green lights on Rubanoid before finishing him off with blast.

'I don't get it…we hit him with a level 2 Battle Gear ability…so how did we lose?' cried Sid.

'Drago is very powerful…I warned you,' said Ren.

'Shut up! I didn't ask you!'

'Since you're taking so long, I think I'll go first this time. Gate Card set. Drago stand!'

'Rubanoid stand! **Scarlet Plate** plus **Red Deeper!**' Red rubies flew over from Rubanoid and formed a circle around Drago, keeping him from escaping. The rubies let out an electric shock as Rubanoid fired a blast at Drago. Rubanoid laughed again as Drago stumbled back.

Rubanoid prepared another attack, but Dan reacted. '**Burning Reflector!**' Drago formed a shield that reflected Rubanoid attack back at him.

'All right then! Battle Gear boost! **Destrakon Gear Brinel!**' Rubanoid's snakeheads fired beams at Drago.

'Give it up Drago! It's time for someone new to be number one!' taunted Rubanoid.

'Dan! A little help?'

'You got it, buddy! **Hyper Helix Shield!**' Drago easily blew off Rubanoid's attack.

'No, no, no! Why isn't my attack working?' cried Rubanoid.

'No, this can't be happening! We have to win so we can return to the Emperor with a victory!' Sid looked in his hand when Neo Zip Zam quickly glowed before unlocking. 'What the?'

'It's unlocked itself!' cried Ren.

'Can you feel it, Ren?' asked Sid, staring at Neo Zip Zam.

'What do you-'

'It's the Element! That's what this little guy is hiding from us by staying locked!'

'We don't need it, Sid. I can win on my own!' cried Rubanoid.

'Using it will guarantee our victory.'

'No, Sid. Don't do it!' Ren held up his arm to stop Sid, but he already threw Neo into battle.

'All right, this is the moment of truth, ready buddy?' asked Dan.

'Yes,' said Dan.

Neo suddenly began glowing brightly as the light expanded and surrounded Drago. Everyone held up their arms to shield their eyes from the bright light.

* * *

Drago opened his eyes once he felt the light die down. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by a black and red world. 'Where am I?'

'We meet at last, Drago.' Drago looked in front of him and saw Neo Zip Zam.

'Neo! What's happening? What is this place?'

'Drago, long ago it has been written that we would one day meet, but I had hoped it would not be like this…'

'What do you mean?'

'For years, it has been my responsibility to safe guard the Element, but it is time for me to pass it on to you.' A glowing orb came out of Neo's chest and floated over to Drago.

'What?' asked a confused Drago.

'The people of Neathia are counting on you, Drago.' Neo began floating back and disappearing. 'My mission is over, Drago. Good luck.'

* * *

Drago cried out as the Element pressed into his chest. He felt his body heat up…a sensation that he was very familiar with. The light disappeared and he was back in Interspace facing Rubanoid…but he felt different.

'Wha-what happened?' He looked at his hands and examined his new body.

'Drago…you've evolved again…' Dan looked at his shining ability card. 'Blaze…Dragonoid…'

'Blaze Dragonoid? But how?' cried Sid.

'Neo must have made Drago evolve when he gave him the Element,' said Ren.

'Who cares if he's evolved? I'm not through with him yet!' Rubanoid jumped into the air and charged at Drago.

'Let's win this Drago! **Cross Fire**!' Drago's wings turned into streams of fire that surrounded Rubanoid, returning him to Sid.

Sid grunted as he picked up Rubanoid. 'No…no way!'

'Yes, Sid. They have the Element back. Way to go!' cried Ren, sarcastically, running off.

'Hey! It's not my fault!' cried Sid, running after him.

'Dude! That was so cool how you just evolved!' cried Jake in pure idolization.

'I must admit, I didn't expect this to happen,' said Fabia.

'But now Drago's bigger and badder than ever!' cried Rin.

'I feel very strange…now that the Element is a part of me…but it feels good at the same time,' said Drago.

'Wait…where's Neo?' cried Dan.

* * *

'You've got some nerve, Arcale: showing up after losing the Element to the Brawler!' cried Barodius. Ren and Sid knelt before the Emperor and had the horrid job of informing him that Sid had lost the Element. 'I have no use for fools.'

'But sire!' cried Sid.

Rubanoid suddenly opened up and took physical form. 'Are you serious? You can't just dismiss us like that! Not after we faithfully served you!'

'How dare you speak to the Emperor like that!' cried Gill.

'Our loyalty deserves respect!' cried Rubanoid, walking up to Barodius. Rubanoid suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the ground as Krakix stood over him.

Kazarina let out a laugh. 'I can use this one in my experiments.' She waved her hand and Rubanoid disappeared.

'Rubanoid…no…' Sid shut his and turned away.

'Emperor, give us another chance,' said Ren. Sid looked up. 'Grant us a pardon this time and I promise we will take down the Brawlers! We will redeem ourselves.'

'SILENCE!' Ren jumped back and hung his head at the Emperor.

'Begging for your life Ren? How weak and pathetic you are,' said Sid.

The floor beneath Sid opened and he disappeared into it. Ren looked away as the hole closed.

'So Drago has been infused with the Element. You had best not waste any time capturing Drago and retrieving the Element, Ren. Don't make me regret giving **you** a second chance.'

* * *

'Linus…Linus!'

Linus stirred in his sleep at hearing someone call his name. His eyes fluttered open before he sat up from his bed. It didn't hurt this time when he sat up but that was probably because he had gotten a lot of rest. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his partner Bakugan.

'Neo! You came back!' he cried hopefully. He rushed over to his partner, but stopped when Neo held up his hand. 'What's wrong? You seem different…'

'Yes…I have passed on the Element to a more worthy host. It was the right thing to do for Neathia,' said Neo.

Linus looked down sadly…but gave his partner a smile. 'I understand, Neo…' It was always like Neo to make sacrifices for Neathia. It was part of what made him an excellent Castle Knight. But…saying goodbye to his partner…Linus couldn't help but feel his heart break.

'I just wanted to come here…to say goodbye…I'll never forget you Linus,' said Neo.

'And I'll never forget you, Neo.' Neo began fading away as the light around them got brighter. 'Be well…my friend.'

Linus opened his eyes and found he was back in bed. He sat up, taking in what he had just seen. He turned around and saw the necklace ID tag he wore which instantly brought back the pain of losing Neo. He reached out and grabbed the necklace in his right hand. He held the tag in front of him, staring at the item that was the representation of their partnership…no, their friendship. He closed his fingers around the necklace and put his forehead on it, letting lose the tears he was holding back.

* * *

**I admit it was sad. I felt like crying but I realised I was peeling onions that time. Well, expect more chapters soon!**


	11. The Sacred Orb

**ME: THIS IS FOR YOU! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE FOREVER IT'S JUST I'M CURRENTLY WRITING MY POKÉMON FANFIC. PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE OR THE OTHER WAY ROUND!**

**REN: HOLLY DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN.**

**ME: HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO REPEAT THIS TO EVERYONE? YOU EITHER ADRESS ME AS HOLLY.J OR ! NOT MY FIRST NAME!**

**EVERYONE: GEEZ... OKAY WOMAN.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

'I can't believe it… Are you sure Neo is really gone?' asked Dan.

Linus held his necklace in his hand, his eyes having never left the symbol of their status as Castle Knights and their bond. Only a couple of hours ago did Dan and Drago defeat Sid and Neo give Drago the Element. And also during that time, Neo visited Linus in his sleep and bid his friend farewell. 'Yes…its true,' Linus answered sadly.

Dan slammed his hands on the table in anger. 'It's all my fault! I wasn't strong enough to win him back!'

Linus grasped the necklace in his hand. 'It's ok,' he answered. 'Neo knew the risks that came with being a Castle Knight. He showed bravery and nobility when he passed the Element to Drago…I guess he's a part of Drago now,' he smiled.

'Yeah…I guess he is,' smiled Dan.

'I am honoured,' said Drago.

'Princess, based on Linus' report, Neathia is suffering heavy causalities. We must return immediately to help fight,' said Aranaut.

'Right.' Fabia stood up and addressed the Brawlers. 'I need to ask you a favor, but I will understand if you wish to decline.'

'Don't say another word, Fabia,' interrupted Dan. 'We're in. We'll go with you to Neathia to fight!'

'It will be dangerous, are you sure?' she asked.

'The Gundalians are a huge threat, not just to Neathia,' said Shun.

'If we don't stop them now, they could try to conquer the entire world. It'll be like Zenoheld all over again,' said Rin.

'We've managed to make good progress with our counter attacks, but they're still taking children to fight on their side!' cried Marucho.

'Maybe now we can shut these Gundalian creeps down for good,' said Jake.

'You got that right! You can count on us Fabia!' cried Dan.

Fabia smiled, her eyes nearly watering. 'You have no idea how much this means to me…thank you. All right, let's go then.'

While Dan, Rin and Jake began packing for their trip to Neathia, Kato flew Marucho's plane to take him, and Shun back home so they could pack as well.

Rin suddenly looked at her BakuMeter as it began ringing. She pressed a button and answered it.

'Lyra?' she cried.

'Rin! I've been trying to call you all day but you didn't answer,' replied Lyra on the BakuMeter.

'Lyra, where are you?'

'Outside your place, that's where you are right?'

'Lyra's outside,' said Rin to Dan. They ran out to the front yard where Lyra was standing. Rin ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly. 'Lyra! I was so worried about you!'

'Rin, what's going on?' she asked, pulling away. 'I could've sworn it was Tuesday but now all of a sudden it's Friday. I mean, how could I forget three whole days?'

'Well, we actually have an answer on that,' said Dan.

'Yes, we think you were kidnapped by the Gundalians like all the other children on Interspace,' added Rin.

'Me? Kidnapped? No way…' she replied, not believing them.

'But it would explain why you can't remember anything from the past three days. How did you get back?' asked Dan.

'I don't know...I just woke up this morning in my room with Athena…and she said that she doesn't remember anything either…'

'I'm just glad that you're ok! I've been worried sick!' cried Rin.

'Well, I'm fine now. So what are you guys up to? What have I missed?'

'We're actually on our way to Neathia with Fabia. We're going to help fight off the Gundalians,' said Dan.

'Wait, you're going to fight Gundalians? You better not be leaving without me!'

'Lyra…are you sure you want to come? You just got back…' asked Rin.

'It's going to be all sorts of dangerous,' added Shun.

'Says the two that fought evil Vexos and saved an entire race for extinction. I'm coming,' she said, showing no signs of backing down. 'I'm gonna kick some Gundalian butt and teach them a lesson for kidnapping me!' she exclaimed, punching her fist into her other hand.

'Well, all right. Pack your things. We're going to meet Marucho and head back to Bayview,' said Rin.

* * *

**REN'S POV**

Zenet came running into the main room of Bakugan Interspace, panting her heart out. She must have just gotten back from trying to take Dragon from Dan, battle or no battle.

'Zenet, did you get Drago?' I asked.

'Sorry, Ren. No dice. What is up with those guys anyway? All that talk about friendship and doing the right thing! It's annoying!' she cried.

'It's their strength that unites them…' I muttered.

'What?' asked Zenet.

'Uh…nevermind.' It was true. The friendship between the Brawlers is what drives them to be strong and help each other…I missed that feeling.

'Oh and there's something else! I think the Brawlers are going to Neathia!'

'What? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?' I ran out of Interspace in hopes of catching them before they left. I exited the Interspace access building from the back entrance. I saw them gathered just outside the front entrance and I didn't want to risk them seeing me.

I ran over to them but quickly took cover behind a tree. Lyra? What as she doing here? I left her at home, but she must have met up with Rin or someone and been caught up on what happened…and now she was going with them to fight? So much for keeping her out of this war…

'Go get 'em Brawlers!' cried Julie, thrusting her pompoms into the air.

'Thanks Julie. You're a great cheerleader,' said Marucho.

'Yeah, I'm totally psyched now,' said Jake.

'Let's hit them with everything we've got!' cried Dan. Everyone joined hands just as Aranaut jumped on top of their hands and teleported them to Neathia.

'I guess I'll see you soon, Dan…'

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone exited the dimensional gate and landed in a beautiful city that looked like it was made of crystals.

'Hey Fabia, you sure we're in the right place? I think we're in the city of Oz,' said Lyra.

'No, Oz is green,' said Jake.

'I got the coordinates right. This is my home,' she said, proudly before turning to the others. 'Welcome to Neathia! Isn't it beautiful?'

'It sure is…' said Rin, amazed. The city was truly a beautiful sight.

'Fabia, this place is incredible!' cried Dan.

'Thank you! Now please come with me. We have much to do.' Fabia led them into the main palace, a spiraling tower in the middle of the city with a beautiful spike at the top. Linus had changed back to his Neathian appearance and led the Brawlers to the throne room.

'It's even more beautiful on the inside!' cried Marucho.

'Yeah, this place is sick!' exclaimed Jake.

'Sick? I don't understand…' said Linus with a confused look on his face.

''Sick' is just a slang word for saying that something is awesome or cool,' explained Lyra.

'Oh! That makes much more sense,' replied Linus.

They arrived at a door guarded by two Neathian soldiers. Fabia walked up to them and spoke. 'We are here to see the Queen.'

'Of course,' said one guard, opening the door for them.

The door slid opening as a blinding white light flowed out of the room. The Brawlers covered their eyes to shield themselves from the light. Once it dimmed, they walked in and the door closed behind them. In front of them on an elevated platform sat a beautiful woman in a white and gold dress with short blue hair. She smiled when the Brawlers entered.

'She's beautiful…' said Rin in awe.

'Who is that?' asked Dan.

'Everyone, this is my sister,' introduced Fabia.

'Welcome, Brawlers. My name is Queen Serena. There are no words to express my gratitude to you all for joining the fight to help protect our home. My little sister speaks very highly of you all. You must be very brave to come here without hesitation. We are all in your debt,' she said. Her voice was as beautiful as she was. When she spoke, it was as if they were being treated to a harmonious melody.

'You don't owe use anything,' said Jake.

'The Gundalians are a threat to everything and they need to be stopped,' said Rin.

'They took Bakugan Interspace from us and kidnapped many innocent children to do their dirty work,' said Marucho.

'Yeah, me included. I'm gonna make them pay for that!' said Lyra.

'And we have to stop them from using Bakugan as weapons!' declared Dan.

'That is an ironic statement, coming from you,' said Serena.

'Huh? What do you mean?' asked Dan.

'You will be engaging Gundalians in battle, which means you also will be using your Bakugan as weapons. How does that make you different from them?' she asked.

'Because they're not weapons to us! The Bakugan are our partners in battle and more importantly, there are best friends,' said Dan.

'That's right!' declared Drago as the other Bakugan stood up with him.

Serena smiled. 'I am very happy to hear that. Fabia, take them to the Sacred Shrine. They can be trusted.'

'Of course!' gleamed Fabia.

'Sacred Shrine? What does that have to do with fighting the Gundalians?' asked Dan.

'Just follow me and I'll explain everything.' Fabia led the Brawlers to a huge crystal wall with a large sharp rock sticking out of it over a cave entrance. Everyone stopped to look at the rock. 'What's wrong? Why are you stopping?'

'What is that thing?' asked Marucho.

'It kinda looks like a dragon…' said Rin.

'Whatever it is…it's scary, man!' squealed Jake.

'Are you sure we should be going in there?' asked Lyra.

'Relax, it's just a gargoyle that we use to scare off snoops. Besides, we didn't want to draw attention to the Shrine's location.' Fabia continued into the as the Brawlers followed. The inside of the cave was lit in a beautiful blue hue. There were shining crystals coming from the ground and the ceiling.

Dan suddenly stepped back when he felt his shoe touch some water. 'Whoa careful guys! There's a big puddle up here.'

'Don't worry, Dan,' said Fabia, walking a few steps ahead of him.

'Whoa! Fabia, how are you walking on the water?' exclaimed Marucho.

'Anyone who is pure of heart can walk on the surface of this spring without sinking,' she answered.

'It must be another safeguard for this Shrine,' said Drago.

'Yeah, but it's still freaky,' said Dan.

'Not feeling to pure of heart?' asked Drago.

'What? I'm as pure as they come!' Dan tipped his toe on the water before fully stepping on it. 'Ha! See? I knew I could do it! I'm pure of heart! I'm pure of heart!' he sang.

'Yes, and quite humble about it too,' said Fabia.

'That's Dan for you,' said Rin.

They continued along the water in the cave until they came into a giant chamber lit by a glorious white light. In the centre of the chamber stood a glowing orb of many colors on top a pillar.

'Hey Fabia…what's that disco ball?' asked Dan.

'That is the Sacred Orb. It is the most revered object here on Neathia and the origin of all Bakugan. It contains the original DNA code for every single Bakugan,' explained Fabia.

'Whoa…the origin of all Bakugan?' asked Marucho.

All of a sudden, all their Bakugan began glowing.

'I feel strange…do you feel it too?' Athena said.

'Every part of my body is tingling,' said Coredem.

'I feel so strong,' said Nightwing.

'I'm about to burst!' exclaimed Hawktor.

'I can feel it too…but there's something else. I feel some sort of connection to it…like I can sense danger. I've never felt anything like this before,' said Drago.

'Emperor Barodius wants to get his dirty little hands on this so he can twist it's powers and use them for his own evil purposes,' said Fabia.

'Wait, Fabia I thought you told us earlier that the Gundalians were after the Element,' said Shun.

'Yes, but the Element is only a portion of the Sacred Orb's power. And it would have been just as disastrous if they acquired the Element. I'm convinced that the Orb has been Barodius' target all along and if he gets his hands on it, not only will he possess a tremendous power source, but he will potentially be able to control every Bakugan.'

'Don't worry, Fabia, we won't let them get the Sacred Orb,' said Dan.

Just then, a loud alarm rang through the chamber.

'What's that?' asked Lyra.

'It's the defense alarm. Something's breached the perimeter!' cried Fabia.

An image of Serena appeared over the Orb. 'Brawlers, the Gundalians are attacking, please return to the palace immediately!' she cried.

They ran back to the palace where they saw footage of the invasion going on just outside. 'We've gotta get out there! Let's go guys!' cried Dan. Everyone summoned their Bakugan and made off to the battlefield.

'**Blaze Barnum!**' Drago shot a fireball at a group of Gundalian Bakugan and flew over one of the Neathian soldiers.

'Who-who is that?' cried Captain Elright.

'**Bolting Fang Combat Slung Shot!**' Hawktor flew into a group of Gundalian Bakugan.

'**Cross Lightning!**' Nightwing sent out a burst of electricity that struck several Bakugan charging on Neathia.

'Whoa…he's huge! Who are these guys?' asked Elright.

'Captain Elright!' Elright turned around when he heard a familiar voice.

'Princess Fabia!'

'You escaped! Thank goodness!' she sighed.

'Yes, tell me. Who are those people?' he asked.

'Those are the allies I recruited from Earth. They're called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and they're strong!'

'They certainly look it,' said Elright.

'Well, well, who let you out of your cage, Elright?' Elright and Fabia looked up and saw Kazarina and Gill.

'You two…' said Elright.

'It doesn't matter who you send. We will protect Neathia and the Sacred Orb with our lives!' declared Fabia.

Drago flew over to Dharak Colossus. 'He's gigantic, almost as big as Nightwing…' They looked up and saw one of the Gundalian ships hovering over Dharak.

'Hey! Are you Barodius?' asked Dan.

'How dare you address your Emperor that way?' shouted Barodius.

'You'll never be my Emperor buddy!' cried Dan.

'You will pay for your insolence, boy. **Thunder Probe!**' Dharak fired a massive black energy wave at Drago. It was so powerful that Drago plummeted to the ground.

'Drago! Buddy, are you ok?' asked Dan.

'I'm fine.' Drago jumped into the air as Dharak Colossus tried to step on him.

'So, you're the one they call Drago…' said Dharak.

'That's right! And who are you?' asked Dan.

'You're not worthy to hear my name.'

'What?' cried Dan.

'Once I take you down, you'll know exactly who I am, you worthless little human!'

'Ha! You talk big, but can you back it up?' taunted Drago.

'Come on, Drago. Let's show this guy just how worthless we are,' said Dan.

'Right!'

'**Blaze Hammer!**' Drago began glowing red and charged at Dharak.

'**Thunder Probe!**' Dharak tried to fire at Drago, who easily dodged.

'How did he-' cried Dharak.

'What was that you said about taking me down?' taunted Drago. Drago burrowed into ground before bursting out right over Dharak. 'Get ready to feel the pain!'

Just as Drago reached to attack Dharak, a bright light shone from right between the two dragons. The light got extremely bright for a moment before completely disappearing.

'What the? What happened?' asked Drago.

'Everyone just disappeared…' said Dan.

'Maybe it had something to do with that light,' said Drago.

* * *

With the Gundalians gone, the Brawlers were called back to the Throne Room by Queen Serena. The sky was filled with fireworks, celebrating the victory. The Throne Room was filled with Neathian soldiers while the Brawlers stood before Serena. Elright stood by her side while they were all dressed in white Neathian Castle Knight uniforms, each highlighted with their attribute color.

'By order of Queen Serena, I hereby appoint the Battle Brawlers to the Order of the Castle Knights,' declared Elright as he shook each of the Brawlers hands. He stopped when he reached Princess Fabia. 'Princess Fabia, are you sure about this?'

'Yes,' she answered confidently. 'I am a Battle Brawler now as well. It is only fitting that I join the fight.'

'Very well then.' Elright moved along to Dan. 'I am grateful for your help on the battle field, Dan. Thank you, both of you.'

'No sweat, dude,' said Dan.

'I look forward to battling alongside you and Drago,' said Elright, shaking Dan's hand.

The Brawlers turned to face the other soldiers as they erupted in applause.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: THERE'S A LIMIT TO EVERYTHING**


	12. Marucho's Plan

**ME: HI FELLAS! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL. WHY DO YOU WRITE?**

**DREN: BECAUSE... UM... BECAUSE...**

**ME: HA! SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT SO SMART ON NOW!**

**NIGHTWING: THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN US BAKUGAN.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

'The Twelve Orders?' asked Dan.

'Yes, they are the highest class and most powerful battlers of Gundalia, headed only by Emperor Barodius himself,' said Serena.

'Let me introduce them to you,' Elright walked over to a video screen which began showing pictures of the Twelve Orders and their Bakugan. 'This is Pyrus battler Gill and his partner Krakix, he's a cold-blooded warrior who's shown fierce obedience to Barodius. Aquos battler, Stoica and his partner Lythirus, he's a mad man whose personality can easily switch from joker to ruthless killer in an instant. You don't want to turn your back on this guy for a second. Ventus battler Airzel and his partner Strikeflier, captain of the Gundalian forces, he is a student of protégé of Gill's. He's also the scum that captured and interrogated me. Subterra battler Nurzak and Sabator, he is a Gundalian elder who has served since the reign of the previous Emperor. Haos battler Kazarina.' Elright spoke her name with venom. 'And Lumagrowl, she's head of the Bakugan Biological Research Centre. There are countless rumors that she is conducting several experiments on living Bakugan…and finally Darkus battler and Gundalian Emperor, Barodius and his Bakugan, Dharak. He may say very little but he is insanely smart and equally devious.'

'Hey, those are the dudes we just fought, before that light sent them all away,' said Dan.

'So his name is Dharak…' said Drago.

'Those six battlers and their Bakugan make up the Twelve Orders. They are the ones leading the attack on Neathia,' said Serena.

'Their forces have already breached the second defense shield,' said Aranaut.

'Then that means that our last defense is the third shield…and if that falls, then we're done for,' cried Fabia.

'Don't worry Queen Serena, we won't let them get that far! We have to get the second shield back up!' cried Dan.

'But how do we do that?' asked Shun.

'And shouldn't we concentrate on protecting the third shield?' asked Marucho.

'I don't know, I like Dan's idea of restarting the second shield. It would give us an advantage over the Gundalian attacks,' said Lyra.

'But restarting a shield of that size would take a massive power source!' cried Rin.

'If we can make it through Sector D and find the second shield generator, we can jump start it. But like Rin said, we'd need a powerful source of energy,' said Elright.

'Something powerful…like the Element?' suggested Drago.

Elright nodded. 'Yes, that would definitely do the trick. But in order to get there, we'd have to cut through the front lines. I don't know if it's a good idea…'

'Come on, man! I thought you were the Captain of the Neathian army! Shouldn't you have a plan or something?' asked Jake.

An alarm suddenly went off. 'Captain Elright, the sensors are picking up three Gundalian ships heading towards Sector D. We have a visual,' said a soldier. A video showing the Gundalian ships popped up on the screen.

'Those ships belong to Stoica, Airzel and Kazarina,' said Fabia.

'Hey, I've got an idea,' said Marucho. 'While we keep the main forces occupied, a small group of us will sneak around behind them, start up the second shield to cut off their reinforcements.'

'So you're talking about using a decoy unit!' exclaimed Shun.

'Yes!'

'Their dimensional sensors might pick us up if we transport you there, so we'll have to travel on foot,' said Elright.

'I can do that. I know that jungle like the back of my hand,' said Fabia.

'Dan, you and Drago should go too since you have the Element,' said Marucho.

'We'll come too,' said Shun.

'Yeah, you could use the back up!' said Hawktor.

'Great, the rest of us will battle with the Castle Knights to distract the main forces,' said Marucho.

* * *

'All right, Marucho, I think we should follow your lead,' said Elright as they were teleported to the battlefield.

'What? Me?' he cried.

'Chill, Marucho. You're a natural at this!' exclaimed Jake.

'Yeah, I bet you didn't call yourself BakuBrain for nothing!' said Rin.

'What? They told you about that?' Marucho suddenly blushed.

'BakuBrain? What's that?' asked Lyra.

'It's an internet name Marucho used to go by. Shun told me about it,' said Rin.

'Hehe…all right then! Let's go Castle Knights!' cried Marucho. The Castle Knights summoned their Bakugan just as the Gundalian troops and Interspace children were teleported onto the battlefield and summoned their army.

'Hey, isn't that Airzel?' asked Jake.

'Yes,' answered Elright. 'And the one next to him is Mason Brown.'

'That's Mason?' cried Rin.

'Man, he's ugly looking,' said Lyra.

'I guess that makes Ren one of the pretty ones,' said Rin. She looked over and saw the upset look in her eyes. 'Oh…sorry…'

'No, it's fine. We've got more important things to worry about.'

'Ok, let's get ready for battle. Elright, I know you have a grudge against Airzel, but you can't let that cloud your judgment, ok?' said Marucho.

'Don't worry, it won't,' said Elright.

* * *

Dan, Shun and Fabia walked through the forest, hearing the distant sounds of battle.

'Please tell me we're almost there,' said Dan.

'Don't worry, we're getting close,' said Fabia.

'We're not far, hopefully the Marucho and the others are keeping the Gundalians busy,' said Aranaut.

'Don't worry, they won't let us down,' said Drago.

'Even so, they won't be able to hold them off forever,' said Shun.

'We're wasting time, we have to keep moving,' said Fabia.

They continued walking through the forest when the wind suddenly picked up and a shadow fell over them.

'Gundalians!' shouted Shun, seeing Stoica's ship.

Stoica and Jesse suddenly appeared in front of them.

'It's Stoica!' cried Fabia.

'And Jesse,' added Dan.

'Stay cool, guys. They don't know what we're doing here,' said Shun.

'Our comrades on the front line suspected that your forces were a decoy. Looks like they were right, so now the real question is…what are you really doing out here?' asked Stoica.

'Darn, and we were so close,' said Dan.

'Relax Dan, we still have one trick up our sleeve…it's time we went along with plan B,' said Fabia.

Dan turned to Shun. 'It's all on you, buddy.' Dan held out his hand.

'Good luck, you two,' he said, before taking Dan's hand. The two exchanged looks before Shun suddenly disappeared and reappeared in a tree behind Stoica and Jesse before continuing on to the jungle.

Shun jumped from tree to tree before coming to a huge stonewall. He pulled out several kunai and threw them into the wall before jumping on the kunai to ascend the wall. Once he reached the top, he looked back and saw an explosion from where he had just left Dan and Fabia.

'I have to keep moving,' he said, before continuing into the forest. He stopped in a tree for a moment to rest just as he reached the shield generator and pulled Drago out. 'We've come a long way, Drago.'

'Yes, let's not stop now. Lead the way, Shun.'

Shun jumped through a couple more trees and stopped when the Second Shield generator building was in sight. He stayed in the tree, concealing himself in the leaves once he noticed the Gundalian soldiers all around the building.

'Fabia didn't say anything about this…the entire building is surrounded by guards!'

'There are too many for us to take head on,' said Drago.

'You've been battling with Dan too long.'

'Well, I don't see any other-Hey!' Drago was caught off guard when Shun leapt into air towards the building. He threw out his grappling hook and grabbed on to a ledge. The guards failed to notice the ninja at all. 'How about you warn me next time you do something like that?'

'Speed and stealth is the way of the ninja,' Shun replied. 'Get used to it!' Shun climbed up the rope and made it inside the building.

'How **does** Rin put up with you?' remarked Drago.

'She doesn't really have a choice in that matter.' Shun jumped out of the ventilation system and ran through the building, knocking out guards as he went along.

'And I thought Dan was a difficult brawler to be partnered with,' remarked Drago, as Shun took out another pair of guards. 'Speed and stealth huh?'

Shun looked up at the large column in the centre of the room. 'This must be the control room.' Shun ran towards the door, but stopped when Kazarina and Lena suddenly appeared in front of him.

'And where do you think you're going?' asked Kazarina.

'Kazarina!' grunted Shun.

'I guess we weren't so stealthy after all. Got any ideas?' asked Drago.

Shun smirked. 'I have another trick up my sleeve. I think we're about to find out what it's like to battle together, Drago.'

* * *

'So even Dan's little sis is aiding the Neathians in their war,' said Airzel, standing on a rock pillar across from Rin.

'It doesn't matter about age, though I'm older, I'm still a Brawler. And I've dealt with world domination psychos like you're Emperor,' said a bored Rin.

'You'll learn to regret those words, little girl. **Diamond Trick!**' Strikeflier began spinning and the wind circled around him, creating a tornado.

'Not so fast! **Violaceous Reflect**!' A shield appeared in front of Nightwing, reflecting Strikeflier's attack.

'You're friends may have been able to waste my time, but I won't let you do the same! Battle Gear Set Off! **Battle Turbine Rain!**' Strikeflier unleashed a rain of green pellets on Nightwing.

Nighwing managed to stay standing, but was weak. '**Death Canon**!' A blast of purple light was launched at Strikeflier.

'You'll pay greatly, **Invisa Effect**!' Fortunately, the attack missed Nighwing.

'Is that all you got?" Rin's Bakupod formed Nightwing's Battle Gear. 'Battle Gear Boost! Cyber Wings!" Nightwing roared and the jewel in his chest shone.

'I guess we'll take out our battle gear.' Aizel grabbed it. 'Battle Gear Boost! Battle Turbine!'

'Battle Gear ability activate! **Cyber Wings**!' A far range attack was blasted at Strikeflier.

'Battle Gear ability activate! **Battle Turbine Frain**!' The two attacks collided sending Nighwing back into its ball form. The attack also sent Rin flying across the fall, skidding against the mud.

'Rin! Are you alright?' Nightwing floated over to her. A small green ball rolled out of her pocket.

-FlashBack-

_'Here. Before you go.' Arri handed a small bakugan in its ball form. It didn't move or do anything._

_'What is it?' Rin asked taking the bakugan._

_'His name is Wakiya. It was my father's bakugan. I tried to get it to speak but it wouldn't open up to me or Thunderbird. I think you should have it. Think of it as a goodbye present.' Rin tucked it in her pocket before waving to the Vestals and jumped into the portal._

-Flashback ended-

'You have been a worthy opponent. This will make up for losing that Elright.' Aizel said catching Strikeflier in his hand.

Rin's eyes began to close. 'No, Rin! Stay with me!' Shouted Nightwing. But it was too late. Aizel waved his hand and teleported Rin and Nightqing onto his ship, leaving poor Wakiya behind.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S KINDA SAD AND RIN IS BEING A BIT DISTANT BUT DON'T WORRY! IT'LL BE FINE IN THE END. **

**PS: ALL OF THE LONG BATTLES ARE BEING WRITTEN BY MY FRIEND IVY. SO IT'S LIKE A TEAM PROJECT!**


	13. Very short Bonus Story: Nicky's Crush

**ME: HEY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**

**DREN: NICKY'S CRUSH? **

**ME: YEAH! IF ANY OF YOU LIKE YU-GI-OH GX THE ONE WITH THE ACADEMY, ANSWER THIS QUESTION, WHO'S YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER AND WHY? I PERSONALLY LIKE ALEXIS BECAUSE HER HEROS ARE COOL AND SO IS SHE.**

**DREN: I LIKE CHAZZ.**

**ME: OH. I THOUGHT YOU'D PICK CYRUS. SINCE YOU BOTH LOK LIKE NERDS!**

**DREN: CAN YOU JUST GET OVER THAT?**

**ME: NO! IDONOTOWNBAKUGAN, ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**LENA'S POV**

I heard the brawlers were heading this way. I rushed to find Kazarina. On the way I bumped into Nicholas and we fell on top of each other. I was on the bottom and he was on the top.

I felt hot and sweaty.

'Um...Nicholas? Can you get off me?' Nicky was red in the face too. Did I call him Nicky!

'Sorry. Lena?'

'Yes?'

'Nothing. Well, see you around.' And he walked away.

* * *

**NICKY'S POV**

I almost confessed. I admit, ever since we first met, I've had a little crush on her.

But, I don't think she feels the same way.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter I've ever did and I couldn't think of something else better to do so, flames are allowed!**


	14. The Second Shield

**ME: ... **

**DAN: WHAT'S UP WITH HER?**

**NERD I MEAN DREN: SHE'S IN A BAD MOOD.**

**DAN: HOW? **

**ME: I GOT A F ON MY SCIENCE TEST!**

**NERD I MEAN DREN: HAHAHAHA! THIS PROVES THAT I'M—**

**EVERYONE: A NERD?**

**NERD I MEAN DREN: NO! SMARTER!**

**FABIA: I BET YO MAMA NAMED YOU DREN BECAUSE SHE WANTED HER LITTLE BLY TO BECOME A NERD WHEN HE GROWS UP!**

**NERD I MEAN DREN: SHUT UP!**

**MARUCHO: DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN. ONLY RIN, LYRA, AND THEIR BAKUGAN AND BATTLE GEAR!**

* * *

**SHUN'S POV**

Great…Kazarina and Lena, just what I needed. And I was so close to the shield generator too. But I suppose it was only a matter of time before the Gundalians realized what we were doing. I just hope Dan and Fabia are ok.

'Are you going to just stand there and do nothing, little boy?' taunted Kazarina.

'Because we're ready to fight! Gate Card set! Phosphos stand!' cried Lena.

'Drago stand!' I had never battled with another attribute before, but I've known Drago for just as long as Dan has, so how different could it be?

'**Spit Poison!**' Phosphos fired a blue beam at Drago. He tried to fly away, but the attack struck his foot just as he took off. He cried out in pain as the poison hit him.

'Drago!' I cried.

'Don't bother fighting the poison. **Gorgon Viper!**' Phosphos other four heads came out and fired at Drago again, causing him to fall to the ground.

Maybe this would be a lot different than I thought…I had to do something quick, otherwise Lena would win.

'Gate Card open! Apoptosis!' The field lit up as the poison in Drago's feet spread throughout his entire lower body.

'**Lumino Wave!**' Drago began glowing red and destroyed the gate card while also getting rid of that troublesome venom. I remember how much trouble Phosphos' venom had given Marucho.

'Element of not, I'm not letting these guys take us down!' cried Lena.

Drago flew up and burst through the ceiling so I followed him out the door.

'Phosphos, after them!' I heard Lena cry.

Once Drago made it outside, the guards looked at us shocked. They nearly ran off once Phosphos burst through the wall as Lena and Kazarina followed.

'Drago's power is impressive, but even with the Element, he shouldn't be impossible to beat,' said Lumagrowl.

'That may be, but it looks like Phosphos could use to help,' said Kazarina.

'As you wish,' said Lumagrowl.

'No! I can do this on my own, Mistress Kazarina. I do not need any help!' argued Lena.

A Gundalian soldier approached Kazarina. 'Mistress Kazarina, please allow me to escort you away from the battlefield.'

'Are you insane?' she shrieked. 'How dare you treat me like a junior battler. Out of my way!' she shouted, pushing the soldier aside. 'Lumagrowl stand!'

'That's one angry mutt,' said Drago.

'**Blaze Barnum!**' Drago shot a fireball at Phosphos and Lumagrowl. Lumagrowl jumped out of the way, but Phosphos took the shot head on and reverted to ball form. A cloud of dust covered the field. 'Who's next?'

'I'd say Lumagrowl, but we just have to find him first,' added Drago.

I waited for the dust to clear, but Lumagrowl was nowhere in sight! 'What the? Where did he go?' I cried.

Drago and I looked up just as Lumagrowl jumped down from the building and landed on Drago, pushing him down to the ground.

'What's going on? It's like our attack had no effect on him!' I cried.

Kazarina cackled. 'That's because I activated this, **Flashing Peaker**. All Lumagrowl has to do is make physical contact to activate it,' she laughed. Man this woman was creepy.

'Get off me!' cried Drago, falling to the ground.

'Now, now, be patient. I'm almost done here.' Lumagrowl jumped off Drago just as he crashed into the ground.

'Drago!' I cried. Drago tried to get up bet fell back down, returning to ball form.

Kazarina skillfully caught Lumagrowl. 'With all the trouble our soldiers have been having with you in the past, I'm surprised that Drago made for such a **mediocre** opponent.' She turned to Lena. 'Our battlers are weak!' Lena growled and turned away.

I picked up Drago in my hands. 'Drago, are you ok?' I asked.

'Yes, I'm fine, Shun. Let's get back in there!'

'Ok then!' I nodded at Drago and looked up.

Kazarina turned to address me. 'I don't really understand why you're so loyal to the Neathians. What have they ever done for you?'

'They don't have to do anything for me! Stopping you is reason enough for me to join! Gate Card set!'

'This isn't your fight, human. Give us the Element!'

'That's where you're wrong,' said Drago. I threw him into battle and he continued talking. 'This became our fight when you kidnapped the human children form Bakugan Interspace.'

Kazarina laughed. 'We only borrowed those children. I don't see why you care so much about them.'

Lena stepped up. 'Mistress Kazarina, I can do this. Please.'

'Very well, Lena. Do not make me regret this choice.'

'I understand. Phosphos stand! You're going to regret ever setting foot on Neathia when I rip the Element from you! **Hunter Rip!**' Phosphos' claws extended and he charged.

'**Cross Fire!**' Drago sent a flaming X at Phosphos, pushing him back.

'There's more where that came from,' taunted Drago.

'**Stealth Claw!**' Phosphos jumped back and suddenly disappeared.

'Where did he go?' asked Drago. Something suddenly pushed Drago forward and onto the ground.

'Drago! Watch out!' I shouted. Phosphos slashed Drago a couple more times. I had to act fast. 'Gate Card open! Evil Clear!'

Drago got back up just as the field lit up. Phosphos charged again, but his became visible and his claws shrunk.

'What? What happened?' asked Phosphos.

'I just nullified your ability, that's what happened. **Cross Fire!**' Drago sent another flaming X at Phosphos, but he wasn't as lucky as he was before.

'I knew you weren't up for the task!' shouted Kazarina. 'You've wasted far too much of my time, you little ingrate! I'll deal with you later. Destroy them Lumagrowl!' she yelled, throwing him into battle. '**Spiral Blade!**' Lumagrowl's tails extended and slashed at Drago. '**Blade Fantasma!**' His tails unleashed a burst of electricity at Drago.

'Drago! Get out of there!' I cried.

'I…can't…' he strained.

Lumagrowl laughed. 'So this is the mighty Drago? Ha! You're as easy to control as those kids we stole. Now be a good boy and hand over the Element.'

The attack stopped and Drago looked up at Lumagrowl. 'You're a fool if you'd ever think I'd give it to you!'

'I suppose I'll just have to take it from you!' Lumagrowl prepared to pounce onto Drago when something green shot down from the sky and stopped him. 'What?'

I looked up to the sky and saw a familiar Bakugan, Hawktor. 'Drago!' I heard Dan yell.

'Dan!' cried Drago.

'Kuso…' muttered Kazarina.

'Now Hawktor! **Ninja Defense Spiral Twister!**' Hawktor spun in a circle and flew towards Lumagrowl.

'Who let such an ugly mutt like you out?' Hawktor blew Lumagrowl away and landed next to Drago.

'Thanks Hawktor, I owe one,' said Drago.

'No problem, I'm always happy to thrash some Gundalian scum.'

Dan jumped down from Hawktor and ran over to me. 'Shun! You ok, buddy?'

'Just fine, are you ready to fight?' I said, pulling out another ability card. '**Cross Barnum!**'

'**Wolf Howler!**' Lumagrowl fired a gold beam at Drago's attack, but Drago's was stronger, sending Lumagrowl back to Kazarina.

Drago returned to my hand as Hawktor went back to Dan. We smirked at each other before exchanging our Bakugan. I looked at Hawktor in my hands. 'Now this feels much better.'

'Yup! What do you say we cause a little damage, huh Drago?' asked Dan.

'Sounds great!'

Dan turned to me. 'Shun, you two see if you can get to the second shield!'

'Right!' I ran across the field back to the generator building.

'Guards! Stop him!' I heard Kazarina yell.

Ha! Did she really think her guards could stop me? I knocked out a couple guards in my way and ran into the elevator. I came out at the top floor, figuring what I was looking for would be there. I came out and saw a diagram of a shield over three switches.

'This looks like it,' said Hawktor.

'Yes, but I have to find some way to activate it first. I wish Rin were here, she'd figure out how to work this thing.' I walked up to the terminal and activated it. 'It's all in Neathian…can you read it Hawktor?'

'Yes, it says that in order to start the shield up again, we have to flip these three switches so our power source can restart the shield.'

'That sounds easy.' One by one, I flipped down the three switches. 'All right, we're done here. Let's go.' I threw Hawktor down and he burst through the building to meet up with Dan. 'Dan! Everything's ready!' I pointed to the sphere that came out of the building.

'No!' cried Kazarina.

'The shield generator!' added Lena.

'Awesome! Let's finish this off.' Dan pressed some buttons on his Castle Knight equipment and summoned Cross Buster. 'Battle Gear set off!'

'That's more like it!' said Drago.

'**Cross Buster Neo!**' Drago fired a powerful blast at Lumagrowl.

'**Deadly Fantasma!**' Lumagrowl unleashed another powerful burst at Drago. It collided with Drago's attack, but it stood no chance. Drago's attack broke through Lumagrowl's and sent him back to ball form.

'Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!' cried Dan.

All of a sudden, the shield generator began glowing along with Drago.

'It's charging up!' I cried.

'No…it started restoring right when they one the battle!' growled Kazarina.

The generator unleashed a bright light as the shield reformed around the area.

'We have to get out of here. Retreat!' shouted Kazarina, as she and Lena were teleported away.

'Nice job, Dan.' I said.

'Yeah, let's head back to the palace.'

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

'This is a major failure, Kazarina,' said Gill.

'I know,' she replied with hate.

'As a member of the Twelve Orders, you are held to a much higher standard. The Emperor will be very disappointed. Someone will have to answer for these incompetent actions today.'

'Trust me, I'm well aware of that, Gill.'

Lena, who stood next to Kazarina as this video call was going on, closed her eyes. She was later called to Kazarina's quarters when they arrived back in Gundalia.

'You summoned me?' she asked.

'I don't have to tell you what an embarrassment today's events have been. You were given a chance to redeem yourself and you failed miserably. You were warned of what would happen if you didn't succeed. So…do you have anything else to say for yourself Lena?'

Lena had nothing so say as her thoughts went back to her conversation with Gill.

* * *

'_I like you, Lena. You are clever, but you don't suffer from arrogance like the others. Those are traits that will get you very far. So I'm giving you this piece of advice,' said Gill._

'_I'm listening, sir.'_

'_I hear you're going on a mission with Kazarina.'_

'_Yes,' she answered._

'_It would be wise to watch your back around her. She is loyal to no one but herself and wouldn't give it another thought if she had to sacrifice one of her subordinates in order to save her own skin.'_

'_I understand, sir.'_

* * *

Phosphos suddenly jumped from behind Lena and was ready to attack Kazarina with his claws when all of a sudden Lumagrowl jumped out and sunk his fangs into Phosphos, turning him back into a ball.

'Phosphos!' Lena cried, rushing over to hr fallen partner.

Lumagrowl landed and growled at Lena for threatening his master like that.

'You've got some nerve, Lena, trying to take me out to save yourself from your own blunder. How very bold of you…but also very foolish.' Kazarina held up her hand at Lena, who backed away in a futile attempt as Lumagrowl was still behind her. Lena held Phosphos close to her chest and stared wide-eyed as blasted her with electricity.

'Lena!' Nicholas ran out only to get electrocuted.

'Get back to your work!' Kazarina waved her hand and Nicholas was teleported to the lab.

* * *

'Unfortunately, due to the extreme incompetence displayed by Lena on the battlefield, the Neathians were able to restart their second security shield. I deeply regret my error for entrusting her. Please know that she has paid the ultimate price for her failure,' Kazarina reported to Barodius while kneeling before him.

'I see, but don't disappoint me again Kazarina!'

'I understand completely, sire.'

'Good, you are dismissed.' Kazarina bowed and exited the throne room. She walked down the halls and stopped when she met with Gill.

'Why the long face Kazarina? You at least still got someone to take the fall for you,' he said.

'Yes, but not before she ambushed me and tried to take me out with her Bakugan. It was almost like…she knew what I had planned for her. As though someone had tipped her off,' she said with a suspicious glare.

'Luckily you had your wits about you. Next time, you may not be so fortunate. In these troubled time, you never know who you can trust.'

Meanwhile, Ren hid behind one of the corridors and overheard the conversation. He looked down sadly in guilt. 'Lena, Nicholas…' he muttered. 'I'm sorry…'

* * *

'Brawlers, I must congratulate you on your success. You're plan was excellent, Marucho,' said Serena.

'Aw, shucks,' he said, rubbing the back of his head while blushing. 'It wouldn't have worked if Dan and Shun hadn't gotten to the shield generator.'

'He's right, dude. You guys were awesome!' cried Jake.

'You know it!' exclaimed Dan.

'And so modest…' remarked Fabia.

Shun looked around, not seeing his girlfriend anywhere. 'Hey…has anyone seen Rin?'

'Hmm…come to think of it, I haven't seen her since we split up to hold off the Gundalians,' said Lyra.

'Come on! My little sister will be back any moment now.' Dan gloated.

A minute passed.

'She's not here yet.' Fabia said.

Twenty minuets passed.

'Any second now.'

Forty minutes later.

'Guys. I think we should look for her.' Lyra suggested. Leaving to find Rin they trekked everywhere and covered all of the ground.

Then, Jake noticed a small green ball in the middle of the plain.

"Hey guys!" Soon, they all huddled around the ball.

"Do you think it'll open?" Lyra asked.

"Come on! Open up!" Dan whined.

"Alright! Now what do you want?" The ball revealed a black and green bird in ball form.

"I know you! Your Wakiya!" Drago cried.

"And your Dragonoid. I've heard much about you."

"Scratch this! Do you know someone named Rin? Black hair, has a Darkus bakugan, my sister?"

Wakiya turned to Dan."The girl? From what I heard when I was in her pocket she was fighting a guy named Aizel. Then she disappeared leaving me behind!"

"Guys, do you think Rin might have been abducted like the other kids?" Marucho said.

"Well it figures. She is the perfect hostage. She is Dan's sister and my..."

"Your what Shun?" Lyra asked sneakily.

"My friend."

"Guys! What are we going to do!" Jake cried.

"We better ask Serena." Suggested Dan.

* * *

**So, guys. I have not been updating because I was planning for my Naruto split-story so sorry I didn't update. I will try to update regularly and I thank the people who have been supporting me!**


	15. Something Super Wicked

**ME: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN! ONLY RIN, NIGHTWING, THE CYBER WINGS, LYRA, ATHENA AND THE RAY PULSER! ;)**

* * *

**JESSE'S POV**

The attack on Neathia had been a failure. The Battle Brawlers were able to restart the second shield with Drago's Element. But at least we have the best hostage, Rin Black, Daniel Kuso's sister and Shun Kazami's girlfriend. Kazarina's currently taking care of her. She said that she doesn't need any more humans and she's experimenting on her. Scientist Witch.

'I really don't understand you, Jesse.' I looked up from my book to Plitheon as he fluttered around our prison cell. I returned my eyes to my book. 'Doesn't it bother you that we're the ones sitting in jail? Why should we be their scapegoats huh? The Twelve Orders are blaming us so that Barodius will spare them!' Plitheon flew right into my face between my book. 'Our necks are on the chopping block! Are you seriously going to sit there with your nose in a book until it's too late?'

I closed my eyes and shut my book. 'I am merely pensive.'

'Huh?'

'If we are unsatisfied with the ending penned for us, then perhaps we rewrite it ourselves.'

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

'Guys, pitter patter!' cried Dan, holding a beam over his shoulder.

'We're moving as fast as we can!' remarked Drago.

'Yeah, quit being to bossy!' added Hawktor.

'It's hard to move heavy things when our bodies are so small!' exclaimed Athena.

It was 2 days since Rin had been kidnapped. Eceryone wanted to rescue her but Serena said it was to dangerous. So, the brawlers made up a plan how to bust her out. But they got busted by the guards so they decided to help build back the city for the time being.

'Come on! I bet I can stack 10 bricks before you even do two!' cried Akwimos holding a much larger brick than Drago, Hawktor and Athena. He flapped his arms to try and keep his grip on the brick but it landed on the ground with a thud as he fell onto the ground. 'I meant to do that!'

'Hey, Jake, what's with grumpy face? The Second Shield is back up so you should be-' started Dan, walking over to Jake.

'Dude! We need to keep hammering at them while they're scrambling for cover! Rin's probably been brainwashed now!' cried Jake.

'We need to rebuild first,' said Drago.

'Drago's right. And we need to think of a much better plan!" said Dan.

'No, he's not!' argued Jake. 'We finally have an advantage over them and you want to take a break? It's a mistake!'

Dan shook his head. 'We're not ready. The Gundalians outnumber us two to one.'

'We need to strengthen our fortifications to prepare for any enemy attack,' added Drago.

'I didn't come here to play with Lego!'

'Hey, guys! Can you give us a hand over here?' cried Marucho.

'Yeah, just give me a minute, Marucho!' Dan turned back to Jake. 'Hey, dude, are we cool?'

Jake sighed and closed his eyes. 'Yeah…we're cool. Listen…I'm gonna go and do a, uh, a perimeter check!' he cried, running off.

'Jake, hold up!' cried Dan.

'He reminds me of you when you were younger,' said Drago.

'Yeah, yeah…' Dan muttered.

'Give him some time to cool off. He'll be fine,' said Shun.

Jake kept running into the wilderness of Neathia. 'Just because I'm new at this doesn't mean I'm stupid. I'm gonna go find some Gundalians to thrash and then that'll show Dan and the others that I was right.'

'Jake! Wait!' Jake stopped running and Coredem flew in front of him. 'Dan doesn't think you're stupid. Why would you even suggest something like that?'

'Well, he sure treats me like it! But not anymore!' he cried, dashing off again.

Fabia and Lyra set down bricks on the building they stood on top of. Fabia looked over to her left and saw Jake running of.

'What's wrong, Princess?' asked Aranaut.

'It's Jake,' she said, pointing to him.

'What's he doing?' asked Lyra.

'I don't know, but I better go after him,' she said, ready to leave, but Lyra stopped her.

'No, you're needed here. I'll go check on Jake,' said Lyra.

* * *

Jesse sat on a large rock by a small river on the beautiful world on Neathia. He closed his eyes, letting the rushing water and singing birds fill his ears with music.

However, Plitheon interrupted this bliss. 'Why are we back on Neathia? We should be headed in the opposite direction! We barely made it out of that prison so I say we split before they catch us again!'

Jesse looked at his partner before speaking. 'We need to give them one final performance upon which we may be fairly judged.'

'Whatever! I still say we run!'

Jesse closed his eyes again as the wind swept his hair forward. 'It's too late for that…' He heard the footsteps behind him, but did not turn to see who it was.

'As you can probably guess, I've been sent to retrieve you,' said Ren.

'And what if we refuse?' asked Plitheon.

'I don't think that's an answer you want,' said Linehalt.

'Why don't you just tell me?'

'How about I show you?' asked Linehalt in a dark whisper.

'Well I'm standing right here, Linehalt! What are you waiting for?'

'You're finished!'

'That's enough, Linehalt!' cried Ren. Linehalt returned to Ren's shoulder. 'Master Stoica has assured me that you have nothing to fear if you return with us quietly.' Jesse didn't answer so Ren spoke again, trying to emphasize his point. [p'You'll be safe,' Ren said, only half believing his words, especially after what happened to Sid and Lena.

The wind blew again and Jesse flipped a few pages of his book. 'By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes…'

'What?' asked Ren.

'The course of true love never did run smooth…Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Ren?' asked Jesse, turning his head to look at Ren from the corner of his eye.

'Not really…'

Jesse shut his book and stood up. 'What I'm saying is that I don't think you're being honest with me. And I don't think you're being honest with yourself either.' Ren jumped back a little as Jesse walked up to him. Before Ren could speak again, the wind picked up as Jesse spoke, 'I'm ready…'

* * *

'What the heck is that thing?' screamed Jake, running through the woods as a giant spiky flower chased him, snapping his jaws at the fleeing teens.

'Jake, if that thing doesn't kill us, I promise you when we get back to the palace, I will!' shouted Lyra, running right next to Jake.

They kept running so hard that they didn't realize they had run off a cliff. 'This is gonna hurt!' cried Jake. Coredem and Athena grabbed onto their partners to slow their fall.

'You gotta lay off the cheeseburgers, Jake,' said Coredem, dropping Jake onto the ground.

Lyra put her hand on her chest and panted as Athena set her down with ease. 'Jake…*pant* the next time you run off into the forest *pant* remind me not to go with you.'

'Jake, I think we should head back now,' said Coredem.

'Forget it! I didn't almost get chomped by killer lettuce to go back to Dan with my tail between my legs! You're my partner, so start acting like it!'

'Jake, you're a Castle Knight, so start acting like one!' remarked Lyra. 'Jake…I know how you're feeling, but you have to look at this from their point of view. This is **their** home, not yours, so you must understand how important it is to them to rebuild.'

'Listen to her, Jake. She's trying to help you,' said Athena.

'What you're trying to do is very brave, but don't be foolish! You can't take the Gundalians on all by yourself! None of us can. Together we stand, divided we fall. Do you understand?' asked Lyra.

'We've made so much progress and a loss now would only lower morale,' added Athena.

'…I never thought of it that way…' said Jake.

'Come on, let's head back and help the others rebuild. I'm sure they're all worried about you,' said Lyra.

Jake turned to her and smiled. 'Yeah…you're right. Thanks, Lyra.'

They were about to head back when all of a sudden, the wind picked up and two Gundalians appeared across the field.

'Ren…Jesse!' cried Jake.

Lyra gasped and looked at the white-haired Gundalian. She wouldn't have recognized him if Jake hadn't said his name just now. 'Ren…' she breathed. So many thought and emotions were going through her as she looked into his eyes. She felt hate and anger consume her but at the same time, she felt overcome by a happy emotion…She knew this emotion all too well. She had felt it many times when she and Ren were still together…before she found out the truth. She narrowed her eyes as she felt herself heating up. 'So that's what you really look like huh? You think that would be something you bring up on a first date.'

'Lyra…' he said, staring at the girl while trying to fight off the conflicting emotions flooding him. 'I see you're a Castle Knight now…'

'That's right and my new favorite hobby is trashing Gundalians!' she said, her voice clearly getting louder and angrier as she made a run for Ren in rage.

'Whoa! Slow down there, little lady!' cried Jake, grabbing Lyra around her waist and lifting her off the ground as she fought with him.

'Let me go, Jake!' she cried, trying to punch and kick the strong football player to get him to release her.

'Not until you calm down,' he said.

Lyra sighed and relaxed. 'Fine…' Jake set her down as she gave him a 'hmph!'

'How fitting that my final performance be with two of the Battle Brawlers. I am honored to play opposite to such talented performers, especially when one is Ren's lover,' said Jesse.

'Don't call me that!' shouted Lyra.

'Relax,' said Jake, holding her back.

'If I am successful then perhaps those who wish to cancel my contract will instead extend my engagement,' said Jesse, pulling out Plitheon.

'Jesse…' said Ren.

'Don't worry, Ren. If I fail this time, then I will return with you and you will still have your trophy to give to your masters.'

'Why are you doing this, Jesse?' asked Ren.

Plitheon burst out of Jesse's hand. 'Enough of this! If we're going to fight, then let's fight!'

'For once I agree!' cried Lyra holding Athena between her fingers. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Ren before speaking again. 'I've waited a long time for this, Ren. I hope you're ready…'

* * *

**Guys. I've totally planned this out. Rin will come back in a few chapters and she's not being that distant. I just thought that she'll be the best hostage. If they take DAN, Shun would probably take over so I thought of this.**

**R+R!**


	16. A Poets last words

**JESSE: THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY ABOUT ME!**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

'Gate Card set! Plitheon stand!' cried Jesse.

'At least we'll get one last kick at the can!' roared Plitheon.

'Coredem stand!' Jake threw Coredem into battle.

'The only one who will be doing the kicking is me!' cried Coredem.

'Athena stand!' cried Lyra, throwing Athena onto the field.

'This is going to be fun!'

Ren held Linehalt in his hand, ready to join in the battle, but Jesse held out his arm to stop him. 'No, Ren. This performance is mine. Gate Card open! Ventus Reactor! **Fly Smasher!**' Plitheon fired a rain of green pellets onto Coredem and Athena. Coredem held up his arms in defense while Athena shielded herself with her wings. '**Hyper Verde!**'

'Good call, I just love this one!' Plitheon spun around in a tornado and tackled Coredem and Athena.

'**Fly Destroyer!**' Plitheon fired a green beam from his mouth to Coredem and Athena, laying waste to the field. 'Perhaps I should up the stakes.' Jesse held open his hand and summoned his Battle Gear. 'Battle Gear set off!'

'Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game. Battle Gear set off!' Jake summoned Rock Hammer from his Neathian BakuMeter and threw it at Coredem.

'Though armor may provide a fighting appearance, it is really what lies in the heart of your opponent that one must fear, isn't that right, Ren?' Jesse asked, eyeing Ren from the corner of his eye. Ren looked at Jesse, who turned back to the battlefield, confused by his words.

'Will you just get on with it?' cried Plitheon annoyed.

'**Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!**' Plitheon fired two blasts from the upper fans at Coredem and DELTETHAT!.

'**Rock Hammer Geo-Blaster!**' Coredem fired two blasts from his gun barrels. Unfortunately, Coredem's attack wasn't powerful enough and Plitheon's blast turned them back into ball form.

'Athena, are you ok?' asked Lyra, picking Athena up into her hands.

'I'm fine, now put me back in there!'

'We can't be a couple of sore losers, Lyra. Let's hurry up and beat these clowns to we can get back and help Dan and the others,' Jake said with a wink.

'Right,' agreed Lyra.

'Gate Card set!' Jake threw down a Gate Card as everyone, excluding Ren, summoned their Bakugan.

'Are you just going to stand there and watch, Ren?' asked Linehalt.

_'If I fail, I will return with you and you will still have your trophy to give for your masters.'_ Jesse's promise replayed in Ren's mind over and over. '_Jesse has no intention of returning with me. Win or lose, this will be his last battle…and he knows it…'_ thought Ren.

'I can hear the sound of my victory floating on the wind! **Ghost Storm!**' The wind suddenly grew stronger and Plitheon disappeared.

'Big deal! **Crush Arrow!**' Coredem fired a beam from the blue orb on his chest into the centre of the wind, revealing Plitheon's hiding spot.

'Linehalt stand!' Ren suddenly threw Linehalt into battle. He quickly intercepted Coredem's attack, blocking it from Plitheon.

'Ren!' Jesse cried, turning to his friend, 'I thought I told you to stay out of this!'

'This may have started as a solo, but it will end as a duet,' Ren smirked. Jesse looked surprised for a moment, but smiled.

'Well it's about time! I thought you'd never join in. Now I can make you pay for kidnapping me! **Light Blast!**' Athena flew over to Linehalt ready to smash him.

Ren couldn't help but feel offended by Lyra's comment. It was Sid who kidnapped her! Ren was the one who saved her! But…she didn't know that. He wanted to shout at her and tell her that he was the one who rescued her and brought her home. But something stopped him…Should he tell her? It would probably make her less angry at him…but it might also make her angrier that she already was. He decided against the idea, thinking it was best she didn't know.

'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned,' said Jesse.

Ren glared at Jesse. _'Why can't he just talk like a normal person?'_ he thought furiously. He ignored Jesse's words and focused on the battle.

'Bring it on!' cried Linehalt.

'**Dark Saber!**' Linehalt summoned two purple sabers and held them up to stop Athena's wings from reaching him. They continued trying to attack each other, but one would always block the other's attack. '**Boomerang Bow!**' Linehalt threw his Dark Saber at Coredem and Athena, both of whom barely dodged the attack.

'Gate Card open! Capacity Booster!' Linehalt and Plitheon fell to the ground. 'When will you Gundalians realize that Neathia will never be yours? You might as well pack your bags and leave, actor boy.' Jesse's eyes widened at Jake's insult. 'Now get ready for some level 2 Battle Gear! Battle Gear set off!'

Ren pulled out another ability card. 'We're not afraid of you! **Dark Javelin!**' Linehalt held his arms up and summoned a javelin before running up to his opponents followed by Plitheon.

'**Rock Hammer Battle Element!**' Coredem's wrecking ball and hook shot out and the chains wrapped around Linehalt and Plitheon. 'All right, it's your turn Lyra!'

'I'm on it! **White Rain****!**' Athena fired pellets of white at Linehalt and Plitheon returning them to ball form.

'We're not going to lose this!' cried Ren in rage.

'We were doing just fine before you joined in, Ren,' said Jesse.

'You don't seem to be talking as much Ren. You certainly talked a lot the last time we battled,' said Lyra in resentment.

'…' Ren ignored her and threw down a Gate Card as the final round began.

'So that's how it's going to be, huh?' she replied with a glare.

'**Life Eater!**' cried Jesse.

'**Razen Breaker!**' cried Ren.

'Think you can handle a duel attack?' taunted Linehalt, firing purple lightning at Coredem and Athena while Plitheon flew over them and blasted them with green pellets.

'**Song of Angles****!**' Athena sung her song reflecting Linehalt and Plitheon's attacks.

'She nullified our abilities…' said Jesse, impressed. 'I can see why she attracted your attention.'

'It doesn't matter! Gate Card open! Ring Zero!' The field lit up as electricity surge through Coredem and Athena

'He's nullified my ability!' cried Lyra.

'I got this one! **Change Exia!**' Coredem punched the Gate Card as the electricity began forming around Linehalt and Plitheon instead.

'He flipped the Gate Card's effect?' cried Ren, bewildered.

'No…now we can't-' started Jesse.

'-can't win! I would say that I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not. We're here to help Neathia get rid of creeps like you, so Neathia has no place for either of you! **Halo** **Boomerang****!**'

Athena began glowing as she fired yellow rings at them. 'As you might say, Jesse, exit stage left!' Athena's halos slammed into Linehalt and Plitheon, returning them to ball form at Ren and Jesse's feet.

'Time to take my final bow…' Jesse said, still mesmerized by Athena's final attack.

Ren gritted his teeth and glared at Jake and Lyra. Losing to them was only half the reason he was so angry. The other reason was seeing Lyra again. He didn't hate her; it wasn't anything like that. He just hadn't expected to see her on the battlefield and so soon no less. Of course he would have seen her on the battlefield since she was now a Castle Knight…he just hoped to avoid seeing her again, especially after how much he had hurt her by lying and deceiving her.

'Ren…let's go.' Ren was snapped out of his thoughts by Jesse. 'I am a man of my word, so I must now return to face my critics, regardless of the outcome.'

'Very well,' answered Ren. Jesse faced Jake and Lyra and bowed, before he and Ren disappeared.

'Yeah! That's right! We won!' rejoiced Jake. Lyra looked at Jake and sighed. Jake noticed her sad expression. 'Hey, Lyra…what's up? We beat them so why aren't you happy?'

'I…I don't know. I thought I would be, but I just feel really empty. I should be happy! I got to see Ren for what he truly was and I kicked his butt again…so why do I feel so conflicted?'

'Lyra…I know I'm the last person you'd expect advice about this from but nobody said this kind of thing would be easy. It'll be harder for you each time you see Ren again. There's no solution to that,' he said, laying his hand on her shoulder.

'I guess you're right. I just wish I wasn't so confused about this. I mean, part of my wants to beat him up,' she said, punching his fist into her other hand, 'but the other part of me just wants to kiss him again…' She stared at the ground before looking up at Jake. 'Don't tell anyone I said that.'

Jake chuckled. 'Your secrets safe with me. Come on, let's head back to Dan the man and the others. They still need our help.'

'Yeah, I'm sure they're worried about us,' said Lyra, following Jake back to the palace.

* * *

Once Ren and Jesse got back to Gundalia, armed soldiers immediately took a hold of Jesse and escorted him to a Roman-like coliseum.

'Ren, before I receive my punishment, I would like a few words with you…in private,' Jesse emphasized at the guards escorting them.

'Um…sure.' Ren waved the guards to wait for them up ahead. 'What is it, Jesse?'

'We are friends, are we not?'

'Of course, Jesse.'

'Then as your friend, I would like to offer you this piece of advice. It will only be a matter of time before all of us are gone and you will be the only one left.' Ren hung his head down, remembering what happened to Sid and Lena. 'Fate chose you for a reason and fate brought you and Lyra together for another reason. But you have to find those reasons for yourself.' Jesse walked ahead to continue with the guard escorts. 'Meeting her was no accident.'

The guards took them to the coliseum where Jesse was placed in the centre while Kazarina, Stoica and Ren stood in the stands. Lights from above shone down on Jesse, who despite knowing what was coming to him seemed very calm.

'Have you finally accepted your fate, Jesse?' asked Kazarina.

'Or do you need to rack up another colossal failure for it to sink in?' asked Stoica.

'Well done on the retrieval, Ren,' said Kazarina.

'In fairness, I was also responsible for the loss against the Castle Knights,' said Ren, hoping to spare Jesse by taking some of the blame off him.

'I think I'll let you share that information with Emperor Barodius personally,' she said with a smirk, causing Ren to growl under his breath.

'So are you two ready to pay the price?' asked Stoica.

'It is you two who should be ready to bid farewell to Gundalia's finest actor,' Jesse said, opening his eyes and waving his arm out dramatically. 'The curtain has fallen so now the actor must take his final bow…'

'Do we really have to listen to all this?' asked Stoica.

'Now you know how I feel!' shouted Plitheon, taking his real form. 'I can't take any more of this now. I'm ready to go, **anything** to get away from this weirdo!'

'Plitheon?' asked Jesse, stunned.

'Finally at a loss for words Jesse? What a shock!' All of a sudden, Lumagrowl and Lythirus came out and struck Plitheon.

'Turning on your battle partner, Plitheon? You really are despicable,' said Lumagrowl.

'It's all right, Plitheon. I'm not mad. Sometimes co-stars have friction between them,' said Jesse. 'It's a natural part of the relationship.' Jesse held out his hand to Plitheon.

'I meant every word I said, Jesse. Call me what you want, but I'm done with you,' he said, something twinkling in his eye before disappearing.

'Ren,' Jesse said, looking up at his friend and teammate, 'it seems that the spotlight as shifted to you now. Do not forget what I said to you…my friend.' Jesse set down his book before bowing once more.

'Goodbye…Jesse…' Ren looked away as a bright light enveloped the coliseum. Once the light faded, Ren opened one eye to peek before looking at the dust that covered the coliseum. Once the dust cleared, all that was left was Jesse's prized book, pages flipping until the wind settled. Kazarina and Stoica left to report to Emperor Barodius, so Ren slowly made his way down to where Jesse had not too long ago been standing. He picked up the book and held it in his hands…half of them were already gone…so would the other half befall the same fate?

* * *

**Wow. More people are being exposed.**

**R+R!**


	17. Rin's Dilemma

**ME: THIS IS ABOUT... WAIT, WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU? I'M GIVING AWAY THE STORY!**

**DREN: YOU'VE BEEN DOING THAT A LOT! BAD DOGGY! **

**ME: GRRRRR...**

**JESSE: *HEAD BURIED IN A MANGA BOOK***

**ME: WHAT ARE YOU READING?**

**JESSE: MANGA!**

**DREN: AT LEAST SOMEONE GOT RID OF THAT STUPID BOOK OF POEMS OF HIS.**

**JESSE: WAHHHH! I MISS MY POEMS!**

**STOCIA: HOLLY DOES NOT OWN POKÉMON, ONLY JESSE, DREN AND JACK!**

**ME: NO NO NO NO! THAT'S WRONG! THIS IS BAKUGAN, I DON'T OWN DREN OR JESSE AND WHO'S JACK?**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Rin's eyes fluttered open, trying to remember what happened. She tried to move her arms but the were cuffed to some kind of wall with mental cuffs. She struggled until a certain Gundalian walked into Kazarina's lab.

'Ren! Where am I?' She was beyond angry. This dude betrayed her team mate, betrayed the brawlers _and_ kidnapped her best friend. He was so in for it!

'You're in Kazarina's lab. I don't see your boyfriend rescuing you.' He taunted.

'At least my one doesn't double cross me _and_ kidnap me!' Ren's eyes softened. He wanted to tell her as well as Lyra it wasn't him. _This is all Sid's fault_. Ren thought.

'So this is Dan Kuso's supreme sister.' A deep villainous voice said. In came in his mighty glory Barodius.

'And Shun Kazami's girlfriend.' Grinned Kazarina.

'You just wait, they will come for me and kicked your Gundalia butt!' Rin shouted.

'Nicholas,' Nicholas (Nicky,) pressed a button on the control panel that sent unpleasant electric shocks into Rin's body.

'Arghhh!' Rin screamed in pain.

'You do not speak to the emperor like that!' Kazarina roared. Rin began to struggle.

'There's no use struggling child.' Barodius said as he exited.

Kazarina hit a button that sent Rin unconscious.

* * *

Shun really missed his girlfriend and couldn't imagine what they would do to her. So he and Dan decided to sneak to the portal from Neathia and Gundalia.

'Why did you come anyway? She's just your friend.' Whispered Dan. Shun couldn't keep the secret anymore.

'I'm her boyfriend! I love her!' Shun yelled. Then he clamped a hand over his mouth. Dan stared at him in shock. Shun's sudden outburst didn't wake up the rest of the Castle Knights or the guards but it did wake up one Neathian.

'What are you doing in the middle of the night?' The 2 turned to see Fabia. 'You're going against my sister's order and going after Rin, are you?' The look on their faces said it all.

'I understand how much she means to you, but it's dangerous!' the two boys hung the heads.

'That's why I'm going with you.' She grinned. She cared about Rin as well. She stood by her side along with Shun and she wanted to return the favour.

'Aranaut, could you teleport us to Neathia.'

'But are we going against the queen's orders?' He asked.

'Just take us to Neathia!' Shouted Hawktor and Drago.

In a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

**SHUN'S POV**

I couldn't believe I blew the secret! Dan hasn't talked that much only to Fabia. I can't blame him. I would go ballistic if my sister was in a relationship with my best friend. Only problem is, I don't have a sister.

'Rin!' Dan kept on calling.

'Dan! Be quiet, we don't want the guards to catch us!' Whispered Fabia hoarsely.

I saw some Gundalian guard suits. 'Guys! Look!' They're faces lit up but there was one problem, there were only two suits.

'You guys wear them. Dan will be in trouble if they catch him and if they find Fabia we'll be toast.' They both nodded and put them on.

'This is so uncomfortable!' Cried Dan. We suddenly heard footsteps and clanking. I jumped onto the ceiling.

'Where were you?' Gundalian guard No. 1 growled.

'We were just...' Dan struggled for an answer.

'Helping Kazarina with her experiments.' Fabia growled out Kazarina's name in hatred.

'Well we're just heading there now!' Shouted Gundalian No. 2. 'I heard she's experimenting on a human girl.' My eyes widened. _That girl might be Rin! _

Without knowing half of what I was doing I let go and crashed on top of them, knocking them unconscious.

'Shun! We might get caught!' Dan whispered loudly.

'Did you hear about the human girl Kazarina's experimenting on? It might be Rin!' Fabia said.

'But which way is Kazarina's lab?' I asked.

'Follow me!' We followed Fabia down endless corridors.

'It's just below us!'

'So we're just going to break in?' I wasn't so sure about that...

'Come on Shun! This will be awsome!'

'So we're breaking in Princess?' Aranaut questioned.

'I'm ready for action!' Hawktor cried on my shoulder.

'I'm ready too!' Drago hovered.

We summond them and Aranaut broke a hole in the ceiling and we jumped through, into the witch's lab.

* * *

**DAN'S POV**

I jumped in with Drago and what I saw was mind blowing! All the technology! I saw Rin chained to the wall. Man, they were going to pay for what they've done to my sister!

* * *

**FABIA'S POV _(DAN'S POV WAS KINDA SHORT, WAS IT?)_**

I saw the witch again. Kazarina.

'Well, well. And I thought her friends were going to leave her behind.' She cackled. I gritted my teeth.

I remembered what happened to Aranaut. He doesn't remember!

'We will never abandon a Castle Knight!' I shouted Aranuaut by by side.

* * *

**IN NEATHIA:**

**NORMAL POV**

'I can't believe Shun, Dan and Fabia went without us!' Cried Lyra.

'My own sister went against my own orders.' Said Serena.

'What do we do now?' Jake asked.

'I can't let anymore Castle Knights in danger. You will remain here.'

'What!' Cried Marucho. Suddenly the three disappeared.

* * *

**IN GUNDALIA:**

**NICKY'S POV**

The teleportation is complete. I hacked into the system that timed when the brawlers were going to be teleported so Kazarina wouldn't notice.

They appeared by my side.

'What?' The small kid said. He noticed me.

'I know you! You're Kazarina's pet!'

I cringed. 'I am not that witch's pet! I have brought you here for you to aid your friends and rescue your team mate.'

'You mean Rin?' The brunette asked.

'Why are you helping us!' The taller boy said. 'You could be tricking us!'

'Kazaroma took something from me, I want revenge.' They all stared at me.

'Well what are you waiting for? Your friends need you!' I hurried off with them. Maybe this is what it's like to be a hero.

* * *

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO ANTEX-THE-LEGENDARY-ZOROARK! THANK YOU IF YOU'RE SUPPORTING ME! NOT MANY PEOPLE LIKE KAZARINA.**

**REN, DREN, JESSE, STOCIA, LENA, SID, ZENET, DAN, MARUCHO, SHUN, FABIA AND JAKE: BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH!**

**ME: SEE YA SOON!**


	18. Fight for this love

**DREN: THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN BUT FOR NOW, SHE'S STUFFING HER FACE WITH CAKE.**

* * *

**SHUN'S POV**

"Fabia, can I fight her?" I so wanted to get my own back on Kazarina. She stole my girlfriend _and_ experimented on her! That's enough crime in my world.

She nodded. I knew how much she wanted to get her own back too, but I think she fighting Kazarina won't get him back. Though it might help Rin. She rushed to help Dan get the handcuffs off.

"So let's see what you're really made of!" Lumagrowl cackled. That pair really get on my nerves.

"Throw me in!" I stared at the green ball that Rin had. Wakiya? "I want some action! I haven't battle since ever!" I sighed. He was going to provoke me until I let him battle.

"Hawktor?" I asked.

"Sure!" Hawktor hopped on my shoulder while I held Wakiya in my palm.

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand!" I was amazed how Rin got a bakugan like this. It looked a bit like Skyress. It had black highlights around his body and black wings. His beak was yellow matching his Gundailan like eyes. Gundailian? Maybe I've been hanging out with Ren to much. Kazarina already had Lumagrowl on the field.

"**Arcadia Sword!**" Great.

"**Wild Wind!**" I looked at Wakiya's ability cards while sneaking off with Dan. I saw gushes of wind attack Lumagrowl as he tried to survive it.

"**Spiral Blade!**" Lumagrowl's attack doubled up on us. I'm surprised Wakiya's still standing!

"**Wing Storm!**" Thousands of feathers formed to make a hurricane that attacked Lumagrowl who turned back into ball form.

"You'll pay for this!" Cried Kazarina who threw Lumagrowl down again.

"**Bird's Sword!**" Wakiya' swings turned sharper and slashed multiple time at Lumagrowl.

"**Scoll Fang **plus **Fang Dome!**" I watched as Lumagrowl got stronger.

"**Wolf Howler!**" The vibrations caused Wakiya to return to ball form and me with 40% life force.

"Shun!" I saw Marucho, Jake and Lyra waving.

"Aww... Isn't this sweet, wait Nicholas?" Screamed Kazarina. "What are you doing against my orders!" The guy I presumed was Nicholas ignored her and went to help Dan and Fabia.

"This is over Kazarina and you know it!" I shouted as I threw Wakiya.

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

"Why are you helping?" I heard a voice sounding like Fabia say.

"I'll explain later, there's a panel that controls these chains." Said an unfamiliar voice. I wanted to wake but my eyes wouldn't let me. I was so tired.

"On it!" I heard Marucho shout. Suddenly someone started to shake me.

"Rin! Wake up! Drago try to wake up Nightwing!" Shouted Dan.

"Right!" I heard Drago shout.

"You too Aranuaut."

"Right Princess." I opened my eyes but due to the light I closed them straight away.

"Rin!" I struggled weakly against the restraining chains but it was no use.

"I'm done!" Suddenly I felt the chains unlatch off my wrists and ankles.

"Dan?" I muttered.

"Rin!" He hugged me and so did Fabia.

"Rin! I was so worried!" Wept Lyra.

"Where's Shun?" I asked.

"**Emerald Rage!**" I turned my head to see Shun battling Kazarina with... Wakiya?

"Battle gear ability activate! **Barius Gear Lightning!**" I heard Kazarina shout.

"Shun?" I breathed out.

"**Green Vortex!**" I saw whirls of wind surround Lumagrowl as it returned to ball form.

"Rin!" I ran to him and embraced him.

"I missed you." I cried on his shoulder.

"Me too." He sighed. Suddenly, due to my exhaustion my world turned black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Shun and the others crowded around me.

"Rin!" Dan said.

"I can't believe you went against my orders, but since you didn't get hurt everything is fine." I turned to Queen Serena.

"What happened?"

"My sister, Shun and Dan ran out of Neathia to rescue you in Gundalia."

"Well, we can't leave any comrade behind!" Announced Fabia.

"What did they do to you?" Shun asked. I lowered my head.

"I don't think she wants to tell us." Marucho said.

"Hey, where's Nicholas?" Lyra asked. She probably meant the guy in the panel.

"Since we are not sure he is to be trusted, he is not aloud to be in Neathia." Said Serena.

"But he helped us! The Gundalians used him as a slave! He was forced to go, let him in please sister!" Pleaded Fabia.

"Alright but if I smell a traitor he is out!" She lowered the shield. Nicholas I presumed walked in.

"Thanks guys." He said.

* * *

**LYRA'S POV**

It's cool that Nicholas joined the Castle knights but, I still miss Ren. It broke my heart to find out he was evil.

"Lyra?" I saw Rin sit beside me.

"Ren's not all evil." I lowered my head. "He's just following orders I guess. One day he'll come back."

"Yeah, when we win." I scoffed.

* * *

SHUN'S POV

I finally got my girlfriend back!

"Hey Shun?" I turned to see her.

"Yeah?" She handed me Wakiya.

"Here. I think he likes being with you." I took him.

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head. I saw her fumbling in her pocket until she pulled something out.

"Here's his battle gear, Star Wind." I grabbed that too.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda told Dan about our relationship."

"What!"

"Don't worry, he was fine with it."

"Phew."

Then, Dan walked up to us.

"Hey Shun." He said.

"Hmm?"

"If you ever break my little sister's heart I'm gonna kick your butt in a brawl, you go that!" I sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, Dan. I won't."

"Wait. Who are you calling little sister? I older than you!" Rin shouted.

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

* * *

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I WAS MAKING AN ACCOUNT IN SOME WEBSITE CALLED QUTOEV. **

**DREN: TOO RIGHT YOU WERE.**

**JESSE: THIS IS LIKE THE LAST STORY!**

**ME: YEAH, DREN'S LYNC, JESSE'S HYDRON AND I'M—**

**JESSE AND DREN: THE STUPID GIRL WHO FELL OFF ON A SKATEBOARD WHEN IT WASN'T EVEN MOVING.**

**ME: I SLIPPED!**

**DREN: YEAH, SURE YOU DID. **


	19. Moving on

ME: SORRY! I WAS TOO BUSY WIT HOMEWORK AND STUFF. EXAMS ARE COMING SOON!

* * *

**Normal POV**

'The Sacred Orb that Emperor Barodius seeks not only hold the origin of all Bakugan, but it is also the source of their ability to continually evolve. An object of such immense power is incredibly dangerous to anyone who could not understand it,' said Nurzak to Sabator as their ship arrived on Neathia. 'That is why the Emperor's father chose not to pursue it. He believed it would spell destruction for anyone who possessed it.'

'Then why does Barodius want the Orb so badly?' asked Sabator.

'He believes that he can harness the Orb's power to his own advantage.'

'And what do you believe, Nurzak?' asked Sabator, as Ren listened in closely from the room.

'Looks like their scout ship picked up a friend,' said Dan as they gathered around a screen showing two Gundalian ships.

'Well, if it's not an attack now, it will be soon,' said Nicky.

'Rather than sitting around and doing nothing, why don't we do a little recon ourselves?' asked Marucho. 'What do you think, Akwimos?'

'Sounds great! Let's do it!'

'We'll go with you,' said Fabia.

'Yeah, it's Fabia's back yard so she should go too,' said Dan.

* * *

'Well there's no turning back now,' said Avior as they landed onto Neathia from Kazarina's ship.

'Are you having second thoughts, grandma?' asked Mason.

'Are you kidding? We're a team! I'm with you **all the way!**' said Avior, as Mason ran off. For several minutes, he wandered through the Neathian forest with no idea where he was going. 'Huh? I past that rock half an hour ago!' Mason burst out laughing. 'I've been walking in circles this whole time!'

'Get it together Mason! Neither of us have a clue where we're going!'

'Don't you think I know that? I just thought it was funny, that's all.'

'Well, we need to hurry. Kazarina's probably got somebody after us already. Why don't we head over to those pillars and get to higher ground. We should be able to see the Neathian palace from there,' said Avior.

'Great idea.'

* * *

'Are you nervous, Ren?' asked Nurzak as they traversed through the Neathian forests.

'Huh?' asked Ren, confused.

'Well, your teammates have been taken down one by one. Aren't you worried that your days are numbered?'

Ren shut his eyes tightly, trying to avoid the pain of his lost friends. Each of them had been blamed by a member of the Twelve Orders so they could save their own hide, but Ren had been spared each time. 'Forgive me, but I prefer to focus on the task at hand which is why I have to ask about your thoughts on the Sacred Orb. Do you really mean what you said to Sabator earlier?'

'You should know better than to eavesdrop on your superiors, Ren.' Nurzak continued walking as Ren slowly followed.

* * *

'That's odd…I'm sure that I saw the Dimensional Transporter signal flash twice. That's really weird because I don't see any-' started Marucho as he and Fabia walked across Neathia.

Fabia suddenly cupped her hand over Marucho's mouth to quiet him. 'Shh! Someone's coming!'

Two Gundalians walked out of the trees and into the field. One was a very tall man in brown robes while the other was…

'Ren!' Marucho pried Fabia's hand off his mouth when he saw his former friend.

'Marucho…' said Ren, slightly shocked.

'Well, this is certainly a surprise but one that we could use to our advantage,' said Nurzak.

'You're awfully brave coming here by yourself,' cried Fabia.

'Don't think I've forgotten of your betrayal!' shouted Marucho.

'Of course…' said Ren, no sign of remorse or guilt on his face.

'Gate Card set! Akwimos stand!'

'Linehalt stand! **Razen Breaker!**' Linehalt sent a blast of purple lightning at Akwimos.

'That's nothing! **Heal Blue!**' A blue shield surrounded Akwimos as Linehalt's attack made no effect.

'**Gigarth Ray!**' Linehalt's wings began glowing purple before he sent two blades at Akwimos. 'There's more where that came from! **Dark Saber!**' Linehalt formed a purple saber in his hand and slashed Akwimos. He held the blade over his head, ready to finish the battle.

'**Loop Defense!**' Akwimos summoned a tidal wave that crashed onto the field just as Linehalt flew into the air to evade.

_'Ren's fighting like his life depends on it…he must be in trouble with the Emperor,'_ thought Fabia. 'Let's help him out, Aranaut,' she cried, ready to join the battle.

'Hold it, Fabia!' Fabia stopped and looked at Marucho. 'Ren and I have a history. So I want to take him down!' Marucho shut his eyes tightly as the tears slowly escaped from his eyes. 'The way he just…betrayed us after all we did for him!'

'Marucho…get it together,' Fabia said tenderly.

'Crying over split milk? Ha! Get over it Marucho! It's all part of the game. Of course I pretended to be your friend, but that was all part of the strategy. Deception is merely a tool. Don't take it so personally. There's not crying in battle; you're just embarrassing yourself!' shouted Ren.

'You say that…but I still don't believe that you mean it!' replied Marucho.

'Believe it, Marucho! Every word! This is the real me!'

Marucho was taken aback by Ren's words. He shut his eyes before crying out in anger and summoning Akwimos' Battle Gear.

'You just read my mind,' said Ren, summoning Linehalt's Battle Gear from his hand. '**Megablaster Lock!**'

'Gate Card open! Healing Up! **Gigarth Pointer!**' Akwimos blasted currents of water from the fans on his shoulders at Linehalt, whose attack was easily destroyed by Akwimos', and returned to ball form.

Nurzak watched as Ren picked up Linehalt. 'This is much too painful to watch. Gate Card set! Sabator stand!'

'Marucho, let me take care of Nurzak, ok?' asked Fabia. Marucho nodded as she threw Aranaut onto the field. 'Aranaut stand!'

'Are you ready to give up, Marucho?' taunted Ren.

'Even you know me better than that!' cried Marucho as he and Ren summoned their Bakugan.

'**Rootcal Wilder!**' The drills on Sabator's body began spinning as he dug his foot into the ground, ready to charge. Aranaut and Akwimos charged at Sabator, but we pushed back with ease.

'He took them both out at the same time?' cried Fabia.

'Ability Activate!' Ren pulled out another ability card, but didn't get a chance to activate it when Nurzak covered it with his hand.

'I don't need you interfering. Stay out of my way, boy,' Nurzak said, taking the ability card.

'But Master Nurzak!' protested Ren.

Nurzak ignored Ren and continued to battle. '**Destroy Horn!**'

'**Heal Blue!**' Akwimos formed a blue shield to deflect Sabator's orange lightning but it didn't stop his full on charge attack. 'Stay out of this! This is between Ren and I!' shouted Marucho.

'What is this little boy crying about? We're here to fight!' cried Nurzak.

'Marucho, please, you're letting your anger get in the way,' said Fabia. 'If we stay focused we can win this!' Fabia pressed buttons on her Castle Knight BakuMeter while the others followed suit and summoned their Battle Gear. '**Battle Crusher Duke!**'

'**Gigarth Pointer!**'

'**Megablaster Lock!**'

'**Chompixx Breaker!**'

Everyone attacked simultaneously with their Battle Gear, generating a gigantic explosion, which forced them to hold up their arms in defense.

* * *

Mason felt the earth beneath his hands shake as he was climbing up a pillar like Avior had suggested. The force of the shaking was so powerful that he fell off the pillar and plummeted into a gorge.

'Mason!' cried Avior. She flew down to Mason and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. With all the might her elderly body could muster, she pulled Mason up as high from the gorge as she could.

'Thanks Avior,' said Mason. He looked down as the gorge was filled with a bright light. Mason and Avior cried out as the light flew out from the gorge and enveloped them.

* * *

'It's a Dimensional Twister! If we get caught up in that, we'll be bounced around other dimensions and we'll never be able to get back!' cried Fabia over the loud noise caused by the explosion and commotion.

'That's not good!' cried Marucho.

'The Sacred Orb is angry!' cried Fabia.

'It is sending us a warning!' Fabia turned, shocked, when she heard Nurzak speak. 'It seems that our former Emperor's theory was correct after all. It's time to retreat Sabator,' said Nurzak, holding out his hand.

'Yes sir!' replied Sabator, returning to Nurzak.

'Master Nurzak!' cried Ren.

'Trust me, Ren. We do not want to anger the Sacred Orb any further than we already have. Ready to go?'

'Yes!' Ren held out his hand to receive Linehalt. Once Linehalt was safely and securely in his hands, Ren and Nurzak teleported back to their ship.

'Ren! No!' cried Marucho, running after Ren.

'No, Marucho. Don't go!' she cried, stopping him. They both sat on the ground and looked as the twister came closer to them.

'We'll protect you!' cried Aranaut. But before the light from the Sacred Orb could reach them, it just disappeared.

* * *

Nurzak and Ren returned to the ship and Nurzak stepped off the transporter. 'I've learned some very valuable truths today Ren. How about you? What have you learned?'

Ren didn't answer as Nurzak turned to leave.

'I learned a lot about the Sacred Orb today…and a lot about you. I hope you had the same realizations as I did.'

* * *

The Brawlers stood before Queen Serena, who sat on her throne with Elright on her right, and kneeled before her. 'Thank goodness you both made it back safely,' she said to Marucho and Fabia.

'So why do you think the Sacred Orb went all wacky?' asked Jake.

'Maybe it was all that energy and earthquake action from the battling that made it mad,' said Dan.

'I don't think so, we've been fighting the Gundalians for quite some time now,' said Fabia.

'That's right, and if the quakes from those battles didn't anger it, then why now?' asked Shun.

'There had to be something important today that set this battle apart from all the other battles,' added Nicky.

Marucho stood up, but still hung his head low. 'The difference was that there were two friends fighting on the battlefield on opposite sides. I know you'll think I'm crazy, but Ren will come back to us!'

'What? Are you serious, Marucho?' asked Dan.

'Yes. He may not admit it now, but I can see that he misses us. He'll come back to our side. I'm sure of it!'

'You're awfully confident about that, Marucho,' said Lyra, standing up. 'Ren made his choice. He made it very clear how little we all meant to him in the bigger picture.'

'Lyra…' said Rin.

'Believe what you want, Marucho, but I think you should just move on. I already have,' she said, seeming only half confident in how true her words were before she left the throne room.

* * *

**If you're wondering I changed Avior to a girl 'cause I wanna, 'Kay? Sorry for the hold up and I hope you liked this chapter. **


End file.
